


El Tigre The New Adventures

by StoryTeller54



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller54/pseuds/StoryTeller54
Summary: Follow the new adventures of Manny Rivera (AKA) EL tigre, as he and his best friend Frida Suarez tackles not only Miracle city, but the threats from around the world and villains even brutal than the ones who live their own city. Manny has a lot to learn before he can be as strong as his ancestor the first EL tigre, find out what happens next in EL tigre the new adventures.





	1. The Boy with The Red Eyes

El Tigre The new Adventures Season 1 Episode 1 - The Boy with the Red Eyes  
Manny slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he found himself standing in the middle of a dark open area. There was not a single bit of light anywhere. He couldn’t speak. The only thing he could do was move his head to the left and to the right as he did so. But when he looked forward, out nowhere a large green tiger appeared right in front of him. Manny’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.  
The green tiger smirked at him and then let out a loud fierce roar.  
Manny snapped his eyes open and quickly lies up gasping for air. He took a few deep breaths then looks around his room. Manny wipes his head and looks at his hand seeing that it was drenched in sweat.  
“Aww dude I’m soaked!” Manny said quickly snatching the covers off of him and lies up from his bed. He reaches around for his pillow and grabs it, seeing that it was also drenched in his own sweat. “Oh man I need to go take a shower…”  
After Manny had freshened up and brushed his teeth. He went downstairs. Sitting on the couch reading a newspaper was his father Rodolfo Rivera (AKA White Pantera)  
“Morning Papi,” Manny said running into the kitchen to grab a snack.  
“Morning Hijo, did you sleep well?” Rodolfo said with a smile as he turned a page on his news paper.  
“Uhh yeah I did!” Manny said opening the refrigerator. He reached inside and grabs an apple and takes a bite out of it “Hey dad…” He said while munching on the apple.  
“Yes Manny?” Rodolfo said looking over at him.  
“Uh I-“  
Before Manny could finish, his grandfather Puma Loco busted through the wall of their home. He was hovering on his helipad that was coming out his Sombrero of Chaos, and he lands on the ground.  
“Good Morning everyone,” Puma Loco said happily  
“Father…” Rodolfo began “You could have taken the door you know that right?” Rodolfo said looking over at his father.  
Puma Loco turns towards the door “Nah…” He said shaking his head no “That would have been the coward’s way.”  
“Where did you go this early in the morning anyway?” Rodolfo asked curiously  
“Oh here and there,” Puma Loco replied.  
Outside of their home apartment they could hear the sounds of police sirens and cops speeding down the road passing the Rivera’s home.  
Rodolfo places the news paper down and crosses his arms at him. The two of them stood there looking at each other for a second till Puma loco said “You can prove nothing…”  
“Whatever you took take it back!” Rodolfo demanded  
Puma loco thought for a moment and said “No.”  
“Darn it father!” Rodolfo said frustrated  
“Aren’t you late for work?” Said Puma loco  
“OH NO YOU’RE RIGHT!” Rodolfo said picking up his brief case and placing his hat on his head “Ok, you two be good!” Rodolfo said busting through the wall of their home.  
“What am I going to do with that boy?” Puma loco said rubbing his head.  
“No clue.” Manny said with a smile as he shrugged.  
Manny thought about talking to his grandfather about the dream he had about his Ancient Tiger Spirit. But he just decided to drop it and save it for another time. Manny then suddenly remembered.  
“Oh shoot! I was supposed to meet Frida by the ice cream shop! I’ll see you later Grandpapi!” Manny said hurrying out the front door.  
Puma loco looked at the hole in the walls  
“Somebody should really fix that hole.” Puma loco said rubbing his chin.  
He then walks away whistling  
…  
“And then he I woke up drenched in sweat!” Manny said, explaining the dream to his best friend Frida Suarez. She sat there next to him on a bench outside the ice cream shop taking a scoop out of her ice cream and eating it.  
“That dream sounds pretty intense. But cool at the same time!” Frida said giggling “Did you tell your dad about it?”  
Manny shook his head no “Not really. It honestly could’ve been a random dream…or a sign…I’m not sure.”  
“OH! What if your awakening to a new power?!” Frida said excitedly  
“I didn’t think about that actually.” Manny said placing his index finger and thumb on his chin “OH MAN I MIGHT HAVE A NEW POWER!” he said excitedly  
“HEY MANNY!” Frida yelled  
“WHAT?!”  
“Are you going to finish your ice cream?” Frida asked pointing at his cup  
Manny narrows his eyes at Frida and starts to eat his ice cream slowly.  
“Darn…” Frida hushed  
Manny started to think about unlocking a new power from his El Tigre belt. He started to really get excited. The only time I ever fully used the power of the El Tigre belt was when he was fighting against Sartana. Ever since then he hasn’t really been able to channel anything since then.  
“I got to see what I have!” Manny said setting down his ice cream down on the table  
“Hm?” Frida said looking at Manny “You really think you might have something new?”  
“I think so! I mean…I think the Ancient tiger spirit is trying to tell me something.” Manny said surely  
“Well alright! I’m in!” Frida said sitting up from the table.  
As soon as Manny as about to respond an explosion went off that shook the ground below them.  
“Well there’s your chance!” Frida said with a grin.  
“Yup,” Manny said nodding. He places his hands around his belt buckle and spins it. And with a fierce roar. Manny transforms into El Tigre. “Let’s go Frida!”  
“Right!” Frida said nodding with a smile.  
Manny places his arm around Frida and he shoots his grappling hook onto a high building and hops off the ground, swinging towards the direction of the explosion.  
...  
“Hmm…this city doesn’t seem any different from back home.” Said the boy, dressed with black shoes, black pants with a black hoodie and a white T-shirt under it. He carried a long black and white traveling back over his shoulder. His hair was lightly shaven but still had a decent amount on it and his skin was lightly brown “What the heck was that explosion?”  
Police cars were speeding down the road past the boy dressed in black. The police cars turned sideways forming a blockade. The officers stepped out of the car with their assault rifles at the ready.  
“GET OUT OF MY WAY MAN!” Roared El Oso, sprinting down the street with his arms full of money bags he stole from the bank.  
“STOP RIGHT NOW OR WE’LL BE FORECED TO FIRE!” One of the officers roared.  
“BRING IT ON!” El Oso said fiercely as he rams through the police cars. Police officers and cars were sent flying out of the way.  
“AHAHAHAH! Nothing’s going to stop me now!” El oso said confidently.  
As soon as he said that El oso tripped and fell face first onto the pavement sliding. The bags of money that he had stolen from the bank fell to the ground.  
“Hey!” El oso said shaking his head and rubbing his face “Who the heck stopped me now?!”  
“Sorry about that.” The boy dressed in black said walking over to one of the bags of money and picking them up. “You were going so fast that that was the only way to slow you down.”  
El Oso turned around and stared at the boy dressed in black.  
“Hey, who’s the heck is you? I’ve never seen you around here?” El oso said confused  
“Just a guy who needs to buy a place to stay.” The boy’s stomach started to growl “Annnd some food too.”  
“Get your own money man! That’s my takings!” El oso said aggressively.  
The boy dressed in black thought about it for a moment. And then said “Nah,”  
“WHY YOU!” El Oso formed his large hands together and brings them down to where the boy was standing. El oso moved his hands from the spot, only to have a confused expression on his face because the boy was gone. “Where he go?” he said scratching his cheek.  
Before El oso knew it he felt a strong force hit on the top of his head sending him face first down on the pavement. His entire head went through the ground forming a small creator.  
The boy dressed in black lands on his feet. He holds out his hand a catches the bag of money that he had tossed into the air.  
“You know,” Marcus Dupree began as turned around to look at El oso. “All I needed was one bag. You can keep the rest.”  
[Marcus Dupree]  
Age: 15  
Height: 5,7  
“Now…where the heck am I going to find a place to stay?” Marcus said to himself as he continued walking down the street.  
“HEY!” Manny called out to Marcus as he lands on the ground and let’s go of Frida  
Marcus stopped walking and turns around to face Manny. He blinked a couple of times staring at Manny.  
“Where do you think you’re going with that bag of Money?” Manny said seriously  
“To get some food,” Marcus responded “Want me to get some tuna for you?”  
Frida snickered silently at Marcus’s remark.  
“Ha Ha…very funny,” Manny said rolling his eyes. "Whoa,” Manny said looking over at El Oso whose face was through the pavement. “Did…you do that?”  
Marcus looked over at El oso “Yeah. The guy was pretty aggressive so I decided to get him more familiar with the pavement.”  
“Dang…” Frida said poking at El Oso’s head “He’s out cold.”  
“So I’m guessing you’re a hero here?” Marcus asked raising an eyebrow.  
“That’s right!” Manny said proudly “I’m El Tigre!”  
“And I’m Frida Suarez!” Frida said waving at him.  
Marcus eyes widen a bit looking over at Frida. Marcus set’s the bag of Money down and walks over to Frida. He takes both her hands and holds them softly between his.  
“My heart was struck with an arrow of love…” Marcus began  
“Huh?” Frida said confused  
“W-what?” Manny said staring at Marcus confused as well.  
“The second I laid my eyes on you I lost my breath for a moment! You’re bright blue hair as beautiful as the sky above! Your soft and light skin as beautiful as trees during the season of autumn! Your eyes as memorizing as diamond! I knew coming to Miracle city would unite me with a wonderful girl such as you!” Marcus said softly as he kissed the palm of her hand.  
“Awww!” Frida blushed “Thanks…”  
“H-HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!” Manny shouted at Marcus annoyed.  
Marcus turned to Manny “What? I’m paying compliments to a pretty girl? Is there a problem?”  
“Y-Yeah...uhh…well…I mean…” Manny didn’t know how to follow up with what he said and desperately tried to come up with something.  
“Oh come on Manny don’t start getting jealous…” Frida said chuckling  
“I’m not jealous!” Manny yelled blushing.  
“Oh, so your names Manny,” Marcus said letting go of Frida’s hand. “I guess secret identities aren’t really a thing around here?”  
“Not really. Everyone knows who Manny is.” Frida replied.  
“Oh come on Frida…” Manny said face palming  
“Wow…” Marcus said shaking his head and chuckling “Hey, uhh Frida was it? How about I treat you to dinner?”  
“HEY WILL YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH HER?!” Manny shouted at him.  
Marcus looked at him confused “Why?” he looked at Frida “Is he your boyfriend?”  
“What no way, me and Manny are just friends!” Frida said quickly.  
“Then what are you so defense about?” Marcus asked crossing his arms looking at Manny “You do seem like the easily jealous type. You must not get many girls, especially with an outfit like that.”  
“What did you say?!” Manny said with face red with anger.  
“You heard me kitten.” Marcus smirked  
“Why you…” Manny said through his teeth  
“Look I would love to stand here and go back and forth with you, actually not really, I would rather talk to this lovely girl over here.” He points his thumb at Frida “But…I got stuff to do. I need to find somewhere to stay.” He picks up the bag of money and starts walking  
“HEY!” Manny hops in the air and lands in Marcus’s way “Do you think I’m just going to let you walk away with that bag of stolen Money?”  
“I was actually hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Marcus replied  
“Put…it…down…” Manny said slowly  
Marcus glared at Manny “And if don’t?”  
Manny extends his claws “Or I’ll make you drop it…”  
Marcus smirks at Manny “Then by all means…try it…kitten…”  
Manny launches his grappling hook at Marcus. Marcus tosses the bag of Money in the air, then grabs Manny’s grabbling hook by the chain and tugs him forward. Manny extends his free arm’s claws and when he was close enough to Marcus he slashes at him. Marcus dodges the slash and runs circles around Manny while he was still holding on to his grappling hook.  
“W-what the heck!” Manny shouted as he was getting tied up by his grapple hook chains.  
Marcus the leg sweeps Manny, causing him to fall flat on his back.  
Marcus dusts his hands off and catches the Money bag with that he tossed in the air. He looks down at Manny “Well it was nice playing with you. But I have stuff to do. So see ya later kitten!” Marcus hops high into the air, lands on a building and bolts off.  
Frida walks over to Manny and kneels down to him.  
“Dude…you got owned…” Frida said to him.  
Manny growls “Just help untie me…”  
“What’s the magic word?” Frida asked with a smile  
“Ugh…please…” Manny said sighing  
“That’s better!”  
…  
It was right after Rodolfo got off work that he was contacted by the Municipal President Rodriguez. Rodolfo arrived at the president’s officer and entered the building. He knocks on the president’s office door.  
“Come in White pantera,” Said President Rodriguez  
Rodolfo opens the door and enters the room “You called for me President?” He said respectfully  
“Yes, yes come in.” President Rodriguez said impatiently  
Rodolfo closes the door behind and walks up to President Rodriguez’s desk. President Rodriguez turns around to face Rodolfo in his spinning chair with his fingers intertwined.  
“Hello President Rodriguez! What is it that you want me to do today? Go on a secret mission to thwart an evil sneaky organization? Or Is it that you would like me to personally escort you to public speaking?” Rodolfo said confidently  
“Actually it’s something even more important than that.” President Rodriguez said  
“Oh,” Rodolfo said coughing to clear his throat “So what is it that you wanted to see me about.”  
“You see White Pantera. Miracle city has always been a standalone place when it comes to outside hero work. It’s never been one of the most picked for helping people around the world, different states, countries, and NOW we’re about to branch out. We have a wide verity of hero’s here in Miracle with amazing powers.”  
“Like me!” Rodolfo said with a cheerful smile.  
President Rodriguez rolls his eyes “Yes like you White Pantera.” He said snobbishly. He clears his throat “Now, for this to work. We need certain teams to be sent out. A lot of the hero’s here have already formed their teams. So-“  
“Right, I’ll work alongside Cosmic Cleopatra! Oh this is going to be so exciting!” Rodolfo said happily  
“Uhh…actually, she decided that she’ll be going solo. After the whole fiasco with her original team…she’s deciding to work alone.”  
“Oh…well…maybe…uhhh…” Rodolfo at this point couldn’t think of any other hero to team with.  
“Don’t worry White Pantera. I contacted Seventh Samurai and he’s actually sent in a friend of his down here to Miracle city to team up with you.”  
“Oh? Who is he?” Rodolfo said excitedly  
“Hello Mr. White Pantera.” Said Ryumaru Yamagishi standing next to Rodolfo wearing a dark green judo uniform with a Japanese symbol of wind on the front  
[Ryumaru Yamagishi]  
Age: 28  
Height: 5,8  
Abilities: Art of Wind  
“OH!” Rodolfo said surprised  
“Yes he did that to me.” President Rodriguez said a bit annoyed “Ryu here is a hero who volunteered to come insist us here in Miracle city. The major reason why Seventh Samurai handpicked him is because he is an Art of Wind user.”  
“So he can manipulate wind to his will?” Rodolfo said intrigued  
“Yes sir.” Ryumaru said nodding “I’m happy to be here sir!”  
“Well it’s good to meet you Ryumaru! I’m also happy to work with you!” Rodolfo said with a smile.  
“Alright then, White Pantera show Ryumaru around, get him Acquainted with some parts of the city and see what he can do.” President Rodriguez said “That’ll be all.”  
“Right, come with me Ryumaru! Let me show the greatest things about Miracle city!” Rodolfo said  
“I’m right behind you White Pantera!” Ryumaru said smiling happily.  
…  
“Oh man, the nerve on that guy!” Manny ranted on “Can you believe how aggravating that stupid jerk is!”  
“Oh come on Manny don’t let that guy get to you.” Frida said munching on some fries.  
“That punk thinks he’s so good! And I’m not a dang kitten! I’m a tiger!” Manny continued to rant on  
“Well to be fair tiger’s are sort of cats and I guess they were kittens at one point soooo…”  
“The next time I see that guy he’s going to get it!” Manny said as he arrived at the apartment complex. He went to his family’s room and entered. Rodolfo was in the living room with Ryumaru showing him around the house.  
“And this is our home! Anytime you need to see me just come on buy!” Rodolfo said to Ryumaru  
“I see. It’s a nice and simple home. I like it.” Ryumaru said softly.  
“Hey dad…” Manny said in a slightly annoyed tone. Still upset over Marcus.  
“AH! Here he is! Manny, this is my partner Ryumaru who volunteered to be my partner for hero’s hiring association. Ryumaru, this is my son Manny and his friend Frida!”  
“Sup!” Manny said waving at him  
“Hi!” Frida said politely  
“It’s nice to meet you, and you’re also El Tigre. I’ve heard a lot of about you and your trouble making friend.” Ryumaru said with a smile.  
“Hey!” Frida said offended  
Manny chuckles “It’s nice to meet you too! And dad,” Manny said looking up at his father. “What’s this hero’s hiring association?”  
Rodolfo explained to Manny about Miracle city finally branching out to help other states, counties or small towns.  
“OH THAT’S COOL!” Manny said pumped  
“Cool it indeed! Many other’s hero’s here in Miracle city have already formed their teams and went out to help. And Ryumaru like I said is my partner!” Said Rodolfo “And tomorrow, I’ll be taking him out on his first patrol on the Miracle city streets!”  
“Wait dad! How about I come along with you guys when you get a mission?” Said Manny with a confident smile  
“I’m sorry Manny but I cannot do that!” Rodolfo said shaking his head no  
“What? Why not? I’m perfect for this job! I’m just as strong as you are!” Manny protested  
“Manny, I understand how you feel but you are too young and these missions require you to be of a certain age.” Rodolfo explained “Maybe when you’re older.”  
“Oh come on dad not this again! Haven’t I already proved to you that I can handle stuff like this?!” Manny went on  
“Manny, I’m sorry but I can’t risk getting you hurt! And that’s final!”  
“UGH fine! Be that way!” Manny said as he stormed upstairs  
Frida smiled awkwardly at Rodolfo and Ryumaru “Well…ummm…it was nice meeting you!” Frida said as he hurried upstairs to Manny’s room.  
Rodolfo sighed and sat down on the couch  
“You know White Pantera, I’m pretty sure your son would be an excellent addition to the team.” Said Ryumaru  
“I’m sure he would. But I just don’t want to see him get hurt. He’s still way to in over his head. I want him to mature and grow as he hero.” Rodolfo explained  
“That’s true. But the best way for a person to mature is to overcome great hardships. I’m sure you know that.”  
“Yes I do…” Rodolfo then started to think  
“It also wouldn’t also hurt to have more members to our team than just the two of us.”  
“Hmm…” Rodolfo started to go into a deep thought, deciding on what to do.  
Upstairs, Manny just lied on his bed tossing a ball into the air and catching it.  
“You know your dad just looking out for you Manny.” Frida said flipping through a magazine  
“Yeah yeah,” Manny said, not wanting to hear the same thing he’s heard a thousand times over “My dad should know I’m ready for just about anything any stupid villain is ready to throw at me. I mean I beat Sartana of the dead and just about every stinking super villain in this city, I mean what else is going to take to prove to my dad that I’m ready for anything?!”  
“Good grades?” Said Frida  
“Besides that,”  
“Officially deciding on being a hero?” Frida said  
Manny thought for a moment “Uhh…”  
“Being a straight A student who is always respectful and never gets into trouble?”  
“Ok, now you’re just pushing it.”  
“Well, I’m out of ideas.” Frida said lying on her back on the floor and just stares at the ceiling.  
“Same here,” Manny said letting out a deep sigh. But then, a sudden idea comes to him. “But what if I don’t need to impress my dad, but Impress that Ryumaru guy!”  
“You think that’ll work?” Frida said lying up and looking over at Manny  
“It has too! I mean I’m sure that my dad would like to keep working with him to keep a good reputation! If that Ryu guy sees how good I am he’ll talk to my dad about adding me to the team!”  
“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea!” Frida said cheerfully  
“Tomorrow I’m going to show Ryu that I’m worthy of being on the team! THIS I SWEAR!” Manny said pointing his finger in the air.  
…  
“Hmm…the inside is pretty spacey. The outside’s just fine too.” Marcus said walking out the front door of his home.  
“It looks like you’ve come a long way from home.” The landlord asked rubbing his beard  
“Yeah something, like that…” Marcus responded taking a big stack of money out of this bag “Will this cover it?”  
The landlord’s eyes widen “MORE than enough! YOU CAN HAVE THE PLACE!” He said counting the big stack with a big grin on his face.  
“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Marcus said walking into his home.  
The landlord ran off laughing happily  
Marcus closed the door behind him. The living room was pretty spacious. There was a couch in the middle of the room with a coffee table. The kitchen was also connected to the living room. Down the hallway were Marcus’s bedroom and the bathroom to the left. Marcus tossed his big traveling bag on the couch and lets out a big sigh. He then opens up his traveling bag and takes out his clothes, some shoes and a long Katana wrapped in black cloth with gold hanging around the hilt. Marcus reached for the wrapping that concealed the Katana. He hesitated for a moment and stopped.  
“Damn it…” Marcus said. He placed the Katana back in the bag. “Forget it…I just can’t…”  
Marcus opened his eyes and reached into the front of his shirt and pulled out a pink crystal pearl that was hooked onto a silver chain. “Not anymore…” he whispered.  
…  
The next day, Manny and Frida followed both Ryumaru and Rodolfo out on their patrol. Manny stayed up high so they wouldn’t be seen and Frida followed along below. She made sure to also stay out of sight.  
"All I need is a random bad guy to pop out and I’ll show my moves off to that Ryu guy! And once he sees how good I am he’ll be begging my dad to let me join!” Manny said confidently  
Ryumaru and Rodolfo were walking down the sidewalk. Rodolfo was rambling on about each villain that he and Manny had fought, and which were the most dangerous  
“So this Sartana of the dead, is someone to watch out for?” Ryumaru asked  
“YES SHE IS! She is one of the most evil villains in Miracle city! Her power is great and should never be underestimated!” Rodolfo warned. “But she has one weakness! Her mystic guitar! It’s the source of all her power! And if it is destroyed! SHE is destroyed!”  
“Is she gone for good?”  
“Uh…no actually,”  
“Then how does she keep coming back?” Ryumaru asked confused  
Rodolfo thought for a moment “I actually don’t know...I guess from the underworld?”  
“I see, well I’ll make sure to watch out for her one day.” Ryumaru said. He chuckles. He knew that both Manny and Frida were following the two of them.  
“What’s so funny?” Rodolfo asked  
“Oh nothing, I just remembered something funny is all.” Ryumaru said smiling.  
But Ryumaru’s smile soon faded and he stopped walking. He stared forward at the man wearing a black trench coat. He sat there with a smile across his face. His head was completely covered in black hair and he had piercings’ around his nose, bottom lip, ears and two on each eyebrows. His skin was completely brown and his eyes were bloodshot.  
“Something wrong Ryumaru?” Rodolfo asked.  
“That man sitting on the bench over there. I think he intends to harm us sir.” Ryumaru explained.  
Rodolfo looked over at the man sitting on the bench.  
“Oh Ryumaru no, never judge a book by its cover! He might look suspicious but that doesn’t mean he wants to harm us.” Rodolfo said cheerfully.  
The man who was sitting on the bench started to laugh as he gets to his feet. He takes off the trench coat revealing his large thick muscled hairy arms with a white shirt and cargo pants.  
“So it’s true. White pantera is a very gullible fool…” Volt said with a deep and slightly raspy voice “So you’re a legendary hero huh? Let’s go ahead and put that to the test shall we?”  
Rodolfo blinked a couple of times “Ok…so maybe he does intend to harm us.”  
Manny smirked “Now’s my chance!” he said as he hopped down from the building  
“Go get him Manny!” Frida cheered on  
Manny lands on the ground in front of Ryumaru and Rodolfo  
“Manny?” Rodolfo said surprised  
“Don’t worry guys! I got this one!” Manny said extending his claws and he glared down Volt.  
Volt looked at Manny confused “Is this little runt really the mighty El Tigre? I was expecting someone taller and more intimidating…”  
Manny leaped forward and kicked Volt across the mouth causing him to slide back on his feet. Manny continued on sending two right hooks to Volt’s face and kick to the jaw knocking Volt off his feet and sending him in the air.  
Volt lands on his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth and he looks up at El Tigre.  
“That’s what you get for underestimating me you jerk!” Manny said fiercely.  
“Tch…is that the best you got?” Volt said grinning.  
Manny launches his grappling hook towards Volt. Volt sidesteps out of the way dodging Manny’s grappling hook and he charged forward at Manny. Manny’s grappling hook latched on to nearest wall behind Volt and Manny retracts his chain and it sends him lunging forward at Volt quickly.  
Manny lands a strong blow at Volt’s stomach and Volt’s eyes widen at the impact of Manny’s attack. Manny retracts his grappling hook from the wall that it was stuck in, and he lands a combo of blows to Volt and he finish’s off with a kick to the stomach sending volt crashing into a car.  
“HA! TAKE THAT!” Manny said with a smile.  
Volt groaned as he hops off the car and rubs his shoulders “Not you little punk. But I think it’s my turn now.” Volt’s entire body started to crackle and make popping noises.  
Manny, Frida, Ryumaru and Rodolfo watched on as Volt’s body began to change. Black fur appeared on his body and his ears began to grow longer like an elf’s. His eyes went into a deep shade of purple and volt grew 8 feet.  
“Is this guy a werewolf?!” Manny said in shock looking up at Volt with horror and shock in his eyes.  
Volt leaped forward and swatted Manny in the face sending him flying. Volt ran forward and appeared behind Manny and catches him. He holds him by his waist and tosses him into a wall like he was toy.  
“MANNY!” Rodolfo called out  
“I-I’m fine! I got this!” Manny said slowly getting to his feet.  
“Oh do you?” Volt said letting out a dark chuckle. His voice was deeper and more menacing.  
Volt charged at Manny with his claws bared. Manny hops out the way as Volt forced his hand through the wall where Manny’s was, making a big hole in the wall. Volt’s fur started to trickle. He lays his eyes on Manny and launches a powerful shockwave at Manny. Manny hops high into the air and dodges the shockwave. The shockwave was now heading towards Rodolfo and Ryumaru. They dodged it with ease. But now, the powerful shockwave was heading towards Frida.  
“FRIDA!” Manny and Rodolfo shouted.  
But before the shockwave could hit her Frida was swopped off her feet and powerful shockwave hits a nearby truck.  
“Well...that sure was a close huh?” Marcus said holding Frida in her arms.  
Frida looks up at Marcus surprised “H-Hey you’re that guy.” She said as Marcus sat her down.  
“Nice to see that your remembered me. That really means a lot coming from a cute like you.” Marcus smiled.  
“Oh no it’s him…” Manny groaned.  
“Huh, who’s that?” Rodolfo said looking over at Marcus.  
“Is he another young hero here?” Ryumaru said  
“Jeez…what the heck is that?” Marcus said looking over at Volt “Hey Kitten!” Marcus called out to Manny “You need any help?”  
“No! Just stay out of this!” Manny yelled back. Once Manny turned back to Volt he was kicked in the stomach sent rolling on the ground and lands next to Marcus and Frida.  
“Seems like you do,” Marcus said looking down at Manny.  
“SHUT IT!” Manny said hopping to his feet. “Alright, I got a move that I’m sure is going to take this guy out!”  
“This should be good.” Marcus said crossing his arms.  
Manny sprints toward Volt. Volt was ready for him. As soon as Manny was even close to Volt he swung his sharp claws at Manny but missed as Manny ducked and then hops high into the air.  
Manny’s grappling hook started to spin rapidly at high speed and arches his arm back.  
“RIVERA TIGER!” Manny began “PISTOL!” Manny launched his grappling hook at Volt and it struck him right in the chest with great impact. It was like Volt was hit in the chest hundred pound ball going two hundred miles per second. Volt’s purple eyes widened at the powerful impact and was sent threw two buildings.  
“ALRIGHT MANNY!” Frida said shooting her fist in the air.  
“Hmm…not bad,” Marcus said rubbing his chin.  
Manny grinned and let out a mighty laugh “HA! Like I said this is no problem! I told you I cou-“But before Manny could finish what he was about to say the ground below him started to shake. And from out the ground below Manny’s feet appeared Volt. He was bigger, and more vicious looking. His two front teeth were 5inch’s longer. His body was wider and longer than it was before.  
Volt grabs Manny with his two large hands and then slams him to the ground with a thud.  
“I’M GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE YOU STUPID LITTLE RUNT!” Volt roared.  
Rodolfo and Ryumaru had seen enough. The two of them were about to hop in and aid Manny. But Marcus had already rushed in. He hopped in the air and lands a strong kick to the neck of Volt. Volt staggered back a bit and released his grip on Manny.  
“I think I’m going to take over now. Sometimes people with dumb costumes can’t get anything done.” Marcus said cracking his knuckles  
Volt looked over at Marcus and let out a deep growl. Marcus charged at Volt and quickly kicks him in the leg. Volt swings his large paw at Marcus but Marcus easily ducks and jumps in the air and knees Volt in the face.  
Volt staggered back holding his face.  
“Come on you big puppy won’t you just put up a figh-“ As soon as Marcus said that Volt grabbed Marcus by his head, tosses him into the air swats him down at the ground causing him to bounce off the pavement.  
“I’M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ANNOYING PUNKS!” Volt screamed from the top of his lungs. A green flow of energy resonated off of him, and in a flash a shockwave erupted from Volts body sending Manny and Marcus flying back and bouncing off the ground violently.  
“D-Darn it,” Manny said slowly getting to his feet.  
“Yeah…this damn city isn’t any different…” Marcus said under his breath. Marcus placed his hand around his chest. As soon as he felt something was missing he started to panic “Hey…where is it? Where the heck did it go?!” He said looking around on the ground.  
“What the heck are you talking about?” Manny asked  
Marcus looked forward. His pink pearl necklace was lying on the ground in front of Volt. Volt reached on the ground and picked it up with his long black claws.  
“Oooo…shiny…I like this. I wonder what I can get if I sold it.” Volt said letting out a evil chuckle.  
Marcus’s eyes widened. His hands started to shake. He clenched down on his teeth and veins appeared around the top parts of his hands.  
“You-get-your-damn-hands…” Marcus began.  
Manny noticed that the heat around the spot he was sitting was getting hotter. The temperature around Marcus’s body began to rise. Flicking flames begin to appear around Marcus’s hands. That fire began to run upwards towards Marcus’s shoulder’s and soon appear around his body.  
“GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF THAT NECKLACE!” Marcus screamed at the top of his lungs. The pupil’s of Marcus’s eyes were now red and resembled the mark of the pentagram.  
Marcus dashed forward leaving behind a trail of fire behind him. Volt looked forward seeing Marcus dash at him. Before he could react it was too late. Marcus had covered his entire right hand with fire and punched straight in the gut. Volt could feel the burning flames melt away at his flesh as Marcus’s punch connected.  
Volt dropped the necklace and Marcus caught it. Volt was knocked to the ground and started rolling around screaming in pain as the fire started to spread.  
Ryumaru stared at Marcus. Staring at the fire around his body and said “It can’t be…a…art of fire user? But I thought that…could he be?”  
“Be glad that it was just the punch…or I would turn you into ash…” Marcus said viciously as he stared down at Volt.  
“DAMN YOU!” Volt said quickly getting to his feet.  
Marcus turned his back away from Volt and placed the necklace around his neck. “Stupid mut…” Marcus whispered.  
“YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK TO ME?! I’ll-“  
“RIVERA TIGER BAZOOKA!” Manny screamed launching both his grappling hooks at Volt. This time he didn’t aim for his face.  
Manny aimed straight for Volt’s head. Both of Manny’s grappling hooks connected at Volt’s head with a sick thud. That officially did it. Volt couldn’t take anymore. He fell to the ground knocked out. Volt’s entire body slowly began to get smaller and smaller till finally he reverted back to his normal size.  
“Well finally he decided to quit.” Marcus said stretching “It’s a good thing I loosened him up for you.”  
“You did?! I was the one who was fighting him the whole time! You hardly did anything!” Manny said pointing at Marcus.  
“You were getting your ass kicked. Just be glad that I came in when I did. I even saved the cute blue hair girl…uhh...” Marcus tried to remember her name “Frika was it?”  
“It’s Frida…” Frida said narrowing her eyes at Marcus  
“Frida right,” Marcus said nodding. “Anyway…you’re welcome kitten.” He said walking past Frida  
“STOP CALLING ME KITTEN!” Manny screamed “ARRGH!”  
“Wait hold on a second.” Ryumaru said to Marcus.  
“Hm?” Marcus said looking up at Ryumaru  
“What’s your name?” Ryumaru asked  
“And who’s asking?” Marcus said raising an eyebrow.  
Manny face palms “Is this guy really going to get all of the credit and get asked to join the team?” Manny whispered  
Ryumaru chuckles “Manny Rivera, the second owner of the El Tigre belt and an Art of fire user. Rodolfo…I think it’s time we added two new members to our team.” He said happily.  
“Say what?!” Manny and Marcus said in unison  
“Do you mean adding Manny, and this boy?” Rodolfo said pointing at Marcus.  
Ryumaru nods  
“This is a perfect team that show’s off the next generation of hero’s. It’s the perfect choice Rodolfo…Team Rivera has officially formed…”  
To be continued


	2. The Devils eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battling against an evil werewolf and defeating it with the assistance of an art of fire user named Marcus Dupree. Rodolfo’s partner Ryumaru makes his decision!

El Tigre the new Adventures Season 1 Episode 2 – The Devils Eyes 

“Did you just say Team Rivera?” Manny placed his thumb and index finger on his chin and then a grin formed on his face “I LIKE IT!”   
“Ryumaru, do you honestly want to add my son into this team?” Rodolfo asked   
“Yes I do Rodolfo. Your son will be a very important asset to our team. He’s young and full of potential. Holding him back would really harm him would it?”   
Rodolfo sighed. He knew Ryumaru was right. Taking Manny out on missions to different places and possibly fighting new villains would help. Rodolfo couldn’t baby Manny anymore. He’s getting older.   
“You’re right Ryumaru…” Rodolfo said looking over at Manny. “Manny…will you join our team?”   
Manny’s eyes lit up and he jumps in the air shouting “WOOOHOOOO!” and he lands back on the ground “HECK YEAH I’LL JOIN! OH MAN THIS IS SOO COOOL!”   
“ALRIGHT MANNY!” Frida said excitedly   
Manny high fives Frida and they both bounce around excited.   
Rodolfo could help but sigh happily at Manny’s happiness. Ryumaru turned towards Marcus, who was just standing there looking at his pink pearl necklace. Marcus noticed this and looked up at Ryumaru.   
Marcus raised an eyebrow and had an uninterested expression on his face “So, I’m guessing you want me to join this group?”   
Ryumaru nods “I would like it if you did…umm…sorry I don’t know your name.”   
“You don’t’ need to.” Said Marcus placing his necklace back into his shirt and he walks past Ryumaru “And you can count me out this team thing you got going on here. I didn’t come here to join some dumb super hero group.”   
Manny scowled at him “FINE WHO NEEDS YOU!” He shouted at Marcus as he walked off “Jeez, that guy is such a jerk!”   
“Well that’s just a bunch of potential just walking away.” Said Rodolfo sadly “That’s too bad, but we can’t just force him to join.”   
“That is true.” Ryumaru agreed  
“Oh come on we don’t need that guy!” Manny said waving him off. “So when are we going on our first mission?!” He said excited   
“Manny we haven’t been called for anything yet.” Rodolfo said chuckling at his son’s excitement “The President of Miracle city will assign us on a mission when he gets the call so right now we wait.”   
“Oooh I can’t wait!” Manny said hopping up and down   
“Hey, what are we going to do about fluffy over there?” Frida asked pointing her thumb at Volt who reverted back to his human form.  
“Oh, I’ll take him to the police station.” Rodolfo said “Kids if you please, finish showing Ryumaru around Miracle city.” He said as he walked over to Volt and tosses him around his shoulder. “Be good you two!” He said as he took Volt down to the police station.  
Manny looked up at Ryumaru “So…anywhere you heard of you want to go to?” He asked   
“Uhh honestly I can’t really think of anything.” Ryumaru said scratching his cheek “Anywhere you think that’s interesting honestly.”  
Manny started to think, and then it quickly came to him   
“I GOT IT!” Manny said with a big smile on his face.   
8 minutes of walking later   
Manny, Frida and Ryumaru were at the arcade. Manny and Frida were playing there favorite games while Ryumaru just stood there watching them.  
“WATCH OUT FOR THOSE ZOMBIES TO THE RIGHT FRIDA!” Manny shouted   
“I GOT THEM I GOT THEM!” Frida shouted back   
“OH SHOT BRACADE THAT DOOR!”   
“I’M DOING IT AS FAST AS I CAN”   
“AYEEE THE ZOMBIE’S GOT ME!” Frida screamed in terror.   
“I’LL SAVE YOU!” Manny yelled frantically massing buttons.   
Ryumaru blinked a couple of times   
“OH NO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT EXPLODING ONE!” Manny called out   
“IT’S RUNNING TWOARDS US! I’M OUT OF AMMO!” Frida screamed   
On the arcade screen the Zombie flopped on them and blew them apart. Big red letters that read GAME OVER appeared across the screen.   
“GOSH DANG IT!” Manny said snapping his fingers   
“UGH I hate those things! We always end up running out of ammo when he shows up!” Frida complained   
“You wanna play Ryu?” Manny asked turning to him with a smile on his face   
“Uhh…no I’m fine. I don’t play video games…” Said Ryumaru   
“Oh come on just try it! Video games are good for hand eye coordination and reflexes and junk,” Said Frida   
“Yup, the only thing that’ll it do is probably melt you brain!” Manny said cheerfully   
“Uh…is there anywhere else you want to take me? Maybe like a…great view or some sort?” Asked Ryumaru   
“Hmmm…” Frida started to think “I GOT IT!”   
Another 8 minutes of walking   
Manny and Frida stood in front of glass window chuckling and laughing.   
“Those puppies are so cute and funny!” Frida giggled   
Inside the shop owner was getting attacked by horde of puppies, screaming in agony.   
Ryumaru just stared in worry and shock “Should…we help him?” he asked worriedly   
“Oh no he’s fine! There just playing with him!” Manny said with a smile   
“SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! THESE PUPPIES ARE STRONGER THEN THEY LOOK!” The pet store owner whaled   
“Awww look at that one biting on his foot! He’s so cute!” Said Frida pointing at the puppy   
“WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS COME HERE AND LAUGH AT ME! I ALMOST DIED TWICE!”   
Ryumaru looked down at Manny and Frida “Umm…this isn’t really what I meant by a great view. What I meant is like a famous place with a great view of Miracle city.” He explained   
Manny and Frida both looked at each other “OOOOOOH!” They both said   
“Well why didn’t you say so?” Frida said cheerfully   
“Follow us! We’ll take you to see a good view of Miracle city!” Manny said happily   
The two of them started walking off and Ryumaru followed closely behind.   
“DON’T LEAVE ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!” The shop owner cried. A large pool of puppies then jumped on him.   
…  
Manny and Frida took Ryumaru all the way to the top of the Miracle city Volcano. The three of them stood on top of the volcano staring out at the view of the city.   
“So what do you think?” Asked Frida as she looked up at Ryumaru   
“Well…I have to admit the view is pretty nice. But…” Ryumaru turned around to look down at the volcano “This is a bit dangerous…”   
“Nah it’s cool! It’s just a volcano.” Manny said casually   
“Definitely, I remember one time Manny and his dad fought Manny’s dad’s old side kick down there. It wasn’t all that hot.” Said Frida   
“I see…” Ryumaru said turning back to Manny and Frida   
“Hey Ryu, what kind of powers do you have?” Manny asked curiously   
“Yeah what can you do?” Frida asked also   
“Oh, well allow me to show you.” Ryumaru held his right hand over his left. And in under both his right left hand a small little tornado started to form.   
“YOU CAN MAKE TORNADO’S?” Manny said shocked   
“That’s one of the many things I can do.” Ryumaru broke apart the small tornado, doing so he sent two small tornados around Manny and Frida’s feet and they then began to float in the air.   
“OH COOL!” Frida said chuckling   
“I’M FINALLY FLYING!” Manny shouted happily   
Wind formed around Ryumaru’s feet. Ryumaru started floating in the air using the small tornado’s he created. Ryumaru floated both Manny and Frida safely back down to Miracle city. The three of them floated down to the Miracle city park. Manny, Frida and Ryumaru both landed on the ground without any harm at all.   
“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Manny said hopping in the air  
“HECK YEAH!” Frida said with a big smile on her face. She turned to Ryumaru “DUDE HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!”   
“That’s wind manipulation. I’m an art of wind user.” Ryumaru said as he created a small cyclone around his finger. He points his finger at a random at a random soda can that was sitting on a nearby bench and focus’s the wind around his index finger to the tip, and fires it. The wind bullet hit the soda can knocking it off the bench. Manny and Frida looked on in awe.   
“You see art of wind is a practice that was passed down through my family. It’s an art that was created by my ancestor.” Ryumaru explained “But it’s not as easy as it looks. Practicing art ability’s takes much Ki practice.”   
“Like car keys?” Frida said tilting her head  
“Wait so there’s a key to all of this?” Manny said confused   
Ryumaru chuckles “No no no not like actually key’s. Ki, the energy that flows in all of us,”   
“How does this Ki thing work?” Frida asked  
“The main focus of ki is through the heart,” Ryumaru points at his heart “Mind,” He points at his head “Body,” He placed his hand on his chest “And most importantly breathing.” “With the focus of energy that is ki through these three vital points. You’re able to channel the power that is Ki within you. These are very important practices for Art users.”   
“Sooo if I practiced these ki thingy’s could I actually end up using art of wind?” Frida asked   
“Of course,” Ryumaru said happily “But it’ll probably take years on in before you can probably form power to form wind.”   
“Well…never mind…” Frida said shrugging.   
“How long did it take you to master all of this Ryu?” Manny asked   
“Well let’s see,” Ryumaru started to think “About…17 years. I started training in art of wind when I was six. I formed my first wind cyclone when I was 13. I started to get the hang of wind ability’s when I 18. Annnd…I guess if my math is correct 22 years.”   
“22 years? Dang….” Said Manny   
Ryumaru nods “It took me awhile before I could fully say I mastered it.”  
“So wait…what about that other kid?” Frida asked “Is he like an Art of fire user then?”   
“He is, which the reason why I wanted to recruit him. It’s also very surprising to me that there is an art of fire user…”   
“What do you mean by that?” Manny asked raising an eyebrow   
“Well…when it comes to art ability’s, there’s art of wind, art of water, art of earth and art of fire. That’s the 4 main art ability’s that’s practice among elemental families. Of course, there are also lost art ability’s as well. Fire was one of them…well I thought so till today...”  
“What happened with art of fire?” Frida asked   
“Well…there was one person…hundreds of years ago that appeared out of the sky and fell into a vast ocean. When he fell into the ocean…the ocean turned into blood. And the person that fell into that ocean appeared out of the water...his skin was bright red, horns of the devil, and black wings. He brought fire upon the nearby villagers. That person was the ancestor to art of fire. Art of fire was passed down only to those who were taught it. And it was only taught to 3 people…each passed away. And art of fire was never taught again…well like said…I thought it wasn’t…”   
“Whoa…” Frida said with her eyes widen a bit.   
“So…that guy. He’s the only art of fire user?” Manny said with arms crossed   
“It looks to be that way yes.” Ryumaru nods “The one detail about art of fire user’s that was recorded was red eyes. Eye’s of the devil.”   
Frida shivers “Jeez…this is kind of spooky…”   
Manny started thinking “Well, his eyes weren’t really red at all.” he said. “But…” Manny thought “When he used his fire did they go red or was I just seeing things…”  
“That’s interesting…” Ryumaru said rubbing his chin   
“Humph…oh well.” Manny said shrugging his shoulders “Hey is anyone hungry?”   
Frida shoots her hand in the air “ME! I want cup and cups of ice cream!”   
“Ice cream it is!” Manny said “Ryumaru you want to come?”   
“I’m not really in the mood for ice cream but thank you. I think I’ll go ahead and head back to my apartment. There’s some stuff I have to go over.”   
“Suit yourself. Hey, Frida I’ll race you to the ice cream store!”   
“You’re on!”   
Both Manny and Frida sprinted down the street to the ice cream store.   
Ryumaru smiled at the both of them “So full of energy.” He said cheerfully   
…   
“H-Hey…just let us go, we won’t mess with you again…” Begged a random thug   
Marcus kicked him straight him in the gut, making the thug wheeze and cough. “Stupid punks, you’re no different from those scumbags back home.” He kneeled down and reached into the pocket of the thug and pulls out a stack of money.   
Marcus smirks “Well, someone was loaded.” He said as he placed the money into his pocket. “Thanks, now I can go out and eat dinner.”He said as he walked off.   
As Marcus walked down the sidewalk, he couldn’t help but feel in ominous presence lingering behind him. Marcus stopped walking and he turned around, seeing a boy wearing a brown hat with the skull on the front. Around his torso he wore a long bright red cloth with black pants and pointy black boots. He also carried a around his back.   
“Man…you sure didn’t show any mercy to those guys huh? I like that…” Said Django of the dead looking over at Marcus   
Marcus narrowed his eyes at Django “Well…a talking skeleton…that’s something new for me.” He said as he stared at Django   
“Well welcome to Miracle city.” Django said with a smirk.   
“Is there something I can help you with bones?”   
“The name is Django. Django, of the dead, and it’s not me that wants to talk to you. It’s my nana.”   
Marcus scoffed “What?” he said chuckling “I was hoping to run into some cute girls not one’s that way over my age. I hate to do this but tell your grandma I’m not interested.” Marcus turned around and started walking off.   
“You want to know about the devils eyes right?” Said Django   
Marcus stopped dead in his tracks. Paused for a moment and slowly turned around to eye down Django.   
Django’s smirk grew wider “If you want to know…” Django walking over to Marcus and hands a piece of paper with the location of Sartana’s hideout. “Come to this place…”   
Marcus looked down at the piece of paper. He looked up at Django and glared at him “And how does your grandmother know about my family?”   
Django shrugs “Beats me. You’ll have to come meet her and find out.” Django said turning around and starts walking off “Take all the time you need.”   
Marcus looks down at the piece of paper “Well…looks like coming here to Miracle city wasn’t such a bad idea after all…” He said as he stuff’s the piece of paper into his pocket and turns around started walking.   
“I’ll pay her a visit right now then…”   
…  
“That was delicious!” Frida said walking out of the ice cream shop with Manny.   
Manny lets out a loud burp “You can say that again!” He said laughing.   
Frida looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. “Hey Manny, I’m about to head on home. You know how my dad can get if I’m not home by the right time.”   
“Alright Frida, see ya tomorrow!” Manny said with a smile.   
“Bye Manny!” Frida said as she ran down the sidewalk. As she ran she was wondering what her mother was cooking up. Even thought Frida ate big portions of ice cream, she always looked forward to what her mother was fixing.   
Once she made a left turn. She bumped straight into someone nearly falling down.   
“Hey watch it!” Frida said looking up at who she bumped into. “Huh…it’s you…”  
Marcus looked at Frida with a smile on his face “Sorry for bumping into you.”   
Frida chuckles “Nah, I should pay attention to where I’m going.”   
Marcus started to think “Uhh…Frina right?” He asked   
Frida face palms “it’s Frida…” She said irritably   
“Frida that’s right! I won’t forget it this time!” Said Marcus  
“Right,” Frida said rolling her eyes “Oh hey by the way. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me earlier.”   
“It was nothing.” Marcus replied “I was just in the right place at the right time.”   
“So what do you think of Miracle city so far? Pretty crazy at times huh?”   
Marcus chuckles “Not really…this place is no different from home honestly…” He said as his smile quickly went away   
“Really, where are you from?” Frida asked   
“Nowhere important,” Marcus said quickly as he walked past her “I would stay and chit chat but I have somewhere to be.”   
Frida looked at Marcus as he walked off. “He could at least tell me his name…” She thought as she turned forward and headed on home.   
…   
The sky was now dark and full of stars as Marcus Dupree arrived at Sartana of the dead’s hideout. Marcus stared at the hideout that looked to be an old prison that was long forgotten. Inside the old prison Marcus could hear the sound of someone playing a melody on a guitar. A loud click could be heard from the large iron doors, and they slowly opened. Marcus stepped inside. The inside of the old prison was full gold coins, diamonds, gold crowns, gold scepters and golden necklaces. But standing around those fortunes were tall, skeleton banditos with bright red eyes.   
Then, a cold dark feminine voice spoke to Marcus “I see...so you came…”   
Marcus looked forward. Sitting on throne build with bones was her. Dressed in a bright red dress and red sombrero, holding a golden guitar with black skull and bones mark on it was Sartana of the dead. Standing next to throne was her grandson, Django of the dead.   
Marcus turned around to see the iron doors behind close, and the clicked as it locked.   
“Welcome young one. You arrived pretty quickly…” Sartana said with a wicked smirk.   
Marcus walked forward. He looked around at the vast treasures around him. “A nice collection you have here…” He said   
“Do you like?” Sartana asked   
“It’s nothing I’m really interested in.” Marcus replied as he looked back up at her.   
Sartana lets out a dark chuckle “Of course…”   
“So…from what I’ve heard you have some important information you want to tell me.” Marcus said getting straight to the point.   
“Yes I do. Let me ask...your last name is Dupree am I right?” Sartana asked   
Marcus slightly narrowed his eyes at her “Yes it is…” He answered   
Sartana grins “Let me see…those beautiful red eyes…I just want to make sure…”   
Marcus clenches his fist in irritation. Using his devil eyes wasn’t something he uses for entertainment. He just took a deep breath and closes his eyes. Then he opens them. His eyes now had the bright red symbol of the pentagram.   
Sartana lets out delighted chuckle “Yes…those wonderful fierce eyes. The Devils eyes are so wonderful, yet dangerous and powerful. You don’t know the history of your family do you?”   
Marcus closes his eyes and his quickly re-opens them. His eyes reverted back to normal. “That’s why I’m here. Your grandson over there told me that you can tell me all about my ancestors!”   
“I could...”   
“You could?” Marcus said taken a back   
“Yes, unless you do something for me.” Said Sartana gently strumming the string to her mystic guitar   
“And exactly what is it that you want me to do for you?” Marcus asked. At this point his rage was already building quickly.   
“You seem to be a very strong and skilled boy. If you want me to tell you about your ancestors, take care of a certain person…”   
Marcus glared at Sartana “Excuse me?”   
“Kill El Tigre…” Sartana snarled   
A vein appeared on Marcus’s forehead “You want me to what?”   
“Kill El Tigre…and then I’ll tell you what you want…” Sartana said “It’s very simple. I’m sure someone of your caliber can easily handle El Tigre…”   
Marcus began to chuckle, then his chuckle turned into a loud laugh.   
“Is something funny?” Sartana asked   
“It’s just hilarious. Someone like you can’t even take care of kitten like that El Tigre kid. Why do you want me to do it? Because you too weak to do it yourself?” Marcus mocked   
“HEY! YOU WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!” Django roared   
“I’m speaking the truth. You two must be some big bad super villains but I bet its all talk. You must get your asses kicked on a daily basis. That’s why you want someone who’s better to do the job for you!”   
“Is that right?” Sartana said as she stopped strumming the strings on her mystic guitar. “Do you really think of me as a weak old woman because of these poor old bones?”   
Marcus noticed something. His breathing began to slow down. He felt lightheaded and his vision was becoming blurry. He started to slightly wobble left and right, his legs became weak making him unable to stand.   
“Is something wrong?” Sartana asked in fake worried tone “You look ill.”  
“D-Damn it…what the hell…” Marcus groaned. He placed his hand his chest and his breathing began to slow down.   
Django let out a sinister chuckle and walked over to Marcus. “Not so tough now are you punk?”   
“What did you do to me?” Marcus said through his teeth glaring up at Sartana   
“That’s call the melody of the fallen morale.” Sartana said with a grin “Once you hear its melody your body will slowly start to shut down. It’s something I thought while waiting for you.”   
“Goddamn it…” Marcus said as his arms felt weak. He could hardly lift them.   
“Don’t worry though. This little melody is only temporary. But you won’t be living long enough for it to wear off.” Sartana said as she, and Django point her mystic guitar at Marcus ready to fire there lasers at him.   
Fire swarmed around Marcus’s body and he released a shockwave that knocked Sartana, Django and everyone back. Fire appeared around Marcus’s hand, and lets out a loud scream and punches his fire covered hand to the ground causing a massive explosion that blew the roof off of Sartana’s hideout.   
Manny, who was lying in his bed reading a comic, felt the entire apartment complex shake.   
“Huh?” Manny said as he hops out of his bed and looks out the window. He saw a large surge of fire erupt into the sky “What the heck is that all about?”   
Back at the Sartana’s hideout, Marcus lied on the ground huffing and puffing. His vision was starting to come back to him and his body was regaining his strength.   
“NANA THIS BOY HAS DESTORYED OUR HIDEOUT!” Django shouted   
“Oh dear…and I really did like this place.” Sartana said as she, and Django walked out of the smoke.   
Marcus gets to his feet and stared down Sartana and Django “Bullshit…how the hell did you two survive that?!” he said shocked   
Sartana lets out a loud cackling laugh “If you think that that will get rid of us…you’re sadly mistaken!” Sartana strums her mystic guitar firing a heavy laser that hit Marcus directly in his chest knocking him to the ground.   
Marcus let out a loud scream of pain as he fell to the ground. Smoke resonating off the top of his chest.   
“AHAHAHA I LIKE THE WAY HE SCREAMS!” Django said whipping out his guitar. A dark red aura appeared around his guitar. Django slams his mystic guitar the ground and sending a rumbling shockwave that tore through the ground heading towards Marcus.   
Marcus rolled out of the way avoiding Django’s attack. Marcus hops to his feet. Marcus takes a deep breath and spits out a large wave of fire from his mouth.   
“DRAGON’S BREATH!” Marcus roared.   
“Oh please…” Sartana said as she quickly strummed her guitar. A red spear appeared around Sartana and Django. The fire hit the spear and Marcus’s attack was neutralized.   
“Oh give me a damn break…” Marcus said frustrated   
“You know. You wouldn’t be in this predicament if you just agreed to kill El Tigre.” Said Sartana   
“Oh shut the hell up. I’m not killing anybody for anyone.” Marcus said as a strong surge of fire engulfed his fist. The fire larger and raged fiercer.   
“Then I guess you’ll dying here…” Sartana said as she started strumming her guitar once again. Two small holes appeared around Sartana. And out of the small holes came large red hands that lunged at Marcus.  
“ART OF FIRE,” Marcus began “FLAME SERPENT!” Marcus shouted placing his hands on the ground and giant flaming serpent erupts from out of the ground and rushes towards Sartana’s attack. The flame serpent beats out Sartana’s attack and heads straight for her.   
Django hopped in front of Sartana. He gripped his guitar tightly and swings It upward sending a strong force slashed the sliced through Marcus’s serpent, cutting it in half and hit him directly.   
Marcus let out a cry of pain as the attack hit him and knocked him to the ground.   
“Thank you Django. That was very sweet of you.” Sartana said smiling at her grandson   
Marcus lied on the ground flat on his back. He groaned as he slowly rose up and coughs. Django charged forward leaped into the air and was coming down towards Marcus to land a strong two feet stomp on him. Marcus in time moved out of the way, gets to his feet and covers his right leg in a rage of fire and kicks Django in the stomach sending him crashing into a nearby tree.   
“ART OF FIRE FLAME BULLETS!” Marcus shouted holding with hands stuck out like revolvers and rapidly shoots out fire bullets from his fingertips at Django.   
Django quickly strums his mystic guitar making an opening on the ground and hops into the hole.   
Sartana strums her mystic guitar and rapidly fires lasers at Marcus. Marcus turned around and ran as fast as he could to avoid the lasers.   
Django’s hands came up from out of the ground and grabs Marcus around his ankles stopping him from running  
“S-SHIT!” Marcus shouted  
Sartana’s rapidly fired her lasers at Marcus. The best he could do is hold up his arms and block the lasers.   
Sartana stopped firing. Marcus slowly held down his arms and glared at Sartana.   
“Humph…tough skin you got there.” Said Sartana   
Django burst through the ground with an uppercut to Marcus’s jaw knocking him to the ground.   
“Tch, you really aren’t all that tough are you?” Django said grinning down at Marcus.   
“He might not be, but I am.”  
Django looked up seeing Manny swoop in and kick Django straight in the face knocking him to the ground and making him slide over to Sartana.   
“El Tigre!” Sartana snarled   
“In the flesh,” Manny said “Unlike you two!”   
Marcus opened his eyes and looked up at Manny “Where the hell did you come from?” he said through the pain   
“Just be glad I got here in time!” Manny glared down at Marcus “What the heck are you even doing here?!”   
“That can be saved for later if we live or not.” Marcus said getting to his feet.  
“You know what,” Said Django “I’m actually glad you came here El Tigre. I can get rid of you and that pesky jerk over there!” He threatened while pointing his mystic guitar at the two of them   
“I can’t believe you got me in this situation!” Manny whispered angrily at Marcus   
“I didn’t ask for your help!” Marcus whispered back “Anyway you fight these two all the time, what’s the trick?”   
“Just destroy their guitars and they’ll disappear.” Manny whispered to him   
“Is that it?” Marcus replied “If that’s how it is…” Fire erupted around his hands “I got this for sure!”   
“Well good follow m-“But before Manny could say anything Marcus already rushed in.  
Marcus rushed on in and went for Django. Django swung his mystic guitar at Marcus. Marcus clenched his fist and hit Django’s guitar with all his might. But to Marcus’s surprise the guitar didn’t break. This piece of wood didn’t break at all.  
“What?” Marcus said in disbelief   
Django flips his guitar and points the tip at Marcus and fires a laser. Marcus was knocked back straight over to Manny.   
“Did you even hit it hard enough?” Manny asked   
“It was like I was hitting steal!” Marcus said “I hit that damn guitar as hard as I needed to!”   
This time Django rushed in and swung his guitar at Manny. Manny ducked, extends his claws and slashed at Django’s guitar. Once he did sparks flew off the clash like Manny had slashed against steel.   
“HUH?” Manny said shocked   
Django grips his guitar and smacks Manny in the head with it, sending him flying into the air and landing on the ground.   
Sartana grinned “I’m sorry to say this El Tigre. But destroying our guitars won’t be as easy as it use to be.” She said darkly.   
“D-Dang it, what did they do to those guitars?” Manny said getting to his feet.   
Marcus growled “I’m getting real tired of this!” He said as devils eyes went active. Once Marcus’s Devils eyes went active, he instantly saw a light red glow around both Sartana’s and Django’s guitars. “What heck is that around the guitars?” Marcus thought.   
With one strum of Sartana’s guitar, undead bandits came shooting out of the ground and into the air. They all aimed straight for Marcus. Manny extends both his claws, leaped into the air and cuts down each undead bandit that Sartana summoned.   
Fire formed around Marcus’s fist and punches it to the ground creating a wall of fire blocking both Sartana and Django from him and Manny.   
“Hey Kat kid, when I used my devils eyes I saw some strange aura around their guitars! It’s what’s probably making their guitars hard to destroy!” Marcus quickly said to him.   
Manny stared at Marcus’s red eyes. “Y-You did have those red eyes…” he said to him.   
“DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID FURBALL?!” Marcus shouted at him   
“U-Uh yeah I did, you said something about an Aura around the guitars!” Manny replied quickly “HEY WHO’RE YOU CALLING A FURBALL?!”   
Suddenly bursting through the wall of fire was a large skeleton like hand grabs Manny and hoists him into the air. Sartana hand summoned a big skeleton like beast with long arms. Sartana stood on top of the skeleton beast letting a loud evil cackling laugh. Manny let out a cry of pain as the skeleton creature was crushing Manny in its grasp.  
Marcus rushed in to help but Django stood in his way.  
“Going somewhere hot head?” Django said with a smirk.   
“You boney bastards are getting on my nerves!” Marcus said frustrated. His devil eyes let out a bright glow.   
“Good!” Django said charging at Marcus and swings his mystic guitar at Marcus.   
Marcus catches the guitar with his bare hand. A red aura formed around Marcus’s hand. Once Marcus touched Django’s guitar a bright flash erupted on Django’s guitar and pushed both of them back.   
Django looks at his guitar “What the heck was that?” he said examining his guitar. “What the heck happened to the protector?!”   
Marcus stared at Django’s guitar and noticed that aura shield was gone “How did I do that?” He said looking at his hand. He could see a red flow of energy around his hand.  
Django glared at Marcus “Don’t think just because you broke the protection around my guitar I won’t back dow-“   
Suddenly a loud roar erupted from behind Django. Manny, with a fierce roar he broke out the grasp of the skeleton creature and lands on the ground on all fours. He looks up at Sartana and the Skeleton creature with his green primal eyes. A green aura was raging around Manny’s body.   
“What?” Sartana said confused   
The giant skeleton creature brings his hand down near Manny. Manny, with one slash of his claws he cuts the skeleton creatures hand into multiple pieces. Manny jumps high into the air and launches his grappling hook. His grappling hook shoots out like it was shot out of cannon and pierces through the skeleton creatures chest, leaving a large whole.   
Manny dashes down at the Skeleton creature with both his claws extended. In a flash, the entire skeleton creature was cut into pieces. The skeleton creature fell apart and Sartana was falling with it. Manny appeared above her, his grappling hook hand spinning quickly.  
“RIVERA, TIGER!” Manny began   
“NOOOOO!” Sartana screamed   
“PISTOL!” He screamed launching his grappling hook at Sartana. His grappling hook pierced through Sartana’s guitar and Sartana himself. Once Sartana’s guitar was broken, that was it. Sartana was gone in a small explosion. Manny lands on the ground. He was huffing and puffing as the green aura around his body slowly faded off his body.   
“NANA!” Django cried.   
“Holy crap…” Marcus said staring at Manny  
“Damn it…” Django said. “THIS ISN’T OVER El TIGRE!” he shouted as he strums his mystic guitar and ground below split open and hops down in the hole and disappears.   
“That’s right you boney brat you better run…” Marcus said as he falls down flat on his butt. “DAMN THAT WAS ANNOYING!” he shouted.   
The green aura around Manny’s body faded away and wobbles a bit. “Whoa…” Manny said “That…was one heck of a rush…”   
“MANNY!” Frida called out to him.   
Both Manny and Frida turned around to see Frida and Ryumaru rush over to them.   
“ARE YOU GUYS OK?” Frida asked frantically   
“Yeah we’re fine, nothing to worry about,” Said Manny with a smile   
“What happened here?” Ryumaru asked   
“Just dealing with skeletons is all…nothing too bad…” Marcus said breathlessly   
“Yeah…fighting Sartana of the dead and Django was nothing to bad at all.” Manny said glaring down at Marcus.  
“You two were fighting Sartana of the dead and Django? So that explains the big explosion then.” Frida said   
“That was actually caused by this guy.” Manny said pointing his thumb down at Marcus “You still didn’t ask my question. Are you that cocky that you just decided “HEY I’M GOING TO CHALLENGE THE BADDEST VILLIAN IN MIRACLE CITY!”   
“You started a fight with Sartana?” Frida said looking down at Sartana in shock “Hold on! Sartana was the person you were going to meet?!”   
“Wait wait wait! Why were you meeting with Sartana?!” Manny asked suspiciously   
Marcus takes a deep breath and gets to his feet “I met up with Sartana because apparently according to her boney grandson, she had information about my ancestors.”   
“She had Information about your ancestors?” Manny repeated confused   
“Yeah…I thought she was going to tell me about them. But in order to get the information I wanted…she wanted me to kill you.” Marcus said pointing at Manny.   
“Yup…that sounds like something she would scheme up…” Frida said nodding.   
“But of course…I’m going to kill anyone just to find out about my family history.” Marcus said self messaging his neck with his right hand.   
“So…you don’t know much about your ancestors?” Ryumaru asked  
“Nope…my mom and dad didn’t really tell me about them. I’m sure at one point in the future they would have.” Said Marcus   
“How come they never did?” Manny asked   
“That’s none of your business.” Marcus replied quickly with a bit of aggression in his voice.   
“Hey…I was just asking…” Manny said quietly   
“You’re a Dupree right?” Asked Ryumaru   
Marcus turned to Ryumaru “Yes…” he replied   
“You bare the Devils eyes…am I correct?”   
Marcus was quiet for 2 seconds and said “Yeah I do…”   
“This really is fascinating…an art of fire user with the Devils eyes. At your young age…” Ryumaru said astounded   
“Well I’m glad you’re fascinated. Unless you know anything about this power and my ancestor’s then hurry up and tell me.” Marcus said aggressively   
“Well…I only know a bit of history…not any detail abou-“   
“I already know about the art of fire and small details. I’m talking about this.” Marcus said activating his Devils eyes.   
Ryumaru sighed “I’m sorry but no…”   
“Tch…” Marcus closes his eyes and opens them. His eyes were back to normal. He looks over at Manny “Thanks by the way…for backing me up…”   
“Oh…” Manny was a bit surprised at the sudden thanks “No problem…Uhh…” Manny still didn’t know his name.   
“Marcus…Marcus Dupree…” Marcus said   
“Marcus Dupree…is that French?” Frida asked   
“No…it’s not.” Marcus said as he walked past them “By the way, that’s some crazy power you got.” He said as he walked off.   
“What crazy power?” Frida asked looking at Manny.   
“OH!” Manny said suddenly remembering “I GOT TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!”   
Manny went on to explain how he went into a sudden surge of power when he was getting crushed by Sartana’s Skeleton creature.   
“WHOA DUDE! DO YOU THINK THAT’S A NEW POWER?!” Frida asked excited   
“IT COULD BE! OH MAN I WISH YOU WERE HERE TO SEE ME KICK BUTT!” Manny responded as excited as Frida sounded.   
“I KNOW RIGHT?! UGH I WISH I WOULD HAVE STAYED OUT A BIT LONGER!”   
Ryumaru looked at Manny, and then started to think about Marcus. “Hmm…Manny is unlocking more power to his El Tigre belt. And that boy Marcus, his potential is just as great…” He looked around the area. He stared at what use to Sartana’s hideout.   
“This team couldn’t look anymore perfect…”   
To be continued


	3. On Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rivera Ready's up for the first ever hero mission outside Miracle city

**El Tigre the new Adventures Season 1 Episode 3 – On our way**

“So now I’m part of dad’s team! His partner recruited me to be a part of team Rivera!” Manny told her mother Maria Rivera.

It was lunch time and Manny and Frida went to the library to see her Maria as she was organizing the books on the shelves.

“Oh…that sounds great dear…” Maria said in an unsure tone.

“Ooooo I just can’t wait till we get our fist mission! I’m going to show those bad guys who El Tigre is all about!” Manny said determinedly

“Heck yeah, Manny got this new super cool power when he was fighting Sartana yesterday!” Frida said flipping through a random magazine. “He’s going to wipe the floor with those bad guys!”

“Manny got a new El Tigre power?” Maria said looking over at Frida.

“Yup,” Manny nods “It just came to me out of nowhere! All of a sudden I blacked out, and then when I came back to I had this crazy surge of power! IT WAS AWESOME!”

“I see…” Maria said softly “You’re really awakening to your El Tigre power’s I see.”

“Mom, are you ok? You seem kind of down.” Manny asked

“Oh no I’m fine!” Maria said smiling at her son “I’m just a bit worried that’s all. I just…don’t think you should be going out there. It could be dangerous, what if you catch something? Or what if someone kidnaps you! Or what if! WHAT IF!” Maria then began to star breathing quickly.

“Oh boy here we go.” Frida said as she reaches into her backpack, pulls out a brown paper bag and hands to Maria.

Maria takes the paper bag and slowly breathes into it.

“Mom mom I’ll be fine. Besides if things get to rough dad his partner Ryu will be there to back me up!” Manny said cheerfully.

“W-Well…as long as you have adult supervision I guess it’ll be ok.” Maria said timidly.

“Totally, I just wonder when we’ll be getting a mission. I mean every other hero has been sent out.” Manny said leaning back on his chair.

“No Idea, maybe there saving the best and most dangerous mission for the team!” Frida said

“That could be it! The grittiest, hardest mission for the best hero’s in Miracle city! Ohhh I can’t wait!” Manny said bouncing up and down.

Maria sighed “That’s not something to be too excited about Manny…” Maria then suddenly realized something. She turned to the two of them. “Manny, Frida…why aren’t you two in class?” She said placing her hands on her hips.

Manny and Frida looked at each other. They looked back up at Maria and smiled innocently. Maria narrowed her eyes down at them and then points to the exit of the library.

“Dang…I was hoping she wouldn’t notice…” Frida said snapping her fingers.

After the two of them left the library and headed into the halls. The launch bell had ringed and students emptied out of their class rooms. Both Manny and Frida discussed all of things that they were planning to do afterschool. Manny told Frida that he was going to try and see that he could channel the power that he used to defeat Sartana yesterday.

“Do you think you can do it again?” Asked Frida as she heads over to her locker

“I don’t know till I find out.” Manny replied

“How do you think you can do it? I mean the first time two times you were in a real tough spot.” Frida said putting in the combination to her locker.

“That’s true. But remember when I told you about the dream I had about my Ancient Tiger Spirit? I think that if I could just channel into the belt I could do it…i hope…”

The second Frida opened her locker, shooting out from inside was a boxing glove that smacked her right in the face knocking her down.

“OWWW!” Frida cried

“Whoa! Frida are you ok?!” Manny said helping to her feet.

“Oww…what’s with all these yellow birds?” Frida said in a disoriented tone.

Manny and Frida heard the sound of an evil laugh coming from around the corner. Zoe Aves appeared from around the corner with a big grin across her face and her arms crossed.

“All we needed was the bell to ring one more time!” Zoe laughed

“Zoe Aves…” Frida growled while glaring at Zoe.

“Can’t take a punch huh Suarez?” Zoe said mockingly

Frida bawled her up her fist and continued to glare at Zoe. She was about to walk forward and confront Zoe but Manny placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“Frida no, it’s not worth it. Just come on…” Manny whispered to her.

Zoe glared at Frida “Don’t let him stop you…I dare you to try something…” She said in a threatening tone.

Frida was slightly shaking with anger. She just picked up her backpack, closed her locker and just walked away. Manny turned around to glare at Zoe, and then quickly followed Frida to the cafeteria.

Frida walked into the cafeteria and sat down at nearby table and buried her face into her backpack.

“Frida…” Manny said sitting down next to her.

“J-Just give me a minute to calm down…” Frida muffled. She raised her head up and took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you just let me knock her lights out?” She said turning to Manny.

“Oh come on Frida she wasn’t worth it.”

“YES IT WAS!” Frida said “UGH!” She buried her face into backpack again. “She’s so darn lucky…”

Manny looked over at the lunch line and saw what was there. He smiled and looked at Frida “Hey, be right back!” he said getting up from his seat and going up to the launch line. After a couple of minutes Manny returned to the table where Frida was sitting.

“Hey Frida, are you hungry?” Manny asked happily

“Not all that much…” Frida muffled once again.

“Not even for…Churros?” Manny said, sliding the lunch tray over to her.

Frida quickly raises her head and looks at the lunch tray on the table. “This can’t be!” She said in shock. She grabbed one of the churros and eats it in one bight “MARVELOUS!”

“You sure you’re still hungry?” Manny asked in a playful tone.

But before Manny was about to say anything else Frida had already cleaned the plate and was in the launch line to get seconds.

“Wow…she REALLY doesn’t play around when it comes to churros…” Manny said with a smile.

Frida was at the front of line and she asked for more Churros. Manny saw that a frown came upon her face.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T HAVE SECONDS?!”

…

President Rodriguez sat in his office going over the progress report that hero’s of Miracle city turned in. A smile grew on his face. The progress reports that he’s received turned out really well. Cosmic Cleopatra has completed many missions in different countries, completing her missions with ease. But this isn’t something that the president was worried about at all. He was more worried about how much he was getting out of sending out his best hero’s.

“This is perfect!” Said President of Rodriguez with a big grin across his face

The buzzer on his desk went off and his secretary began to speak. “President Rodriguez, someone is here to speak with you.” She said

“Send whoever it is away I’m busy!” President Rodriguez said aggressively

“Sir- Hey, wait a second!”

The doors to President Rodriguez’s officer opened up. President Rodriguez looked up with annoyed expression on his face “How dare you!” He said slamming his hands on the table.

“How dare I?” Said Nelson Wilson, as he walked over to the desk of President Rodriguez with his slick back brown hair and wearing his black suit with a green tie, on his face he was wearing glasses with yellow glass lends. “I’m just coming here to work something out. I’m sure that you would love to hear it.”

“First of all you barge into my office, and you don’t even have the nerve to introduce yourself?” President Rodriguez said insulted  

“Oh pardon me, my name Is Nelson Wade. I am the host and planner to the international fighting tournament.”

President Rodriguez’s eyes widened. “Did you just say the international fighting tournament? The one that is hosted and televised all around the world?”

“That’s right,” Nelson said with a cheerful smile “And you see President Rodriguez. Miracle city is just full of the craziest villains and has very strong heroes. So we decided, hopefully with your approval, to host it here in this spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. So, what do you say?”

“OF COURSE-OF COURSE I WILL!” President Rodriguez said excitedly “Fill free to set up!”

Nelson smiles “Thank you! You won’t be disappointed at all! I’ll make sure you have the best luxury of watching!” He said happily. “Thank you very much for letting us host, the tournament in this wonderful city!” and with that, nelson left the office.

Nelson walked past the window that had a great view of Miracle city. Nelson couldn’t help but admire the view. He a big smile grew across his face.

“I wonder…if you really are here…somewhere in this god forsaken city…”

…

“Rodolfo I just don’t know about this…” Maria said concerned

“I know Maria. But I’m doing this for Manny’s own good.” Rodolfo responded “I know that you’re worried Maria but if anything happens I’ll be there for Manny.”

Both Maria and Rodolfo were talking through the phone. Maria had severe concerns about Manny going out on missions in the hero hiring association. Maria didn’t like the fact that Manny was going out of Miracle city where she couldn’t watch over him.

“I…I just don’t know Rodolfo. I don’t want anything to happen to Manny or…” Maria went silent for a moment. She then sighed “Just please watch over him…” She quickly hung up the phone.

Rodolfo hung up the phone as well and also let out a sigh “Please do not worry… my lovely Maria…” He said softly.

“She seems like a lovely women,” Said Ryumaru sitting at the kitchen table.

“AYEEE!” Rodolfo shouted startled.

“Oh my apologies Mr. Rivera,” Ryumaru said sipping his coffee.

“It’s fine. My goodness you really have to tell somebody when you’re coming over!” Rodolfo said frantically

“My apologies,” Ryumaru said with a chuckle.

“And yes, Maria is very lovely women, life a blooming flower…or an angle from the heavens above…” Rodolfo spoke a dreamy like tone.

“I would love to meet her. When will she be home?” Ryumaru asked

“Well we…aren’t really together anymore…” Rodolfo said

“Oh…OH…I…I didn’t know…”

“Its fine,” Rodolfo said quickly “So what brings you here Ryumaru. Do we finally have a mission?”

“Well two things actually. One, the international fighting tournament will be hosted here in Miracle city.” Ryumaru said

Rodolfo let out an excited squeal “HERE IN MIRACLE CITY?!” He screamed “YES! YES! OH THIS ONE OF MY LIFE TIME GOALS IS TO PERTICIPATE IN THIS TOURNAMENT!”

“Yes…this tournament will defiantly be interesting.” Ryumaru said with a smile. “And number two,” Ryumaru reached into his pocket and placed a piece of torn off newspaper on the table.

Rodolfo sat at the table and looked down at the piece of torn newspaper. On the front of the piece of torn piece of newspaper and saw two pictures. On the right, was man with slick black hair, his nose was small and his ears were a bit pointed. And on the left was a woman with a kitten mask and long wild red hair.

“These two are notorious criminals. Dangerous and highly skilled with deadly powers. Their crimes are robbery and murder. From what the mayor told me is that they are now hiding out in a town called Ven Vill.” Ryumaru explained

“So this will be our first mission? What are their powers?” Rodolfo asked

“Unknown,” Ryumaru replied “The only thing that was informed was that each person that was killed by them had multiple stab wounds all around the body.”

“I see.” Rodolfo said picking up the torn piece of newspaper and looking at the pictures. “That’s going to be a problem…not knowing our enemies ability’s will put us a disadvantage.”

“Yes it will…we’ll definitely have to be on our guard.” Ryumaru agreed.

“Well…we better start preparing for this. I’ll inform Manny once he gets back from school.” Rodolfo said getting up from the kitchen table.

“And…hmm…” Ryumaru clasped his hands together and placed his chin on the top.

“You still want to recruit that boy don’t you?” Rodolfo asked

“Yes…he’ll be a very important team member…I just don’t know what to do to convince him…” Ryumaru said.

“I don’t know. He seems to be someone who just wants to be left alone.” Rodolfo said

“So it seems…”

…

It was now 3:45. And all the kids were being let out of school. Both Manny and Frida walked out of the front entrance of Leon Middle School, but with angry expressions on their faces.

“UGH! I can’t believe our first period teacher gave us detention!” Frida said bitterly

“YEAH, IT’S NOT OUR FAULT THE FIRST PERIOD CLASS IS SO BORING!” Manny shouted

“Bah forget about it. So what do you want to do? Arcade? Something stupid that might cause internal bleeding?” Frida said smiling over at Manny.

“Actually…I still want to try and see if I can channel my Ancient Tiger Spirit again.”  Said Manny

“Oooh yeah we were going to do that.” Frida remembered.

Manny couldn’t keep in his chuckles “Oh man! This is going to be so cool! Finally I’m going to unlock all the secrets to the El Tigre Belt!”

But Manny’s excitement was suddenly halted. An explosion had occurred at the nearby bank. Walking out of the bank on giant robotic scorpion was Dr. Chipotle Sr. and his son Dr. Chipotle Jr. (AKA) Diego Chipotle.

“Oh give me a break!” Manny said annoyed

“Looks like that’s your cue,” Frida said looking over at Manny.

“Yup,” Manny dropped his back and spins his El Tigre belt transforming “El TIGRE!”

Dr. Chipotle and Diego turned over to Manny’s direction.

“El TIGRE!” they both snarled

Manny hops in the air and lands in front of them “Yeah I just shouted that.” He said glaring at them. “Can we hurry this up? I actually have plans so I can’t stay here that long.”

“Oh is that so?” Diego said “You might as well cancel your plans! BECAUSE YOU WON’T BE ALIVE TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!” He and his father activated their lasers and fires them Manny.

Manny hopped to the left, right, and jumped in the air avoiding the stream of lasers that was coming towards his way. Manny lands on the ground sprints quickly at Diego at his father with his claws extended. Once he got close enough the robotic scorpion thrust his stinger at Manny. With a few quick slashes he sliced the scorpion’s stinger into tiny pieces.

“WHAT?!” Dr. Chipotle Sr. said in shock

“Uh oh…” Diego gulped

“RIVERA TIGER CANNON!” Manny shouted shooting his grappling hook into the scorpion’s head completely destroying it.

Both Dr Chipotle Sr. and Diego were both sent into the air and crashed to the ground. Diego slowly gets to his feet and glares over at Manny. Manny looked over at Diego with a grin on his face.

“Give up?” Manny asked with confidence.

“Why you…” Diego growled.

Dr. Chipotle Sr. turned around to see a horde of police cars speeding towards their way. “DIEGO WE’RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!” he roared.

Diego held up his metal arm and a blinding light masked Manny’s sight.

“ARGH! WHAT THE HECK?!” Manny said holding his arms.

Once the blinding light was gone, Manny let down his arms and saw that both Dr. Chipotle Sr. and Diego were gone.

“What?  They’re gone just like that?” Manny said surprised “Well…they got away…”

“Hey Manny you ok?!” Frida said running over to him.

“Yeah, that wasn’t a problem at all!” Manny said reverting back to his normal clothes. “Alright, let’s go to Ryumaru’s!”  

“Right,” Frida said with nod.

…

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Shouted Dr. Chipotle Sr.

“I-I’m sorry!” Diego screamed

“I LET YOU BUILD THIS MACHINE ONLY FOR YOU TO SCREW IT UP!” Dr. Chipotle Sr. said as he was red in the face.

“AND HOW EXCATLY DID YOU WANT ME TO BUILD IT?! EVEN YOU CAN’T MAKE IT INDESTRUCTABLE!” Diego shouted looking up at his father.

“YOU MADE IT WEAK! UGH! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I EVER LET YOU MAKE ANYTHING!”

“THERE’S ONLY SO MUCH I CAN DO!” Diego screamed with tears in his eyes.

“I EXPECT MY SON TO DO BETTER!” Dr. Chipotle Sr. said roughly. “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

Diego just turned away from his father and ran out of the hideout. The tears wouldn’t stop streaming down his eyes. “DARN IT!” He screamed. He continued to sob as he just kept running. He didn’t care where. He just wanted to get away. 

“My, oh my…” Said Nelson as he walked out of the alleyway carrying a piece of the destroyed scorpion that Diego built “I don’t think it was that bad…poor boy.” He looked at the broken piece of the metal scorpion “But his talents are…very good. He’ll probably do wonders in the tournament…and maybe even…”

…

“WE FINALLY GOT A MISSION!” Manny said jumping in the air excited. “OH YEAH WOHOOOOOOOOO!”

“DUDE YOU’RE GOING TO KICK SO MUCH BUTT!” Frida said just as excited as Manny.

Ryumaru chuckled and then sighed “Yes we have our first mission. But it’s nothing to be too excited about. This mission will be dangerous. You need to take this serious.”

“Right right, of course!” Manny said nodding quickly.

“Now…with that out the way, there’s only one more thing that we need to do.” Ryumaru said rubbing his chin.

“What?” Both Manny and Frida said

A big explosion had occurred a couple block from where Manny, Frida and Ryumaru where.

“Oh man again?” Manny said sighing “WELP! I’ll think of this as a warm up!” He said as he transformed into El Tigre. He grabs a hold of Frida and shoots his grappling hook up to nearby building and swung to the location of where they heard the explosion. Ryumaru followed along.

Once they all arrived at the spot. Fire was covered around the area. And standing in the middle of it all was Marcus, with his foot placed on top of El oso’s head. Marcus twisted his foot around El oso’s head and turned around. He looked over at Manny, Frida and Ryumaru.

“Oh…it’s you guys again.” Marcus said “Sorry about the noise. This jerk right here…” he pointed his thumb down at El oso “Was starting a fight with me…so I decided to finish it.”

“Uh huh…” Manny said as he reverted back to his normal form. “Well thanks I guess…” He turned around and started walking.

“Marcus you’re just who I wanted to see actually.” Ryumaru said walking up to him.

Manny turned around quickly “He can’t be serious…” he whispered

“And why’s that?” Marcus asked raising an eyebrow

“Tomorrow we’ll be heading out on our first mission.  It’ll Manny, I and Rodolfo.” Ryumaru began “We would like it if you would please join the team...you’ll be a very-“ Ryumaru was cut off by Marcus’s loud laughter.

“Oh this is hilarious! I find it so funny that you all really waste your time with all this useless hero bullshit! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ANY OF THAT MATTERS?!” Marcus shouted “Hero’s are nothing but a waste of time, a mask and illusion to hide some stupid never ending battle!”

Manny clenches his fist and he began to shake in anger.

“Do yourselves a favor and just drop this stupid thing an-“

“SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!” Manny roared at the top of his lungs. He walks over to Marcus and grabs him by the collar of his shirt “YOU THINK YOU’RE SO FREAKING TOUGH AND SO WISE BUT GUESS WHAT?! YOU AREN’T! YES US HERO’S FIGHT A NEVER ENDING BATTLE AGAINS’T HERO’S BUT WE DO IT TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE WHO WE CARE ABOUT! AND GIVE PEOPLE AROUND US HOPE!” He releases his hand around from Marcus’s grasp roughly “You probably don’t fight for anyone but yourself and only care about yourself…”

Marcus’s eyes widened.

Manny walked past Ryumaru and Frida “Guys…come on…this guy is hopeless…”

“Wait up Manny!” Frida said following Manny.

Ryumaru looked at Marcus. “Sorry to waste your time…” He bowed, and left Marcus to his thoughts.

Marcus stood there in a daze. He slowly placed his hand on the necklace that was in his shirt “T-That’s…that’s not true I…” Marcus clenched his teeth “I use to…I mean I…”

Marcus was left alone with thoughts in the middle of the crackling fire.

…

The next morning, both Manny and Rodolfo were preparing to go on their mission to vens vill. They were both checking their bags and making sure that they had everything they needed.

“Yup, everything seems to be in order!” Rodolfo said picking up his bag. Rodolfo looked over at Manny and Maria.

“Do you have your tooth brush?” Maria asked

“Yup!” Manny said showing his tooth brush

“Do you have your toothpaste?”

“Check!” Manny said showing her the toothpaste

“Spare clothes?”

“Mom of course,” Manny chuckled

Maria thought for a few seconds “Zebra donkey undies?”

Manny’s face turned red “MOM!”

Maria giggled. But then her smile soon faded.

Manny looked up at her mother “Mom…I’m going to be ok. I promise!” He said confidently.

Maria nods and smiles at her son “I know dear…” Maria kissed Manny on his forehead “Please, both of you stay safe.”

“Bring back a souvenir!” Puma loco said 

“See ya mom!” Manny said as both he and his father left out of the hotel.

Manny and Rodolfo walked outside to see their taxi waiting for them. They both hopped in and the taxi took them down to their location.

“Kind of sucks that Frida couldn’t come…” Manny said sadly

“True, but she would’ve been put in harm’s way. Besides you know Emiliano wouldn’t approve of it.” Rodolfo said

“Yeah…” Manny said quietly 

After an hour Manny and Rodolfo had arrived at the travel station. Manny and Rodolfo had existed the taxi and heads for the front entrance. Manny stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn’t believe who he saw standing next to Ryumaru.

“N-No way…” Manny stuttered.

“Well…this is a surprise…” Rodolfo said with a smile.

Marcus was standing there looking away from both Manny and Rodolfo

“W-what the heck are you doing here?!” Manny bellowed

 “Marcus here met up with me after the speech you gave him. It seems your words really hit him.” Ryumaru said happily.

“Oh please…” Marcus said crossing his arms. “I was bored…I needed something to do so…”

“Suuure you did.” Rodolfo said with a grin “I can tell when somebody has a thirst for the good of all coursing through their veins! I knew when I first saw you, you had it in you!”

“Oh for the love of god…” Marcus said through his teeth.

“AND!” Rodolfo said pointing in the air “Team Rivera has officially been formed! And complete!”

“Tch…” Manny turned away “It would’ve been better with just the three us…”

“Somebody has to make sure the kitty doesn’t get too scared.” Marcus taunted

“Grrrr…I’m not a kitten!” Manny screamed

“Now now now you two play along! We’re a team! And we must work as team to take down our foe! NOW Let us go!” Rodolfo said running into the building.

Manny picked up his bag and walked past Marcus with a sour look on his face. Marcus followed along quietly. Ryumaru picked up his traveling bag. He looked at his traveling bag and squinted down at curiously.

“That’s funny…I don’t remember packing so much.” Ryumaru said suspiciously. He just shrugged it off and walked into the traveling building.

Once everything was set, they hopped on their bus. And they were all off to vens vill. Manny sat next to his father, and Ryumaru and Marcus sat across from each other.

A smile grew across Manny’s face as he stared out at the open road. This was going to be his first hero work outside of Miracle city. This was going to be the start of Manny making a name for himself across the world.

Manny smirks “This is it…let me at those bad guys…and I’m going to show them the power of El Tigre!”

To be continued


	4. Vens Vill Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rivera Finally arrives in the town of Vens vill to locate the criminals on the run

**El Tigre the New Adventures Season 1 Episode 4 – Vens Vill Investigation**

The bus ride to Vens vill was smooth and relaxing so far. Every now and then the bus would stop at certain stations to fuel up for gas and for everyone else to go use the bathroom or by snacks for the road. As the bus ride continued Manny couldn’t help but grin as he stared at out the window at the view of all the plains, farms and certain spots he’s never seen before.

“Look at all those groups of horses!” Said Manny excited “OH! Look at the big open field! AWESOME!”

Marcus, who was sitting on the other side of the seat across from Manny, Rodolfo and Ryumaru, just rolled his eyes and said “Ugh.” at Manny’s childish behavior. Ryumaru couldn’t help but smile seeing Manny excited.

“Is this your first time traveling Manny?” asked Ryumaru

“Yeah, I never really have been to anywhere else before!” said Manny, hopping up and down in his seat.

“The same could be said for me! This is really exciting!” Rodolfo said with a big excited grin on his face.

“What about you Marcus?” asked Ryumaru “Have you ever traveled much?”

Marcus didn’t respond. He was sitting in his seat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

“He must be resting.” Assumed Ryumaru

“Or he could just be acting like a jerk…” Manny said under his breath. Manny looked out the window of the bus and saw a vast river. His eyes lit up and he saw the setting sun’s light sparkle on the clean river water. “Whoa…” He said in awe. “Man…I really do wish that Frida was here to see all of this.”

Ryumaru looked up at his large back that was sitting above them. He swore he had just seen the bag move a bit.

_“Help…”_

Rodolfo turned around and looked behind him. He looked forward at Ryumaru. “Did you hear something?” He asked

_“Help, I can’t take it anymore!”_

“Is someone calling for help?” Manny asked

Ryumaru gets up from his seat and reaches for his bag. He carefully takes down his luggage and places it on the walkway.

_“HEY watch it!”_

“Uhh…did your bag just talk?” said Manny pointing at Ryumaru’s bag.

Ryumaru unzips his bag, and to Manny, Rodolfo and Ryumaru’s surprise, out pops Frida, taking a breath of the fresh air.

“FRIDA?!” Manny, Rodolfo and Ryumaru said together.

“FREEDOM AT LAST!” Shouted Frida

“Frida what are you doing here?!” Rodolfo asked completely shocked

“I came along for the trip.” Said Frida stepping out of the bag and straightening her skirt “Man it was not easy staying in that traveling bag let me tell you,”

“How did you sneak into my bag in the first place?!” Ryumaru asked confused

“I snuck into your bag when you went to the restroom. I was surprised that Marcus didn’t see me. He was too busy scowling the whole time so it was easy.” Frida explained.

“Frida your parents are going to be worried sick!” said Rodolfo

“Psh don’t worry about that! I took care of everything!” Frida said confidentially

**[Back at Frida’s home]**

“Frida you need to come out of your room! Are you going to spend your whole Saturday just lying in bed?” Said Carmela knocking on her door, she finally decided to open her door and walk in. She walked over to Frida’s bed and shook her head in disapproval. She yanks the covers off of Frida’s bed. Her facial expression went from sheer horror when she saw who was lying in Frida’s bed. She let out a loud scream of fear that caused her husband Emiliano to run upstairs to her.

“CARMELA WHAT’S WRONG?! IS FRIDA OK?!” Emiliano asked hysterically

“THAT’S NOT MY DAUGHTER!” Carmela screamed pointing at the person in bed.

Lying in Frida’s bed was a very short man about Frida’s size. He had the same blue hair and outfit as Frida. But his nose was large and round, and his head was egg shaped. He moved his eyes over to Carmela and Emiliano.

“WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?!” roared Emiliano

Fredo moved his eyes from the left and right “Uhhh…churros?” He said as he then grinned nervously.

Emiliano grabbed Fredo by his head and chucks out the window.

**[Back to the bus]**

“Yup,” Frida nods “all taken care of!” She said with a smile

“ALRIGHT YEAH!” Manny said shooting his arms up “I would defiantly hug you Frida but that would totally be gross!”

“I AGREE! High five!” Frida said holding up her hand

The two of them high fived and Manny began to instantly tell Frida about all the places that they passed on the bus ride. Frida replied by telling Manny that she was there but as luggage.

Rodolfo placed his hands on his face “It’s way too late to turn back now.” He said with a sigh

“True…” Said Ryumaru with a sigh

“Oh come on guys don’t be sad saps! I’m no stranger danger at all!” Said Frida

“Yeah come on dad having Frida around will be awesome!” Said Manny

“Well we really don’t have much of a choice at this point.” Said Rodolfo “Frida just make sure when things get rough you stay somewhere safe.”

“Yeah yeah I know.” Frida said nodding.

“1 hour left till we arrive in Vens Vill!” The bus driver informed

“Finally…” Marcus said sitting up from his seat and stretching.

“Oh there you are! I was wondering where you were.” Frida said smiling at Marcus.

“Yeah…he’s easy to forget at times…” Said Manny pouting “So Anti social…”

“Well now that the lovely Frida is with us I can finally have someone who’s not annoying to talk too.”Said Marcus

“OH _I’M_ the annoying one huh?!” Manny said sitting up from his seat.

“Ok you two don’t start!” Rodolfo said “Let’s just all relax till we arrive.”

After that, Rodolfo and Ryumaru had sat in different seats. Manny and Frida sat together and began talking about how Vens vill might look like. They also talked about the people that they’re going after.

It was now around 9:30pm once the bus had finally arrived in Ven’s vill. Manny and Frida stared out of the bus window as the bus drove through some parts of the town. The town itself was so quiet and almost empty. It almost looked like a ghost town. It looked eerie and a bit spooky.

 “Man…does anyone live around here at all?” Said Frida looking around the area.

“Yeah…did everyone abandon this town?” wondered Manny

“Not sure. Everyone could just be in hiding. Vens vill would be a lot more active right now. But since those escaped criminals are hiding out in this town it put everyone on edge.” Ryumaru explained.

The bus had stopped at nearby bus stop. They all had stepped off the bus stop onto the sidewalk. There was literally dead silence was they got off the bus. It was so quiet that-

Marcus clapped his together. The echo of the sound could have waked up the whole town.

“Yup…that’s some good silence alright.” Marcus laughed silently.

“DUDE!” Manny whispered to Marcus “What if the bad guys are around somewhere?! You’re going to blow our cover!”

“Oh please…it’s not like they’re going to immediately know it’s us unless we stand out and keep our heads low. Well…you and I aren’t standing out in any way at least…” Marcus said looking over at Rodolfo and Frida.

 Frida and Rodolfo looked down at their clothes.

Frida glared at Marcus “Heeeey, what’s wrong with what I got on?” She said offended

“I always where this, even to work,” Rodolfo replied.

“Well we should find somewhere to say. I wonder if there’s a hotel nearby.” Said Ryumaru

Manny was about to reply to Marcus’s comment about clothes when suddenly a loud scream could be heard from across the street. Everyone turned towards the direction of where the scream came from that followed with a couple of loud cocky laughs.

“That didn’t sound good.” Said Frida worried

Across the street of where the scream came from, a woman wearing a long light purple dress was slowly backing away in fear from a gang of thugs. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were light grey.

“Somebody please help me…” The woman pleased

“Sorry lady, at this time of night nobody is going to bother helping you.” The gang leader said.

“You wanna bet?”

The gang leader turned around and was met with a punch right to the face knocking him out cold. Manny turned around and with ease he defeated the rest of the thugs with no effort at all. The rest of the group followed along to where Manny had run off to.

“Manny next time don’t run off on your own! What if the criminals we’re after were here?!” Said Rodolfo worriedly

“Then I would have beaten them up!” Manny said with a grin

The woman Manny had saved just stared at them confused. “W-Who are you people?” She asked hesitantly

Manny turned forward “I’m glad you asked I’m-WHOA!” Manny was suddenly knocked out of the way by Marcus.

Marcus walked forward to and gently takes the girls hand and gets on one knee. He looks up at her with a charming smile across his face. “A fair maiden like you should never ever be sought after in such a violent way, your bright hair is like a beautiful sun flower above the bright blue sky, your eyes as mesmerizing as a pearl! Yes…you are the perfect women!”

The woman just stared at him and blinked a couple of times

“My name is Marcus Dupree.” Marcus said kissing her hand.

“Oh…oh my…ummm…” The Woman chuckles and blushed a bit

“HEY!” Manny shouted getting to his feet

 “And this is our cat.” Said Marcus pointing at Manny “He’s a feisty one,”

“DUDE WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?!” Manny said glaring at Marcus

“And he’s not allowed around the good furniture either.” Marcus whispered to the woman

“Alright you two break it up.” Ryumaru stepped in and separated Manny and Marcus. Ryumaru turns to the woman “Are you ok mam?”

The woman replied “Y-Yes…t-thank you. But…who are you people? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“We’re heroes from Miracle city who were sent to find the escaped criminals!” said Rodolfo “This is my son Manny.” He said placing his hand on Manny’s shoulders

“Hi I’m Frida!” She said waving at her

“This is my partner Ryumaru.” Said Rodolfo

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Said Ryumaru happily “And you’ve already met Marcus.”

“It’s nice to meet you all. My name is Melissa, Melissa hardy,” Melissa said with a smile “Wait did you say you all are heroes?”

“That’s right!” Manny said nodding “We’re here to help!”

“That’s amazing!” Melissa said amazed “Finally the town can go back to normal.”

“Do you know where the criminals are? Or where they probably went?” Rodolfo asked

Melissa shook her head no. “I’m sorry…but they’ve only shown up once. W-what they did…what he did it was…”

“You’ve seen their powers?” asked Ryumaru

“Y-Yes…it was strange. The man with the slick back hair, when he went up against officers of our town, they all fired the guns at him. But all he did was held out his hand and the bullets froze in the air and they repelled back at the cops.” Melissa explained “As for the other one…that girl. She summoned blades of all sorts out of thin air.”

“She summoned blades out of thin air?!” Said Frida in awe

“That’s crazy!” Said Manny

A thought had occurred to Ryumaru. Summoning blades out of thin air? He’s heard of this ability before. “Silent-Blade-Style,” He said

“What’s that?” Rodolfo asked curiously

“Silent-Blade-Style is a practice that originated in China. It was style that was used to easily assassinate neighboring enemies, the family that created this technique Fa-shin family.” Ryumaru explain

“So…we’re dealing with a guy that can stop bullets…and a girl who can summon blades out of thin air…” Said Frida “Well this is certainly something different from what we’re use to dealing with…”

“Well we know what we’re dealing with.” Said Rodolfo “All we need to do right now is fine a nearby hotel.”

“Umm if you want…you can stay at my house. We have plenty of room.” Melissa offered.

“Oh no we couldn’t do that,” Said Rodolfo modestly

“No I insist, you’re all helping our town so allow me to help you all have a comfortable place to say.”

“Thank you Ms. Hardy.” Said Rodolfo with a smile

Once that was decided Melissa took the group to the location of where her home was. It wasn’t too far out at all. Melissa opened the door to their home and they all stepped in. The inside of the house was actually pretty spacious. The living room was wide and had two couches in the middle of the room along with a Television. To the right of the room was the kitchen and stairs that lead to upstairs.

“Whoa! This is a really nice house!” Frida complimented

Melissa smiled “Thank you. We actually have too much room so upstairs we have two spare rooms.” She said

“Two?” Said Marcus raising an eyebrow “Well in that case I’m bunking with Frida,”

“NO you aren’t!” Said Manny glaring at Marcus

“Uhh Mom…” A boy said from upstairs “Who are these people?”

Melissa turned around and looked up seeing her son stare shyly down at them. “Oh Andrew its ok, don’t worry they’re just here to help us.”

Andrew walked down the stairs and quickly went over to her mother and hid behind her. He had short blond hair, some freckles around his cheeks and bright blue eyes. He wore blue shorts and a red and blue striped shirt.

“This is my son Andrew.” Melissa said patting her sons head “Andrew these are the hero’s that are here to help us.”

“Hey there little guy,” Frida said waving at him.

“Hi…” Andrew said softly

“Would anyone like anything to eat?” Melissa asked “You all must be hungry from the trip you all had to get here.”

“Oh yeah I’m starving!” Said Manny with a big smile on his face

“Same! Being stuck in a traveling bag for a couple of hours can really give you a big appetite!” Said Frida

“You two could be a little more formal about it! She invited us into her house after all!” Said Rodolfo looking down at the two

 Melissa giggled “No No its fine, please don’t worry.”

After everyone got situated Melissa was in the kitchen cooking up dinner while everyone was waiting in the living room. The group was going over what they know so far about who they’re going after one more time. Once that was done Melissa had finished cooking dinner. Melissa had cooked Mac and cheese along with steak and vegetables.

“OH I love Mac and cheese!” Said Manny with a big smile on his face

“Look at this tasty steak!” Said Frida licking her lips

“Thank you for the meal, we really appreciate it.” Said Rodolfo sincerely

“MEHAH THANKS!” Said Frida with her mouth full

“DISH FOOD IS AWEMSOME!” Said Manny with his mouth full as well.

Ryumaru looked up at the stairs “Will your son be joining us?” He asked

Melissa shook her head no “Andrew is…not feeling so well…” She said softly.

“Oh, well I hope he gets well soon!” Said Rodolfo

“Thank you…” Melissa said smiling at him.

Once everyone was done eating dinner they all headed up to their rooms to get ready for bed. Well Manny, Frida and Marcus did. Rodolfo and Ryumaru let the kids have the rooms and the two of them decided to sleep on the couches.

“Hey Frida, wanna share a room together?” asked Marcus

“Uhhh…I don’t think so.” Frida said shaking her head no. “Actually I think I’ll take this room.” She said walking into the first room.

“Wait hold on Frida,” Said Manny “If you take that room for yourself then-“

“Oh quit being such a brat.” Said Marcus stepping into the second room

“Ugh…” Manny groaned

“Sleep well guys!” Frida said closing the door.

Manny sighed and stepped into the second room. Marcus lied on the second bed in the room and stared out the window.

Marcus looked over at Manny “You don’t purr at night do you?” he asked

“Oh shut it,” Said Manny placing his bag next to his bed.

“Goodnight kitten.” Marcus said turning over in his bed.

“Argh stop calling me kitten!”

…

Morning rolled around and Manny wakes up and lies up from his bed. He lets out a yawn and gets out of his bed. He opens his traveling bag and takes out his toothpaste and toothbrush and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once that was done he left out of the bathroom and got dressed into his normal clothing and went downstairs.

Rodolfo and Ryumaru were sitting on the couch along with Frida who was eating eggs and bacon.

“Morning Manny!” Frida said

“Yo,” Manny said waving.

“Did you sleep well Hijo?” asked Rodolfo

“Yeah I did,” Said Manny nodding. He looked around the room “Where did _He_ run off too?”

“I’m guessing Marcus went out early.”Said Ryumaru

“Ahhh I knew he had the spirit of heroism running through his veins! He couldn’t wait to bring those criminals to justice!” Said Rodolfo happily

“Or he could just be out doing whatever he wanted. Like not looking for the criminals,” Said Manny

“Speaking of which, we’ll be heading out to scout around for them and find clues of where they might be hiding.” Said Ryumaru

“That’s right,” Said Rodolfo nodding “I’ll be scouting out with Ryumaru. You and Marcus will be scouting out to the right of town.”

“What should I do?” asked Frida

“Frida I think it’s best if you stay here at the home.” Said Ryumaru

“Oh come on!” Frida said frowning

“Dad Frida can come along. I’ll make sure nothing happens to her! You know I can do that.” Said Manny

Both Rodolfo and Ryumaru thought about it for a moment.

“Alright,” Rodolfo agreed “You two be careful…”

“Don’t worry dad I can handle myself!” Manny said smiling “Come on Frida! Let’s go hunt some bad guys!”

“YOU BETCHA!” Frida said hopping to her feet.

“Wait Manny before you go.” Ryumaru said reaching into a envelope and pulling out to extra copies of pictures “Take this with you.”

“Right!” Manny said nodding and taking the pictures. 

The two of them left the house quickly. Rodolfo let out a small sigh and rested his head on the palm of his right hand. “Sometimes I don’t think he knows how serious this can get…” Said Rodolfo tiredly

“He’s still young Rodolfo. Manny still has a long ways to go before he matures.” Said Ryumaru

“I know…” Rodolfo said nodding “I just hope Manny doesn’t do anything risky is all…”

…

Both Manny and Frida walked the streets Vens Vill. The first thing that they noticed is how quiet everything was. How peaceful everything was around the town. Not to mention how quiet everything is. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the blowing wind, feet against the pavement and occasional coughs from a couple of citizens. It was definitely something that both Manny and Frida were not use, to at all.

“So what should we do first?” Frida asked Manny

“Well I guess we start asking around.” Manny replied

“Shouldn’t we look for Marcus first?”

“Nah let that jerk do what he wants.” Manny said bitterly “If he wants to do everything by himself then by all means let him!”

“Well alright,” Frida said shrugging.

And so the investigation began. Manny and Frida walked around town asking random citizens about criminals that came here in Vens vill. One person responded by say that they haven’t seen the two since the incident that occurred when they first arrived, two other citizens reported saying the same thing that the first person Manny and Frida asked earlier said. The search continued on. They went into restraints, grocery stores, they even asked the local police department, and even they were having trouble finding them. After a couple of hours of asking questions they finally decided to take a break. They bought some ice cream and went over to a nearby park and sat down on one of the benches.

“This is what we needed to do! Take a break and have some delicious ice cream!” Frida said happily 

“Yeah the ice cream here is really good!” Manny said taking a couple of licks.

“I wonder how your dad and Ryumaru are doing.” Frida wondered

“Probably a lot better than we’re doing I know that for sure…”

“Jeez… I wonder where Marcus is. We haven’t run into him all day.”

“Oh I don’t know…he’s probably just-“ Manny paused for a moment and looked forward. His jaw dropped a bit. “You got to be kidding me…”

“What?” Frida said. She looked forward as well “Oh wow…”

Marcus was sitting on the opposite side of the park with his arm over a girl with dark black hair, grey shirt and blue jean pants.

“That stupid…” Manny began as he shoots from out his seat.

“Is this really what this guy has been doing all day?” Frida said in disbelief

Over to where Marcus was. He and the girl he was with were sitting at the bench were laughing and having a pretty good time.

“I have to admit this town is really nice!” Said Marcus

“It’s really nice isn’t it?” The girl with the black hair said with gentle voice.

“But…” Marcus said placing his arm over her shoulder. “Meeting you really made this trip a lot better.” He whispered to her.

The girl with the black hair blushed and she looked away shyly

“I’m being truthful…” Marcus said sliding his hand through her hair. “Your hair is soft and beautiful…”

“You’re such a ladies’ man aren’t you?” She said playfully

“I can’t help it when a meet such a beautiful girl like you.” Marcus said with a wink.

“Oh stop…” She said with a chuckle as she moved his hand away from her hair.

“Yeah…stop Marcus…”

Marcus recognized that voice. He turned around, and Manny smashed the ice cream cone he had into Marcus’s face.

“HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” shouted Marcus wiping the ice cream away from his face.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” Manny screamed at Marcus. “IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU’VE BEEN DOING ALL DAY?!”

“UGH WILL YOU BACK OFF?! UGH YOU’RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!” Marcus screamed back at Manny

“I’M A PAIN?! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SPENT THE WHOLE DAY FLIRTING WITH SOME GIRL WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INVESTIGATING!”

“AND I WAS DOING THAT! THIS LOVELY WOMEN RIGHT HERE,” Marcus points to the girl with the black hair “WAS IN NEED OF HELP! AND SO I GAVE IT TO HER!”

“OH YOU’RE SO FULL OF IT!”

“Umm…” The black haired girl said hesitantly “Am…I causing any trouble?”

“Oh no!” Marcus said quickly turning to her and shaking his head no “Are cat just hasn’t had his daily dose of tuna, he’s just real upset with me.”

“THAT’S IT!” Manny roared. He reached for his belt buckle attempting to spin his belt buckle till Frida stopped him.

“Manny stop, control yourself!” Frida said quickly. “Come on…let’s just go…”

“UGH!” Manny groaned as both he and Frida just walked away.

“Tch…I can’t stand that guy…” said Marcus sitting down on the bench.

“Are you ok?” The girl with the black hair asked.

“Yeah I’m fine, no need to worry at all.” Marcus replied “Sorry you had to see that.”

“Umm…if I may ask, what did he mean by investigation?” She asked

“Oh yeah…me, that little punk, his dad and his partner were all sent here to look out for some super power criminals that are on the run. They were last seen here and we’re out investigating.” Marcus explained

“Oh…yeah I heard about that.” she said worriedly “You’re so young and brave to be taking such a risk!”

Marcus blushed “Well yeah you know…” He rubs the back of his head.

“Umm…later tonight…do you want to any chance come by and see me?” She asked softly.

“Huh? You mean…stop by your place?”

She nods

Marcus’s face went completely red. “S-Sure, sure I will!- I mean,” Marcus coughed “Of course, I can’t turn down an offer from such a lovely women,” He said smoothly

“Great!” She takes out a piece of paper and writes down her address and hands it to Marcus. “Come by around 7:30pm.” She said getting up from the bench. “I can’t wait to see you.” She winks at him and then walks off.

Marcus almost looked like he was melting onto the bench. He then hops up and starts giggling to himself.

“I’m such a lucky guy!”

…

Later that day everyone had returned to Melissa’s home. Manny was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Rodolfo and Ryumaru were sitting on the other couch going over possible clues. Frida was sitting next to Manny twiddling her thumbs, hoping that when Marcus comes down from downstairs they both won’t get into another argument.

“It seems that the only commotion that the caused was from when they first arrived.” Said Ryumaru

“It seems so…” Rodolfo replied. He looked over at Manny “Manny are you ok?”

“No…I’m not.” Manny replied aggressively.

“What’s wrong?” Rodolfo asked

As Manny was about to reply Marcus came walking from downstairs whistling happily.

“Marcus? When did you get back?” Ryumaru asked looking over at Marcus

“Ehh earlier, I wanted to have enough energy to go out on the date I have with this wonderful girl named Mika!” Marcus said excited

“A date?!” Rodolfo and Ryumaru said in unison.

“Marcus you do realize that we’re not here on vacation. We’re here on a mission!” Said Ryumaru in a serious tone

“No he doesn’t…” Manny said glaring over at Marcus “He doesn’t take anything serious at all!”

“What I can’t have a date with a beautiful girl after a hard day of work?” Marcus said taken a back

“YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING AT ALL!” Manny shouted at Marcus.

“Manny calm down…” Frida whispered to him.

“WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING THIS STUPID IDIOT WITH US?!” Manny yelled

“Ugh…I don’t have time for this.” Marcus said opening the front door and walking out.

Melissa walked into the living room with a concerned expression “Is everything ok?” She asked quietly

“Yes Melissa I’m sorry about the noise.” Ryumaru said sincerely

“Did…he just leave out at this time?” Melissa asked worriedly. “It’s not really safe at all…especially when it comes to those criminals who could be around anywhere.”

“This is not good…” Rodolfo said rubbing his head.

“Hmph…just let him go…” Manny said irritably

“Manny was just can’t let him go out by himself.” Frida said looking at Manny “What if something happens?”

“So what? He obviously didn’t care about this whole thing anyway!” Manny said with his arms crossed

“Manny come on…” Frida pleaded

“Oh dear…” Ryumaru said with a deep sigh. “What in the world are we going to do with these kids?” He whispered

…

Marcus walked down the street to the address that Mika handed to him. He hummed a tune of cheerfulness. He couldn’t wait to meet up with Mika and spend the whole night with her. Marcus arrived in the apartment area where Mika lived. He looked at the piece of paper that had her room number on it. He walked down the pathway following the numbers of room doors till finally he arrived at the correct door.

Marcus raised his hand to knock on the door but once he was about to the door already opened and Mika smiled at him.

“Hey,” Mika said with a cute smile.

Marcus heart skipped a beat and then he blushes “H-Hey!” He said gulping.

“Come on in.” Mika said holding the door open for him.

Marcus walked into the apartment. The entire apartment was very neat. The walls were painted grey. There was one couch in the middle of the room and kitchen on the other side.

“Not bad,” Marcus said looking around the apartment. “Very clean!”

“Thank you…” Mika said silently. She walks over to Marcus and places her head on his back.

Marcus’s heart began to beat when she felt Mika’s touch. “M-Mika?” He stuttered

“Marcus…” Mika whispered “Let me…be with you…”

Marcus’s face went completely red.

Mika reached behind her. A white mist was forming around her hand and it transformed into a small dagger. “I want to see…your blood…” She thrust the near Marcus. But to her surprise Marcus caught the dagger with ease. He turned around and glared at her.

“So…you are one of the criminals?” said Marcus clenching her hand tightly.

Mika kicked Marcus in the back sending him forward onto the floor. Marcus quickly got to his feet and both his hands went a blaze with fire.

Mika’s eyed widen a bit “Art of fire?”

Marcus was about to lunge forward but instantly he noticed that he felt heavy. He felt like he was carrying 2 tons on his back. Marcus groaned as he fell to the ground on his knees. “W-what the hell is going on?” He said trying to move with everything he’s got.

“So this is him?” Said a gentle and calm voice behind Marcus

“Yes…well one of them.’ Said Mika

Marcus slowly turned his head around. Coming from behind Marcus was a man with light brown skin, slick black hair, he wore a grey tank top along with blue jeans and running shoes. His ears were pointed and his nose was small. His eyes were calm, but yet had a fierce look to them.

“Hmm…this is going to be a problem Chio…” Said Adrian Verona

Chio took off the black wig and her bright red hair fell down to shoulder length. “Why’s that? We have of them?” she asked curiously.

“I wanted to end all of them at once…” Said Adrian casually

“Well…once we end him…we’ll go kill the others and leave this stupid town.” Said Chio

“D-DAMN IT!” Marcus screamed “WHT CAN’T I MOVE?!” He said frustration

“You don’t need to know…” Adrian said calmly “It won’t matter.” He looked over at Chio. “You know what to do.”

Chio nods. She summoned her dagger once more, and held it up high.

Marcus looked up at her with his eyes widened.

“D-DAMN IT!”

To be continued


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the investigation begins, Marcus has just fallen into a trap laid out by the criminals know as Chio And Adrian

Rodolfo and Ryumaru had finished discussing the criminals on the run. They all sat in the living room sipping coffee and just enjoying the peace and quiet. Melissa was in the kitchen washing the plates from when everyone had dinner. Manny was sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He was still upset with Marcus and couldn’t over the frustration he was currently having with him. Frida was silently flipping through a magazine humming one of her favorite songs. Melissa had finished washing the dishes and walked over to them.

“Is everyone ok?” Melissa asked softly.

“Yes everything is fine. We’re all about to head to bed soon.” Rodolfo responded smiling at her.

Melissa looked over at the front door and then back at Rodolfo “Umm…are you sure it’s ok for you all to let him go out on his own?” She asked worriedly.

“Tch who cares about him…” Manny said bitterly

“Manny that’s not nice.” Rodolfo said sternly to Manny

“Whatever…” Manny said picking up a magazine off the table and opening it.

Ryumaru sighed “She’s right Rodolfo. It’s very careless of us to just let him go. He’s strong yes but he’s still young…” He said getting to his feet.

“Why should we go after him? It’s obvious he doesn’t care about any of us! So why should we care about him?!” said Manny looking up at Ryumaru “He’s nothing but a selfish punk!”

“Manny that’s enough!” Rodolfo said glaring at his son. He looks over at Melissa “I’m so sorry.”

“No no it’s fine,” Melissa said with a smile “I’m sure everyone is just worried.”

“I’m going to go after Marcus.” Ryumaru said heading to the door.

“Manny, go with him.” Said Rodolfo

“What? Why should I?!” asked Manny “That guy doesn-“

“I will not ask you again! He is our ally! I will stay here and watch over the house and Frida! Go with Ryu now!” Rodolfo said raising his voice a bit.

Manny groaned and gets off the couch and heads over to Ryumaru scowling. The two of them walk out of the house and closes the door behind them. Rodolfo sighed and takes another sip of coffee.

“He does seem like a nice boy though…” Melissa said rubbing her hand.

“He is…at times…” Rodolfo said rubbing the back of his head.

“When he wants to be,” Said Frida flipping through her music magazine and chuckles.

Melissa giggles “Would you like me to refill your coffee Mr. Rivera?” She asked kindly

“No that’ll be all. Thank you so much for treating us so kindly.” Rodolfo said sincerely

“Anything for our hero’s,” Melissa said smiling warmly at him.

Rodolfo looked over at the book shelves that were sitting in corner next to the window. Rodolfo stared at a picture that was on the center of the shelf. The picture had Melissa, holding Andrew in her arms, and another man, with blond hair and blue eyes holding his arms around Melissa.

“Umm excuse me.” Rodolfo said to Melissa as she picked up his coffee.

“Yes?” Melissa replied.

“If I may ask…where is the husband?”

Melissa’s hand flinched and she stared down at the floor. She turned around walked over to kitchen and placed the cup in the sink to wash it. Frida looked over at Rodolfo with a nervous expression on her face.

“Melissa I’m sorry if I brought up anything bad.” Rodolfo apologized

“No it’s fine.” Melissa said looking out the kitchen window “It’s…just a bit too soon is all…”

“What do you mean?” Frida asked

Melissa sighs and she turns to everyone. She walks over to the living room and sits on the couch. She placed her right hand on her left and she looked at Rodolfo with sorrow in her eyes.

“Those criminals that you all are looking for…killed my husband…” Melissa said, trying to hold back her tears.

Frida gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Rodolfo eyes widen a bit. Tears started to flow down Melissa’s cheeks and she silently began to sob. Frida went over to her and placed her arm over her shoulder.

“Melissa…I’m-I’m so sorry…” Rodolfo said looking at her.

“Andrew…h-he hasn’t been the same ever since then…” Melissa said through her sobs.

It would take a couple of minutes till Melissa had finally calmed down. She thanks both Frida and Rodolfo for being there for her and she walks upstairs to go check on Andrew.

Frida sighed and she held herself. Rodolfo looked over at Frida “Are you ok Frida?” He asked

“Yeah I’m fine…” Frida replied “It’s just…really sad you know.”

“Yes I know…” Rodolfo said nodding.

Upstairs, Melissa entered Andrew’s room. Andrew was lying in bed with the covers over his head. Melissa sat on the edge of the bed and moves her hand over to Andrew’s head and softly pats him.

“Goodnight love…” Melissa whispered

“Mom…” Andrew said.

“Yes dear?”

“I miss daddy…” Andrew said looking over at mother with tears in his eyes.

Tears began to fall down from Melissa eyes. Andrew lies up and crawls over to her mother, burying his face into her chest. Melissa wraps his arms around her son and gently rocks him slowly.

“I miss him too dear…” She whispered to him. “I miss him too…”

**[Back to Marcus]**

“D-DAMN IT!” Marcus roared. He forced his hand up with all his strength. Chio’s blade pierced through Marcus’s hand, and Marcus groaned at the pain.

“Tch…this little punk is tough.” Said Adrian, as he closed his eyes

Once Adrian closed his eyes, the pressure that was around Marcus increased ten folds, causing Marcus’s face and body completely be stuck to floor. Marcus screamed at the overwhelming pressure that was surrounding his body.

“What the hell is going oooooooon?!” Marcus roared. He couldn’t move. The pressure was so intense, even a small creator on the floor was starting to form.

Chio picked up her blade and stares at Marcus on the ground “Hmm…interesting. I didn’t think there was anyone else who could get up from the first capacity.” She said tossing the blade into the air and catching it.

“Same here,” Said Adrian “Alright Chio, go ahead and kill him- What the hell?” He said surprised as he looked down at Marcus.

Fire was beginning to form around Marcus’s body. It began to spread around his upper body and down to his legs. The fire began to crackle and burn, and swirl around his body.

“SHIT! CHIO HE’S GOING TO BLOW!” Adrian bellowed as he lunges forward, wraps his arms around Chio, and uses body weight to break through the apartment door, hopping over the railing and leaving the apartment.

Marcus’s entire body sends off a powerful wave of fire that blew the roof off the entire apartment complex. The rumble from the explosion caused the entire area to shake, everyone four blocks down could feel it. Adrian had shielded Chio from any ruble that was flying towards their way. He looked down at Chio “Are you ok?” He asked worriedly

“I’m fine.” Chio said looking up at him.

Adrian gets off of Chio and gets to his feet. He holds out his hand and helps her off the ground. “That kid…is he really an Art of fire user?” He said looking towards the apartment complex that was now caught completely on fire.

“It seems so…I didn’t expect him to be one…this is seriously a problem Adrian…” Chio whispered to him.

“You can say that again…” Said Adrian agreeing

The two of them looked up at the apartment complex. Marcus had walked out of the now burned away room that once belonged to Adrian and Chio. He stood on top of the balcony and glared down at them as the fire raged on behind him. He hops down and lands in front of them. He pops his neck and stretches a bit, working out the kinks.

“I don’t know what the hell you pulled off back there…but it’s not going to happen again.” Marcus threatened. He then eyes down Chio “You’re a cold women…playing with another man’s emotions. I thought we had something special.”

Chio grinned “You’re so naïve as to actually think I’d be with some little kid like you.” She scoffed

Marcus smirked. He holds out his hands and fire raged around them. “Anyway, it’s obvious you two are the criminals we were searching high and low for. I’m going to go on a wild guess and say that you two aren’t coming quietly?”

“What the hell do you think?” Adrian said glaring at him.

Marcus slammed his hands to ground “ART OF FIRE! BURNING SERPENT!” He roared as all the fire from his hand sinks into the ground, and then bursting out was a large flaming serpent that lunged at Adrian and Chio.

Both Adrian and Chio leap out of the way as the flaming serpent hits the ground.  Chio summoned two kunai’s in her hand out of thin air and tosses them at Marcus. Marcus was about to dodge move out of the way and dodge the kunai’s but something locked him in place. He fell to his knees once again by an overwhelming force. The Kunai’s ended up striking him in the shoulders

“ARGH!” Marcus groaned. “What the hell is going on? Why does this keep happening?! What is this?!”

Adrian lets out a confident laugh “What was that you said about you not falling for it again? Get him Chio!”

Chio summoned a dagger in her hand and was ready to toss it at him. But Marcus quickly opened his mouth, and blaze of flames shoots out from his mouth at Chio and Adrian. The two of them had no choice but to leap out of the way landing on top of nearby buildings. Once they did, Marcus was able to move again. The overwhelming force was lifted off of him.

Marcus quickly gets to his feet and glares up at them “Damn it what kind of game are they playing?!” He said aggressively.

Loud sirens could be heard coming from behind Marcus. He turns around seeing three fire trucks pull up behind him. The fire fighter’s hop off the trucks and quickly grab the fire hoses and hooks them up to a nearby hydrant, they begin to spray down the fire that was raging furiously on the apartment building.

Adrian looks over at the fire trucks and grins “Perfect…” He whispered. He closes his eyes, and focuses on the fire trucks. A vein appeared on his head as he did this. Then, one of the fire fighter’s trucks began to move slightly. Then suddenly the fire trucks was lifted the air, and sent hurdling towards Marcus at a great speed.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Marcus said taken off guard. Marcus held up his hands ready to take the hit of the fire truck. To his surprise once he opened his eyes. The fire truck was gone. He looked around the ground to see that the fire truck was sliced into three separate pieces.

“How many times do I have to come in and save your stupid butt?” Said Manny landing in front of Marcus

Chio and Adrian looked down at Manny. “So that’s him…El Tigre…” said Adrian “This is definitely going to be a problem…” He said frustrated.

“We need to go…I don’t want to draw any more attention…then we need to.” Chio said to Adrian.

“Right…let’s go.”

Adrian picks up Chio, and with one leap. He jumps high into the air; it almost looked as if he was floating. And just like that they were out of sight.

Marcus lets out a groan of pain and sits down on the ground.

“Serves you right you stupid idiot!” Manny said looking down at Marcus.

“Oh shut the hell up!” Marcus growled at Manny as he yanks the kunais out of his right shoulder.

“I think what you meant to say was “Oh thanks Manny for saving my life!” you ungrateful jerk!” Manny shouted at Marcus.

Ryumaru was in the back assisting the fire fighters. He moves his hands around creating a ball of wind, and he tosses the ball of wind on the apartment complex. That ball of wind began to expand into dome like sphere of wind that was going around in circles, putting out the fire. Ryumaru lands on the ground, the fire fighters thank Ryumaru for assisting. He bows and apologizes for the fire truck, which they respond by laughing and shrugging it off. Ryumaru looks over towards Manny and Marcus and walks over to them.

Ryumaru looked down at Marcus.

Marcus looked up at Ryumaru, he scoffs and looks away “I’m sorry…there I said it…” He said in irritable tone.

“Marcus…” Ryumaru said trying to sound as calm as possible. “How many people were in that apartment complex?”

Marcus’s eyes suddenly became wide and so did Manny’s. Marcus quickly gets to his feet and look towards the apartment complex.

“Be glad…it was abandoned and was going to be tore down soon.” Ryumaru explained. “Were you that reckless while fighting against those criminals?”

“I HAD NO CHOICE!” Marcus began “I couldn’t move! One of those bastards did something to me! I couldn-“

“You wouldn’t have had to make a choice like that if you weren’t being so carless!” Ryumaru scolded Marcus. “You could have killed many people today. You better be glad that that apartment complex was empty!”

Marcus slightly hung his head and clenches his fist.

“Now, let’s get back to Melissa’s home. You have wounds that need tending to.” Ryumaru said to him.

Marcus simply nods. And the three of them walked back to Melissa’s home.

Elsewhere, Adrian and Chio landed on top of roof. Adrian sat next to Chio, staring up at the star covered sky. Chio looked over at Adrian. She scoots closer to him and leans on him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Adrian…let’s just go…” Chio whispered to him. “Let’s just leave now…”

“They’ll see us leaving Chio. We need to take care of them now…” Adrian whispered to her.

“Adrian I’m so tired of taking lives! I just want to leave without spilling anymore blood!” Chio said to him.

“And I’m tired of being of getting chased by some stupid hero’s! We need to kill them now! Once we take care of them we’ll leave right away. We’ll change our looks and everything.” Adrian said picking up Chio’s hand and grasping it tightly “Then…we can finally just live in peace…”

Chio stared into Adrian’s eyes. She sighs and nods. “Alright…this’ll be the last time we ever have to fight…tomorrow will be it…”

Adrian leaned in and kissed Chio on the lips. Chio placed her hand around Adrian’s neck deepening the kiss.

Adrian broke away and smiled at her “I love you Chio…”

She smiled back “I love you too Adrian…” she said softly.

…

Marcus was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with his shirt off. Melissa was wearing gloves and was tending to Marcus’s cuts, stitching up the knife wounds and cleaning it. Rodolfo looked over at Marcus with a look of “I told you so” Written all over his face.

Melissa just stared at Marcus’s body. There were so many deep scars that healed over time that was all over his body. “My goodness…how did you get all of these?” She asked shocked

“Jeez Marcus…what the heck have you been through?” Frida said looking over at him.

“Everything…” Marcus replied tiredly.

“I just hope you learned your lesson Marcus! Never get charmed by a pretty face! It’ll cost you dearly!” Rodolfo preached.

“Look whose talking dad…” Manny said snickering

“T-That’s completely different Manny!” Rodolfo said batting his eyes at his son.

Ryumaru stared over at Marcus and asked “Marcus. You fought against them for a bit right? What was the male criminal’s power?”

Marcus looked over at Ryumaru “Well…I’m not particularly sure. All I know is that any time I tired doing anything I felt this overwhelming pressure appear around my body. I couldn’t move or do anything…”

“Strange…” Ryumaru said rubbing his chin.

“More like annoying…” said Marcus to Ryumaru, he winced a bit, Melissa apologized and she began stitching up the last knife wound on Marcus’s body.

“Who tossed that big truck at you? It just lifted off the ground on its own.” Said Manny

 “No idea about that.” Marcus said shaking his head

Melissa had finished up fixing Marcus’s wounds and she puts the first aid kit away “All done.” She said smiling at him and taking off her wounds.

“Thanks…” Marcus said softly to her.

Melissa nods “I’m here to help.” She said heading to sink and cleans her gloves.

“It comes down to this…either it is telekinesis…or it’s something completely different from that. But we can think about all of this tomorrow. Let’s all get some rest now.” Ryumaru said to everyone.

Manny lets out a big yawn “You don’t need to tell me twice!” he said getting up from the couch and heading upstairs.

“Night guys, see you all in the morning!” Frida said heading upstairs as well. 

Once Manny had entered the room he changes out of his normal closes and into something more comfortable. He turned around seeing Marcus enter the room, not even batting in and eye at him. Marcus just went over to his bed and laid down, not even putting the cover’s over him.

“I’m still waiting for my thank you.” Manny said to him.

Marcus didn’t say anything.

Manny growls and pulls the covers back on his bed and lies down. “Stupid ungrateful punk…” Manny thought.  

…

Morning had arrived. Manny was awoken by the bright sunlight that was beaming through the bedroom window and the sounds of the birds singing. Manny yawns and pulls the covers off of him. He grabs his tooth brush and heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed. Once he was done freshening up he heads downstairs. He sees, Frida and Andrew sitting at the table and to his surprise Marcus.  

“Wow…I didn’t expect to see you here.” Said Manny walking over to sit down at

“I’m pretty sure when I left you were meowing at the window upset that I left. So I decided to stick around for breakfast.” Said Marcus eating his piece of toast

“Uh huh…” Manny said going over to the table and sitting next to Frida. He looked around seeing that Rodolfo and Ryumaru wasn’t around “Where’s dad and Ryu?” He looked over at Frida.

“The chief of police of Vens Vill came by while you and Marcus were still asleep. They said they wanted to have a talk about the criminals and some strategies or something.” Said Frida

“Oh I see.” Manny said as Melissa went over to Manny with a smile on her face and placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of him “Thanks!” He said smiling at her. As Manny picked up his fork, he noticed that Andrew was staring over at him. Manny waved at him “Hey!”

Andrew smiled sheepishly at him “H-Hi…” He said waving back “Umm…you’re a superhero right? Who are you?”

“I’m El Tigre! I’m a hero from Miracle city!” Manny said proudly

“In other words he’s an oversized cat…” Marcus said placing his fork on the plate.

Manny glared at Marcus and clenched his fist.

“Do you have a custom?” Andrew asked curiously

“Yeah I do! You wanna see it?”

“Y-YEAH!”

Manny gets up from the table and spins his belt buckle, and with a mighty roar and flash of green light Manny transformed into El Tigre. Andrew looked at Manny in awe. He ran over to him and stared at Manny’s costume.

“You look so cool!” Andrew said amazed. “You even have a tail!”

Melissa looked over at Andrew. She couldn’t help but smile at his son’s happiness. It had been such a long time since she’d seen Andrew so happy. Frida giggled as she watched Manny pick up Andrew with his tail slightly tossing him into the air and catching him in his arms.

A knock was heard from the front door of Melissa’s home. Melissa hurried over to the front door and opened it. It was both Rodolfo and Ryumaru. Melissa had welcomed them back and let them into the house.

“Thank you Melissa.” Rodolfo said with a smile. He looked over at Manny and Marcus “Ahh you two are finally up!”

“Morning dad!” Manny said to him.

“Marcus, how are your wounds holding up?” Ryumaru asked him.

“They’re fine.” Marcus replied. “They weren’t anything to worry about to begin with.”

“Alright everyone; today is the day that we go after these Criminals. The chief of police will be locking down all entrances in and out of Vens Vill. He says that there’s a good possibility that they’ll be trying to escape today.” Ryumaru explained.

“Alright, we’re going to finally get these guys!” Manny said sitting Andrew down

“Manny,” Rodolfo said looking at him “Marcus,” He said then looking at Marcus.

Both Manny and Marcus looked over at Rodolfo.

“You two have been at each other’s throats for awhile. But you two need to understand that you both are ally’s, you need to put whatever difference’s you have aside and work together as a team and watch each other’s backs! Understood?!”

Manny looks at Marcus, and Marcus looks at Manny.

“Understood,” Marcus said nodding.

“Yeah, I get it.” Manny said looking away from Marcus and rubbing his arm.

Rodolfo looks over at Frida “Frida, I know that you’ve had your run in with danger before. But it would be best if you make sure that you stay far away from town ok?”

“I gotcha,” Frida said nodding.

Andrew hung his head low. Manny looks down at Andrew and pets his head “Don’t worry! We’re going to get those guys and kick their butts!” He said confidently

Andrew looked up at Manny and smiled weakly and then nods.

“Well, Manny, Marcus, let’s head out. The chief of police all wants us to gather at station and prepare for lock down. We’re going to be on steak out.” Said Rodolfo

“Good luck El Tigre!” Andrew said to Manny.

“Thanks little guy!” Manny said patting his head once more, as he, Marcus, Rodolfo and Ryumaru leaves the home.

“Well, looks like Manny has a number one fan now.” Frida said giggling.

Melissa giggled as well “It seems so.” She said with a smile. She looks over at Andrew who was standing there with his head hung low. “Andrew dear are you ok?”

Andrew looks over at his mother with a smile on his face “Yeah mom I’m fine. I’m going to go up to my room…” he said turning around and running upstairs.

“Well…I guess he’s just worried is all…” Said Melissa

…

Both Manny and Marcus sat on a bench where they had a good view of the people passing by. Manny examined the area, keeping a close watch for Adrian and Chio. Marcus sat on the bench with his eyes closed and arms spread out across the bench.

Manny looked over at him “Are you seriously sleeping?!” he said with aggravation in his voice.

“No I’m not. I’m sensing for murderous intent…” Marcus whispered over to him.

Manny looked at him puzzled “You’re sensing for Murderous intent?” He repeated. “How do you do that?”

“Sensing’s one’s energy, concentrating on the wavelength of that individual or individual’s.” Marcus explained

“Well…that’s actually pretty cool.” Manny said “Do you sense anybody now?”  

“Not yet…” Marcus replied “Just…give me a few…”

_“Manny, come in Manny.”_ Said Rodolfo through a radio device

“Yeah dad I can hear you.” Manny said placing his finger on the ear piece communicator “hehe, I’ve always wanted to use these!”

_“Has there been any strange activity? Anything at all?”_  Rodolfo asked

“Not yet dad, Marcus is trying to figure out where they are through this…sensory thing he’s doing.” Said Manny “He doesn’t have anything yet,”

_“Keep up the good work. If anything happens and it’s too much for you to handle make sure you immediately contact me!”_  Said Rodolfo

“Daaad…I can handle stuff on my own!” Manny said with a sigh

_“Make sure you do!”_

“Ok ok, I will!” Manny said rolling his eyes and letting go of the button on the ear piece communicator

Marcus began chuckling and snickering

“Yeah yeah…laugh it up.” Manny said crossing his arms and looking away.

“Nah…I’m actually kind of jealous…”

“Huh?” Manny looks over at Marcus

Marcus quickly sat up from the bench and looked straight forward. His eyes were shifting from left to right very quickly.

Manny looked at him curiously and asked “Do you sense something?”

“Definitely…” Marcus said seriously

“Well, where?” Manny asked as he looked around  

Marcus looked forward. He examined the crowd of people that walked by across the street on the side walk. He made sure to keep a close eye on the faces of everyone that was walking by, sensing their emotion. Then finally he saw him. His hair was longer, he wore glasses on his face with small lens on them with a white button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked forward at Marcus. A grin came upon his face as he lean off the wall and walks around the corner.

“THAT’S HIM!” Manny said hopping off the bench along with Marcus and they chased after him.

The two of them hurried past the crowd of people and went around the corner. They stood in front of an entrance to the alleyway. Adrian was nowhere to be seen. Manny spins his belt transforming into El Tigre and Marcus kept his guard up as the two of them slowly walked down the alleyway. That same alleyway took the two of them to the back of an opened area. Broken down cars were all over the place.

“Where the heck did he go?” Manny said looking around the area “Can’t you sense him or something?” He said batting his eyes at Marcus

“He’s here, but damn I don’t know where!” Marcus said, trying to focus as hard as he could “It never use to be this hard for me…”

The sound of moving metal could be heard coming from the right of them. The broken down yellow car lifted off the ground and was tossed towards Manny and Marcus.

Manny slashed through the broken down yellow car like butter, tear it into chucks of pieces. “COME ON OUT AND FACE US YOU COWARD!” He called out to Adrian.

“MANNY!” Marcus shouted at him

“WHAT?!” Manny shouted back turning to him. But it was too late. The broken pieces of metal that Manny had cut apart suddenly wrapped around Manny’s body binding him down “H-HEY! THAT THE HECK?!”

“Tch…you little brats are seriously annoying me. You all should have just stayed where you came from.” Adrian said floating down to them while standing on a piece of circular metal.

Marcus watched as he did so. Then it finally came to him “Y-You control metal!”

Adrian smirked down at him “Took you long enough…” He said moving his index finger forward. The red car that was behind him hovered over his head, it quickly started fold, twist and straightening out to look like a spear. Adrian grabs the spear and, slaps himself on the chest, and zooms down towards Marcus. Marcus hopped out of the way when Adrian thrust his metal spear towards Marcus, stabbing it through the ground. Marcus throw’s a punch towards Adrian, but Adrian ducks and uppercuts Marcus in the jaw sending him off his feet crashing against a wall.

Manny had broken free from the metal bindings that were wrapped around Manny. He lets out fierce roar and lunges at Adrian slashing at him. Adrian dodges the slashes, he kicks Manny in the stomach and with one leap, he jumped far back over to a ledge and stood there. He taunted Manny. Manny growled and he charged at Adrian, but once he got close to him, that’s when Manny saw in the corners of his eye a Kunai fly towards him. He stops dead in his tracks and jolts his head back. The Kunai fly’s by his face and hit the wall.

Manny looked up, seeing Chio stare down at him wearing that cat mask with the slit eyes and red whiskers.

_“Manny, come in! Has anything come up at all?!”_ Rodolfo said through Manny’s ear piece.

“DAD THEY GOT US TRAPPED!” Manny shouted

Chio lifted her hands up into the air. Sparkles had appeared all around her, and out of thin air came kunai’s that floated around Chio. Manny’s eyes widen with shock.  

He and Marcus were completely surrounded.


	6. Battle at Vens Vill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rivera goes up against the escaped Criminal's!

Manny stood there surrounded by the many Kunai’s that were hovering around him and Marcus. There was literally no escape, or a way to get away from it. His dad and Ryumaru were too far out to make it to them in time. Manny didn’t know what to do at all. He couldn’t deflect all of the Kunai that came his way.   
Adrian hops up to the building where Chio was standing and says to her “What’re you waiting for? Hurry up and kill them.” He said to her impatiently   
“B-But Adrian…” Chio said hesitantly “They’re just kids!”   
“Chio we need to take them out now! HURRY UP AND DO IT!” Adrian roared.   
Chio hands were shaking. She looked down at Manny and Marcus. Chio could see the helpless look in Manny’s eyes. Chio has taken many lives before in her life. Has done things she could never forgive herself for. But she has never in her life ever taken the life of kids.   
“CHIO JUST DO IT DAMN IT!” Adrian shouted at her.   
Chio shut her eyes and she slings each and every single one of the Kunai’s at Manny and Marcus. Manny didn’t know what to do. All he did was shut his eyes and wait for them to hit him. Marcus hops into the air with fire raging around his entire body. He spins, and fire burst from his body creating a dome that sealed him and Manny in it. The Kunai’s that were slung at the two of them were repelled off the fire dome.   
“WHAT?!” Adrian said in disbelief.   
“H-He solidified the fire creating a dome deflecting my Kunai’s…” Chio explained.   
“That little brat…” Adrian snarled “We should have killed him when we had the chance.”   
The fire faded off and Marcus stood in front of Manny. He turned around and stared at him “Heh…you should’ve seen the look on your face. You were like a frightened little kitten…” He chuckled. “Now we’re even.”   
Manny scoffed “Whatever.” He said rolling his eyes.   
Adrian glared at Chio “Darn it you should’ve just taken the shot when you had the chance!” She snapped   
Chio sighed “I’m sorry...I won’t hesitate again…” She said to him   
“Good…” Adrian said staring down at Manny and Marcus.   
“Better be ready…” Marcus said to Manny   
“Of course I am!” Manny said extending his claws.   
“Let’s end this quick Chio! I don’t want to waste anymore time!” Adrian said gripping his metal spear. “Give me support. I’m going in.”   
“Right…” Chio said nodding.  
Adrian leaps up into the air and dives down at Manny and Marcus. Marcus launched two fireballs at Adrian. Adrian turned his metal spear into a shield blocking Marcus’s fireballs. Adrian flips in the air and attempts to land a kick at Marcus. Marcus back flips out of the way and Manny rushes in to throw a right punch at Adrian. Adrian moves his head to the right avoiding Manny’s punch, Manny followed up with a couple of jabs and kicks which Adrian was blocking with ease. He side sweeps Manny’s legs causing Manny to fall over on his back. Adrian turns his metal shield back into a spear and he raises it up ready to stab Manny till Marcus intervened and kicks Adrian in the chest causing Adrian to slide back on his feet.   
Marcus rushed Adrian with his hands covered in fire. “SLICK HAIRED SON OF A BITCH!” he roared throwing a flaming punch at Adrian. Adrian leaps out of the way and Marcus’s flaming punch connects to the building and the fire goes straight through it and comes out at the end.   
Marcus looks up seeing Chio leap off the building, sparkles of light appear around her hand and she slings 10 Kunai’s at him. Marcus yanks his hand out of the wall and leaps back avoiding the Kunai’s that pierced into the ground where Marcus was standing.   
Chio lands on the ground gracefully and lunges at Marcus with a knife in her hand and swings it at him. Chio slashes at Marcus stomach. Marcus moves his body to the left and right as Chio targeted Marcus’s vitals. As one of the thrust went for Marcus’s heart, Marcus grabs Chio’s wrist and flips her onto her back. Chio raises her legs over her upper body and wraps her legs around Marcus’s neck and flips him over her landing flat on his side. Chio gets to her feet and hurry’s over to Marcus, raises her blade and stabs it down at Marcus. But the blade missed. It was in inches away from Marcus’s face. Marcus stared up at the kitten mask that Chio was wearing. Marcus took advantage of this and raises his head up quickly and head butts Chio. Her head yanks back at the impact and she stumbles back. Marcus hops to his feet and punches her in the stomach and kicks her in the face knocking her to the ground.   
“Tch what the hell was that?” Marcus asked confused   
Chio didn’t say anything. Another blade appears in her hand and she gets to her feet and turns to Marcus. Chio stared at Marcus for a bit. Marcus stared back while he was on guard. Chio makes another Kunai appear in her hand and flame appears around Marcus’s right hand.   
“I can’t afford…to lose to you people…” Chio said shaky voice.   
“That’s too bad…” Marcus responded “Sorry but I can’t just let you guys wander off freely…”   
Chio lowered her head and softly said “I know…”   
Marcus stared at Chio. What was this feeling? The way she sounded through her mask. She tired but not in exhausted way. It seemed so familiar to him but what?   
Meanwhile, both Manny and Adrian were battling each other. Manny would cut through every single bit of Metal Adrian would throw at Manny. Manny lunges at Adrian and slashes his claws at him but missed when Adrian leaped high into the air. Manny stared up at Adrian as he just floated in the air like he weightless. Adrian grinned at him and began to laugh.   
“GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!” Manny roared.   
“Nah I think I’m good up here!” Adrian taunted and grinned.   
Manny growled and he leaps off the ground and was able to reach the height Adrian height but he flips over Manny, steps on Manny’s back and lands back on the ground next to some broken cars. Manny lands on the ground as well and turns to Adrian with a frustrated expression on his face.   
“STOP RUNNING FROM ME!” Manny screamed at him   
Adrian laughs “You’re so easy I swear. That’s why they shouldn’t make kids do the grownups work.”   
“Oh please!” Manny charges at Adrian throwing a punch at him. Adrian side steps to the right avoiding Manny’s punch. Manny spins around with his left arm out attempting to whack Adrian across the head Adrian blocks it with his right arm. Manny leaps off the ground a couple of feet and backdrop kicks Adrian in the chest causing Adrian to stagger back. Manny launches his grappling hook at Adrian, wraps the chains around him Manny jumps in the air and crashes his feet down on him.   
“Don’t underestimate me just because I’m a kid!” Manny said viciously.   
“Noted…” Adrian said jerking his head to right.   
Manny looked to left seeing a metal trashcan fly towards him and smacks him across the head. Manny falls to the ground and holds his head. The chain that was wrapped around Adrian loosens and he gets free.   
Adrian holds out his hands to the broken down cars that were near him. One by one the cars began to shrink and turn into some kind of armor. But the armor wasn’t for Adrian. The metal claps of armor flings over to towards Manny and it wraps around his upper body.   
“HEY WHAT THE HECK?!” Manny bellowed.   
“Sorry but this isn’t to protect you.” Adrian said moving his index finger up. As he did so, Manny went upward into the air and was slung straight into a building with impact. He was then slung straight into a pole, the ground, and had his head rammed into a car window and slammed on the ground flat on his back.   
“Ooooooh…” Manny groaned. He was dazed, that last hit had his head spinning.   
“We don’t have time to be wasting on these punks…” Adrian scoffed   
Adrian turned around to check on Chio. Chio was still fighting Marcus hand to hand.   
“CHIO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Adrian shouted at her “STOP PLAYING WITH HIM AND KILL HIM!”   
Chio swings her blade at Marcus. Marcus back stepped out of the way, takes a deep breath and a strong stream of fire came rushing out of his mouth. “ART OF FIRE! BLAZE OF GLORY!”   
Chio jumps high into the air avoiding the stream of fire. Chio lands back down on the ground. Marcus sighed and rubs the back of his head.   
“You’ve been holding back quite a bit haven’t you?” Marcus asked   
Chio didn’t reply. She just stood there staring at him.   
“Be honest. Your hearts not really into this isn’t it?”   
Chio formed a fist in her left hand and clenched in frustration.   
“Trust me I can tell…You don’t want to continue fighting. You just want to stop.” Marcus went on. “I know that feeling…just wanting to stop when you’re tired…”   
The sky was grey. Lighting was beginning to strike and thunder was booming. Chio turned around to look at Adrian who was staring at her with anger in his eyes. She lowered her head and sighed.   
“No…I don’t.” Chio replied “But…if I don’t…I won’t be able to be with him anymore. We won’t be able to live the life we’ve always wanted.” She rubbed her left arm softly “The life we dreamed off.”   
Adrian clenched his teeth “Damn it…what is she doing running her mouth?!” He said through his teeth.   
Adrian heard the sounds of claws being sheathed and metal being torn. He quickly turns around and was greeted by a straight punch in the face from Manny. Adrian was knocked to the ground and he held his face and groaned in pain.   
“Rule number 1 of combat! Never take your eyes away from your opponent!” Manny said with a smirk.   
“You little shit!” Adrian snarled   
Manny hops in the air and attempts to land straight onto Adrian but he rolls out of the way just in time before Manny collided with the ground. Adrian quickly tapped Manny on the back then hops high into the air heading over to where both Chio and Marcus were and lands behind Marcus, tapping him on his shoulder. Adrian jumps back into the air and clasp his hands together   
“COLIDING MAGNEITC FORCE!” Adrian shouted.   
“What?” Marcus said confused. Then he began to notice something was pulling him forward.   
It was happening to Manny as well as he was getting pulled forward. Chio hopped out of the way and both Manny and Marcus were flying towards each other at their own will. They crashed into each other face to face.   
“D-DAMN IT WHAT THE HECK?!” Marcus shouted trying to shove Manny away from him. “GET OFF ME!”   
“I CAN’T! WE’RE STUCK TOGETHER!” Manny said trying as hard as Marcus was trying to pull away from each other.   
“OH YOU GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!” Marcus screamed in disbelief   
“CHIO! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!” Adrian said to her   
Chio nods hopped high into the air. She held out her hands and sparkles of light appeared around her. Chio screamed as the hundreds of blades rained down near Manny and Marcus.   
“OH CRAP!” Manny screamed   
“SHIT!” Marcus cried   
Then a strong gust of wind circled around both Manny and Marcus. Each blade that was heading towards them were repelled off the strong gust of wind making clanging noises as if it were hitting against solid material.   
“What?!” Both Adrian and Chio said in unison   
“HIJO! ARE YOU OK?!” Rodolfo cried running over to both Manny and Marcus.   
“DAD!” Manny said happily   
“That was close.” Ryumaru said sighing in relief “Three seconds late and they would have been goners.”   
“My goodness, you two were so scared you’re hugging each other in fear!” Rodolfo said to them.   
“YOU MASKED IDIOT! WE’RE NOT HUGGING WE’RE STUCK TOGETHER!” Marcus roared at Rodolfo   
“No need to hide it’s alright! Show affection to another boy is nothing wrong at all! No need to hide it!”   
“ARGH!” Marcus groaned in annoyance   
“Yup I know that feeling all too well…” Manny said with a sigh   
“He’s an art of wind user…” Chio said  
“Great…we wasted too much time.” Adrian said “Chio…” He looks over at her   
Chio looked at Adrian   
“It’s time for you to let go…”   
Chio gasped “B-But Adrian I…”   
“Don’t you want to finally live at peace?! We need to end this now! I want to spend eternity with you and love you without any worries! We can’t if we’re locked up! NOW LET GO!”   
Chio just stared at Adrian. She slowly turned her head towards Manny, Rodolfo, Ryumaru and Marcus. Chio hands were shaking uncontrollably. She began breath quickly and then, suddenly she went still, white aura was surrounding her body.   
Adrian grinned “It’s all over now…”   
Ryumaru eyes widened “Rodolfo…be on guard!” he warned   
“Huh? What do you mean? What’s happening?!” Rodolfo asked frantically   
“She’s going into desperation mode!”   
…   
“Thank you for helping me clean around the house Frida,” Melissa said sincerely “It’s pretty tiring doing it by myself.”  
“No problem Ms. H! I just can’t sit around and let you do everything by yourself!” Frida said with a smile.   
Melissa giggled as she placed the sofa cushions back onto the couch. After she did so she paused and a worried expression appeared across her face.   
“Uh…are you ok Ms. H?” Frida asked tilting her head a bit   
“Huh? Oh I’m sorry I was day dreaming is all…” Melissa said quickly getting to her feet and she suddenly fell over on the couch and held her head.  
“Whoa Ms. H!” Frida said going over to her and sitting down next to her.   
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Melissa said placing her head in the palm of her hand. “I just…things have been so stressful and all. Ever since…my husband’s passing, I’m so worried about Andrew…growing up without a father…”  
“Yeah…that will probably…be pretty rough…” Frida said rubbing the back of her neck. She didn’t really know what to say to Melissa at all to try and cheer her up. “But hey…Manny and the other’s capture the bad guys it’ll kind of be like…uhhh…revenge in a sort of way right?”   
“I…guess so…” Melissa said quietly.   
Frida sat there with Melissa patting her back softly. Melissa looks at Frida and asked   
“Frida…don’t you ever worry about Manny? You seem so carefree and…relaxed.”   
“Well…yeah I do worry about Manny a lot. Haha, I mean I could never actually tell Manny that.” Frida said with a chuckle “I’m always by his side watching him fight. I worry a lot about how the outcome will turn out…I know Manny will always come out on top when he fights, Rivera’s never give up after all.”  
Melissa smiled “I see…” She then gets to her feet “I’m so sorry for making you feel sad in anyway. I just haven’t talked to anyone about how I felt in so long.”   
“Hey don’t worry about it its fine.” Frida said happily   
“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go upstairs and check on Andrew.” Melissa said as she goes around the couch and heads upstairs   
“Alright,” Frida nodded   
Melissa walks down the hallway to her son’s room and knocks on the door. There was no answer. “Andrew?” Melissa said knocking on his door once more but again there was no answer. Melissa opens the door to Andrew’s room and steps in. She lets out a loud gasp seeing that Andrew’s bed was empty and the window to his room was open.   
“ANDREW!” Melissa screamed at the top of her lungs.   
Frida hops off the couch and hurries upstairs “MS. H WHAT’S WRONG?!” She said running over to her.   
“IT’S ANDREW HE’S GONE!” Melissa cried as she drops to his knees.   
“What?!” Frida said looking into the room and then looks at the window   
“No no no…where could he have gone? Why did he leave?” Melissa sobbed as she buried her face into her hands.   
Frida began to think. Where could have Andrew gone? Where would he just sneak off to? Then it hit Frida and her eyes widen.   
“Oh no…” Frida said in horror   
…   
“What is this Desperation mode?” Rodolfo asked   
“Desperation mode is an ability that the silent blade style users use when in a tight spot against strong foes. It unleashes the full potential of the silent blade style to its max while increasing speed and strength…but its drawback is draining its user completely of Ki.” Ryumaru explained.   
“That does not sound good…” Rodolfo said worriedly.   
A force burst out from Chio. Her whole body was brimming with white aura. Chio began to hover in the air. Sparkles of light were resonating around her body. Chio exhales and she holds out her hand. A circle of white sparkles appeared that transformed into giant shurikens. She tossed one that transformed into six. Ryumaru held out his hands a strong gust of wind blew from it that repelled the shurikens.   
Chio zips over to where both Rodolfo and Ryumaru were standing and hovered in the air. In both of her hands she had two katanas and sends an X slash at the two of them.   
Rodolfo and Ryumaru had dodged this but for some reason they both had deep cut wounds on their shoulders.   
Chio went for Rodolfo and slashed relentlessly at him. Rodolfo was able to dodge the first few slashes but was stabbed in the shoulder and in his right leg a couple of times.   
Ryumaru leaped in and formed a solid air sword around his arm and he swings it Chio. Chio back flips over Ryumaru and does a spinning kick connecting with Ryumaru’s head knocking him to the ground. Chio landed on the ground and turns around seeing Rodolfo sending his leg towards her way. Chio ducked then Rodolfo brought his leg down near Chio. Chio rolled out of the way and zips past Rodolfo cutting his shoulder deeply. Chio does it again, and again and again, leaving cuts across Rodolfo’s body. Rodolfo was covering his face with his arms making sure he wouldn’t get blinded by any of Chio’s attacks.   
Rodolfo spotted Chio for a split second before she was about to attack and does a spinning kick that connected with Chio’s face. Chio back flipped away and lands on her feet.   
“Ugh…” Rodolfo winched “I’ve never fought against anyone that fast before!”   
There was slight crack in Chio’s mask from Rodolfo kick. “You predicted where I was coming from that quickly huh? Interesting,” she said as the white aura began to grow wider and brighter.   
Ryumaru gets to his feet and stands next to Rodolfo “Sorry about this. It’s my first time going up against a Silent Blade Style user.”  
“No worries Ryumaru! With team work and strong determination we can get through anything!” Rodolfo said cheerfully   
“Is that so?” Chio said tilting her head slightly. “Well then…”   
Rodolfo and Ryumaru stared at Chio as she stood there.   
“I’ll just have to cut down your determination…” Chio whispered to the two of them.   
Rodolfo and Ryumaru turned around and saw Chio standing behind her. Chio summoned up two knives and stabbed them both in the back while the clone of Chio tossed ten different blades at Rodolfo and Ryumaru piercing them in the shoulders, legs arms.   
“DAD!” Manny called out to him. He tried to break free from the magnetism but couldn’t “WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!”   
“I’M TRYING!” Marcus said shoving Manny as hard as he could. “DAMN IT HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUT OF THIS?!”   
Marcus looked over at Adrian. He began to notice something. A couple of veins were popping around his head. He seemed to be slightly struggling with something.   
“I get it…” Marcus said clenching his fist tightly. Fire was surging around his hand and completely engulfed his arm.   
“Hey watch your arm man!” Manny said moving his head back away from the tense heat.   
“ART OF FIRE…” Marcus said as the fire began to crackle “KING COBRA!”   
Bursting from Marcus’s arm and into the air was a large, wide and serpent that took the form of Cobra snake. The snake opened its mouth and lunged down at Adrian. Adrian’s eyes widen as he saw the incoming fire cobra and he jumps high into the air. The flaming Cobra hit’s the ground creating a large pool of fire.   
Once Adrian lost his focus both Manny and Marcus were free to separate. Manny smiled and shouts “WOOHOO!” with his hands in the air “I’M FREE! What did you do?” He asked looking at Marcus.   
“I don’t how long Adrian’s been using his powers but I noticed that he was focusing so hard to keep the magnetism around our bodies in tack. Any interference that would come his way would cause it to break.” Marcus explained   
“Damn it…” said Adrian “Oh well it doesn’t matter…” He said as he angered frown grew back into a smile as he looks over at Chio.   
Rodolfo and Ryumaru were both on the ground slowly losing blood. Chio was about to deliver the final blow as she zips over towards Rodolfo and Ryumaru till Manny hopped in and sliced the blade she was using in two.   
“THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT!” Manny shouted at Chio. Manny had a determined look in his eyes as he glared at Chio. “This. Ends, NOW!  
Chio heard the sounds of fire crackling behind her. Marcus stood there with the same serious expression on his face as Manny with fire burning in both of his hands. Chio turned her head slightly to look at Marcus and then looks at Manny.   
“Dad, Ryu, are you two ok?!” Manny called out to him.   
“W-We’re fine Manny!” Rodolfo replied “Be careful!”   
“Darn it…her speed is incredible…” Ryumaru winced   
“Look! This is your last chance! Stop all of this and just give up!” Manny told Chio   
Chio chuckled “I don’t think you’re in any position to say that.” She said as she hovered in the air. Chio claps her hands together and the white aura around her body began to morph into what looked like large long swords. The swords began to form into what looked like wings behind Chio’s back and a bright white glow resonated from her body.  
Adrian looked at Chio. She’s seen this power white glow before. “So she’s taking out the big guns?”   
“Silent Blade Style,” Chio began. The swords began to hover around Chio’s body “Blades of Judgment!”   
The Blades of Judgment is one of the next steps in Silent Blade style. It is the strongest level of Silent Blade style mastery. It is used to take down strong foes that are giving the user trouble and it’s power could wipe out thousands within seconds.   
“Uh oh…” Manny said staring up at Chio.   
Chio holds out her arm and long sword that was about 30 feet long appeared around her hand. She slashed, Manny and Marcus ducked, and the buildings that were around them were cut in two.   
“HOLY COW!” Manny shouted shocked.   
Chio holds out her hands and glowing sparkles appeared around both Manny and Marcus. Those sparkles turned into 10 inch needles. Manny using his quickly reflexes jumped out of the surrounding of the needles before they pierced him. Marcus did the same, except four of the needles ended up in his arm and leg.   
“Argh!” Marcus shouted in pain.   
Chio took this opportunity at lunged down at Marcus.   
“MARCUS! LOOK OUT!!” Manny bellowed   
Chio slashed upward at Marcus with one of her summoned blades. A big slash mark was shown across Marcus upper body and he falls to the ground. Blood was leaking from his chest and pouring on to the ground.   
“D-Damn it all…” Marcus said placing his hand around his wound as he gets on one knee.   
Chio circled back around and dashed forward at Marcus to finish him off till Manny launched his grappling hook at Chio at high speeds. Chio with ease caught Manny’s grappling hook and yanked him forward. Chio clasped his hands around Manny’s neck. Chio slammed his face into the wall, summons a blade and slashes him five times across the chest. Manny had his back against the wall and slides down wincing in pain.  
“MANNY!” Rodolfo and Ryumaru screamed   
Chio summons a blade and thrust it forward at Manny. But Marcus intervened and the blade she thrust forward pierced through his hand. Chio turned to look at Marcus and her eyes winded. Marcus pupils had a pentagram pattern around his eyes. Marcus clenches his fist, arches his arm back and delivers a powerful blow straight to Chio’s face knocking her back causing her to bounce of the ground.   
Chio rises up slowly. She gets to her feet and stares at both Manny and Marcus. The mask cracks in her mask began to spread and crumble till finally the mask that she was wearing had completely fallen apart. Marcus gasped quietly as she stared at Chio. Her eyes…her eyes looked so grey and lifeless. She looked as if she was in pain.   
Marcus’s devil eyes faded and it went back to normal. His mouth hung open a bit. He knew the look in her eyes. He knows it all too well…  
Manny looked over at Marcus confused and asked “What’s the matter with you?” in a confused tone   
But Marcus didn’t respond. Out of nowhere, he felt this strong pain hit his chest. He clenched his chest tightly but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.   
“Hey!” Manny said to Marcus “What’s wrong with you?”   
“I-“   
“HEEEEEY!” Screamed the sounds of a young voice behind Adrian   
Everyone who was in front looked forward and Chio and Adrian turned around to see a boy with blond hair, freckles around his cheeks and wearing a red short and cargo pants stood their holding a silver bat in his hand. He had the look of anger and hatred in his eyes as he stared at Adrian and Chio.   
“ANDREW?!” said Manny, Rodolfo and Ryumaru   
“It’s that kid…” Adrian said staring at Andrew   
Chio eyes grew wide as she stared at Andrew. He stared right into his bright blue eyes. It wasn’t easy for her to forget them. She saw those same eyes full of tears as he called out to her father…trying to wake up his lifeless body, screaming his father’s name. It all came back to her.   
“You…” Andrew said gripping his silver baseball bat. “YOU TWO KILLED MY FATHER!” he screamed at the top of his lungs.   
Andrew charged forward. His eyes were set on Chio but Adrian grab Andrew by the back of his shirt and tosses him against the wall with a thud.   
“Stay out of this you little brat!” Adrian shouted at him.   
Andrew twitches in pain and he gasp.   
“HEY LEAVE THAT KID ALONE!” Manny roared as he charged over at Adrian.   
Chio turned her attention to Manny and she stood in his way and sends a quick kick over to Manny hitting him in the head sending him rolling on the ground. Manny glared at Chio with anger in his eyes.   
“YOU MONSTERS!” Manny spat   
Chio’s eyes widened even more. The word echoed in her head.   
“ANDREW!” Screamed Melissa as he Frida stood next to her   
“Oh no…” Rodolfo whispered   
“MS. HARDY STAY BACK!” Ryumaru warned her.   
“Oh you got to be kidding me…” Adrian said as he picked up Andrew by his head “You should really put a leash on your kid!”   
“NO PUT MY SON DOWN! PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM!” Melissa said dropping to her knees and tears streaming down from her eyes.   
“PUT THE KID DOWN HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!” Rodolfo roared at him   
“He got himself involved in this!” Adrian said clenching tighter around the kids head making him scream in pain.   
“PLEASE STOP IT!” Melissa cried as the tears flooded down her cheeks.   
As Chio looked to be in a trance, Marcus took this opportunity to rushes forward. Adrian turned around and was met with strong punch to the cheek knocking Adrian back. Andrew dropped on the ground. Andrew hurried to his feet and runs over to his mother with open arms.   
“MOM!” Andrew said wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck hugging her tightly.   
“ANDREW OH MY GOD!” Melissa said holding her son tightly in her arms.   
“Come on we need to stay out of the way!” Frida said to Melissa as the two of them find a safe spot that wasn’t too close but not too far away from the fight scene.   
Adrian rubs his cheek and growled. He glares over at Marcus and clenches his fist in anger.   
“What’s wrong metal head? Can’t take a punch?” Marcus said grinning at Adrian.   
Adrian hurries to his feet and charges at Marcus throwing a strong right hook. Marcus moves his head to the right dodging Adrian’s punch, Adrian throws a left hook and Marcus blocks that with his left hand, does a spinning kick that hits Adrian in the stomach causing him to stagger. Marcus takes this opportunity and rushes at Adrian and does a jumping knee that connected right into Adrian’s face knocking him to the ground.   
Fire roars around Marcus’s right leg and he hoist it up in the air ready to bring down a final blow to Adrian till Chio finally snapped out of her daze, turns around seeing Marcus and sprints over to him. Chio stop Marcus’s attack and blocks his leg from hitting Adrian. Chio sends an upward kick to Marcus that connected with his chin that knocked him back and onto to the ground.   
Marcus lies up and glares at Chio “Damn it…you protect this guy even though he just wants to use you to kill!”   
“No he doesn’t…” Chio replied softly “You don’t understand a thing…I’m fighting for our own peace.”   
“Fighting for your own peace?” Manny repeated in his head.   
Chio glared at Manny and Marcus, her blank and lifeless stare pierced through the two of them. “Let’s finish this shall we?” She said to the two of them “Get ready…”  
Both Manny and Marcus get their feet and stared over at Chio. The white aura had returned to Chio. Chio turns her hand over. Manny and Marcus stared at her wondering what she was planning. Till Marcus looked up seeing sparkles of light appear above him and Manny.   
“MANNY MOVE!” Marcus warned.   
Manny looked up seeing the sparkles of light turn into knives, he and Marcus hopped out of the way as the knives hit the ground. Chio went for Manny. With one swing of her arm there were at least 10 different cuts around Manny’s body. Marcus intervened throwing a flamed covered punch towards Chio but she side steps out of the way and kicks Marcus in the chest sending knocking him to the ground.   
Chio slashes her hand upward. Marcus out of reflex moved out of the way and the ground below him had a large cut that traveled across 4 blocks.   
Manny leaps off his feet, extends his claws and slashed at Chio. Chio had quickly turned around and blocked Manny’s slashes with a summoned blade around her arm. Chio does a swift spinning kick that knocked Manny back causing him to bounce off the ground.   
“RAHHH!” Marcus roared bring both his fire covered arms down near Chio. Chio hops out of the way as the attack from Marcus hits the ground creating a small fire filled creator. When Marcus looked up he noticed that Chio was nowhere to be seen. Then a sharp pain hit Marcus’s leg. He looked at his right leg and notice a Kunai was sticking out of his leg.   
Chio lands on the ground, summons her sword dashes at Marcus. With one slash she cut around Marcus’s stomach leaving a deep wound.   
“ARGHHHH!” Marcus screamed falling over and placing his hands around his stomach. The blood was rushing out of his stomach and leaking on to the ground.   
“NO MARCUS!” Manny screamed  
Chio stared down at Marcus with her emotionless eyes. She watched as he bled out and twitches in pain.   
“MARCUS!” Ryumaru said in winching in pain as he held his cut leg.   
“CURSES!” Rodolfo shouted   
Chio turned her attention over to Manny. Manny growled as he glared back at her. Chio summoned up a long blade in her hand and charged at Manny. Chio swung her blade at Manny targeting his neck. Manny was bobbing and weaving as fast as he could to avoid Chio’s slashes. One slash was so close to piercing Manny’s throat he held out his hand and Chio’s blade pierced through it. Manny winced at the pain and then Chio stabs a blade that went through Manny’s leg and was then kicked in the stomach, sent sliding across the ground coughing.   
Chio jumps high into the air with sparkles of light looming around her. The white aura that was around her body began to resonate around the now summoned blades.   
“SILENT BLADE STYLE! BLADE RAIN!” Chio screamed as a flurry of blade came raining down towards Manny.   
Manny looked up at the blades as they were headed towards him. He had no time to move or act. He just shut his eyes and waited for the impact. He could hear his father and Frida cry out his name and the sounds of the blades hitting the ground next to him. But the blades didn’t hit him. He didn’t feel any pain at all. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes immediately widened when he saw Marcus laying across Manny with blood dripping down on him. Manny stared up at Marcus in complete shock and so were Rodolfo, Frida, Melissa and Adam.   
Marcus was wincing terribly at the pain. He couldn’t speak properly. Marcus opened his eyes and stared at Manny.   
“T-Th-This…m-m-makes us…even…for good…” Marcus said slowly through his pain.   
“Marcus…” Manny hushed “Y-You…”   
Marcus fell over on his side. Manny lies up and looks over at Marcus. Marcus’s eyes began to close. Manny began to shake violently as he stared at Marcus. Something clicked in Manny. Everything around him went quiet and the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. Manny clenched his teeth and gets to his feet. A green aura began to resonate around Manny’s body and the ground beneath his feet began to crack.   
Rodolfo watched on “Manny?” He whispered   
Manny snaps his eyes open and let’s out the loudest and fiercest roar he’d even given. Everyone felt the shivers go down their spine from Manny’s primal roar. Manny zips over to Chio. Chio did the same but was met with a strong punch to the gut that caused Chio to cough up blood. Manny lets out another fierce roar and punches her in the face sending her flying back towards a broken down car.   
“CHIO!” Adrian cried.   
“W-Where did this come from?!” Chio thought in her head. Chio looked forward and saw Manny charge towards her on all fours with incredible speed. “S-SO FAST!” she panicked. Chio summoned up her blades quickly and launches them at Manny. Manny slashed through every single one and dodged the rest that came his way. Manny extends his claws rapidly slashed at Chio. Cut marks began to appear all around her body. This was also followed by a couple of strong punches to the face, sides and again to the stomach. Manny grabs Chio by her shoulders and tosses her high into the air. He jumps up and hovers over her   
“RIVERA…” Manny began “TIGER…RIFLE!” He screamed launching his grappling at Chio that connected with a loud thud to Chio’s stomach and sent her beaming down towards the ground.  
Adrian’s jaw dropped. Rodolfo looked on; he couldn’t believe what he was seeing his son do. Ryumaru was completely dumbfounded.   
Manny landed on the ground near Chio. He was panting and snarling all at the same time. Hands shaking, and with a wild primal look in his eyes.  
Chio was lying on the ground gasping through the pain. This was it, she thought. This is where it all truly ends. Her vision began to blur. She stared up at Manny, hurt, battered and bruised she began to hear things, she began to hear a stern, strict and manly voice ring in her head.   
“This is your destiny Chio Ne Yun. You are to follow in the footsteps of the Yun family legacy, the legacy Of the Silent blade style users!”   
Chio nods. “Yes father…” she replied softly.   
Chio blinked. When she opened her eyes she found herself running through the darkness, blade at the ready she swings and all she could see was the color of blood splatter against the wall. She stared down at the lifeless body of the man who she just took the life of…she just thought   
“Why?”   
She swings again, the blood flows   
“Why?”   
Again, the blood flows more  
“WHY?”  
Again, the cries of pain ring in her ears   
“WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!”   
More cries, more screams of pain   
“I’m so tired…”   
Again   
“I just want to stop…”   
She swings again, the blood dripping from her blade   
Tears running down her cheeks “I…I just want to stop…”   
She looked at her hand, nothing but blood. She washed her hands. But it was still there. It wouldn’t wash away. It never washed away   
Again, she was running, running to her target with her blade at the ready. She swings and the blood splattered on her on her. She stares down at the lifeless body, his eyes, blankly staring at nothing.   
“I…”  
She ran, but this time not to her target. She ran as fast as she could. She wanted to get away, away from everything…away from the blood.   
“Somebody…please…help me!”   
“Chio…”   
She stopped running. She heard a faint voice call out to her.   
“CHIO!”   
She turned around…and she saw him.   
Adrian smiled at Chio. The area around her changed to a quiet park. It was the dead of night. The moon was full and the stars covered the sky.   
“What’re you running from?” Adrian asked her.   
“Destiny…a destiny…I don’t want to follow.” Chio replied   
“I see…” Adrian said “I’m running too…”   
“To where?”   
“Somewhere…where I can just live peacefully with no worries at all…”   
Chio stared at Adrian   
Adrian turned to her “Would you…like to come with me?” He asked gently   
Chio looked into Adrian’s eyes. His eyes were so meaningful, gentle, and mesmerizing.   
“Chio! CHIOOO!”   
Chio opened her eyes. Adrian hand his hands wrapped around her and he held her closely. Adrian had tears rolling down his cheeks and he sobbed. The rain had finally begun to fall.   
“I-I’m so sorry Chio…I’m so sorry…” Adrian cried   
“A-Adrain?” Chio whispered   
“I pushed you so far…pushed to a point where you didn’t want to go…I’m so sorry…”   
Manny just stood there looking at the two of them. Manny turned around and saw Rodolfo helping Ryumaru to his feet and he walked over to Manny.   
“Manny are you ok?” Rodolfo asked worriedly   
“Y-Yeah I’m fine. What about you two?” Manny replied   
“We’ll be just fine Manny…” Ryumaru said   
Manny lowered his head and clenched his fist “But…”   
Rodolfo and Ryumaru looked over to where Marcus was lying. Frida was knelt down next to Marcus and reached her hand over to him hesitantly but stopped. Frida sniffed. She tried so hard not to cry but the tears began to fall.   
“He…was such a brave boy…” Melissa said tenderly   
“I…I don’t know what to say…” Frida said placing her hand around her mouth.   
“Say about what?”   
Frida and Melissa gasped. She looked down at Marcus. Marcus stared up at her with a tired expression on his face.   
“MARCUS! YOU’RE ALIVE!” Frida screamed happily.   
“WHAT?!” Manny said shocked  
“OH THANK GOODNESS!” Rodolfo bleated   
Ryumaru let out a big sigh as if a large burden was lifted off his shoulders. Manny stood there with a big smile on his face. Just as Ryumaru, he felt a flood of relief fill him.   
Marcus lied up and winces. Frida stopped him “H-Hold on! We need to get these knives out of your back!” she said worriedly as she began slowly pulling one of the them out.   
“Just take them out I’ll handle the rest.” Marcus said concentrating this fire around his wound one of the stab wounds.   
Frida watched on as the wound that Marcus had suffered began to close slightly.   
“You can heal yourself?” Frida said surprised   
“It’s more along the lines of just stopping the bleeding. I did the same with the serious wound around my stomach…” Marcus explained “It’s rigid but it helps a bit…”   
“That’s really cool!” Said Andrew in awe   
Manny, Rodolfo and Ryumaru were looking over at Adrian. He was still holding Chio in his arms sobbing uncontrollably. Manny walked forward and as soon as Adrian heard his footstep grow closer he shouts   
“STAY BACK!”   
Manny stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Adrian in shock   
“No more…please no more…she’s done…I’m done…I just want her to be ok…” Adrian begged. “No more…no more fighting…”   
“I...I..uhh…” Manny stuttered and he looked over at his father and Ryumaru.   
Rodolfo nods “It’s over Manny.” He said to him.   
“Adrian…” Chio whispered his name   
Adrian looked at Chio.   
Chio smiled “I…I feel…so happy…”  
“W-what do you mean?” Adrian asked confused   
“For the first time…in so long…I feel…free…” Chio said clenching Adrian’s hand and the tears began to glide down her cheeks. “Adrian…this feels amazing…”   
Adrian stared down at Chio. The tears from his eyes began to fall once more. But Adrian smiled. He too was also happy.   
“Chio…I’m so sorry...” He said so softly to her. “For so long…I made you do some many terrible things…but I just wanted to get closer to our freedom…closer to us living a peaceful life…”   
“Adrian…” Chio said softly “As long as I was with you…even if we were on the run…even if were always fighting against anyone in our way…you always made me happy…I know you just wanted get us closer to our dream…I never hated you for it…so don’t ever think I did…”   
Adrian shut his eyes and he sobbed. He buried his face into her neck and sobbed “Chio!” He said through his muffled sobs.   
Everyone looked on. Manny and Frida didn’t know what to think or what to do. Manny, deep down didn’t want to take them in. They, truly did care for each other...and did everything they could to protect their future.   
Adrian and Chio looked each other in the eyes.   
“I…I love you chio…” Adrian said with a smile   
Chio returned that smile “I love you too…” he replied   
A loud sound of a harpoon being fired was made and a speeding object flew right past Manny, Rodolfo and Ryumaru and pierced through both Adrian and Chio. Everyone stared in shock. Blood was leaking out the mouth of both Chio and Adrian. Adrian looked down at Chio with widen eyes, and she looked back at him.   
“C-C-Chio…” Adrian said silently   
Chio’s slowly careened off to the side, eyes completely faded, and her body was cold and lifeless.   
“C-Chio…n-no…N…No…” Adrian flopped on top of Chio’s lifeless body. His too, was also cold. Lodged in both of their chest was glowing harpoon looking object that disappeared from their bodies.   
“W-Who in the world…” Manny said breathlessly   
“Who the heck…” Marcus said staring at Chio and Adrian.   
“YOU GUY’S ARE SO PATHETIC!” said a cocky and overconfident voice.   
Landing behind Manny, Rodolfo and Ryumaru was man, standing around 6,2 feet, wearing a pink jacket and pink spiked hair, he was also wearing blue jeans and sandals around his feet. His nose was pointy along with his ears and his eyes were pink.   
“Leave it to a bunch backwatered hero’s to have a hard time handling a bunch of chumps like them!” said Christopher Anderson   
[Christopher Anderson]   
Age: 27   
Occupation: Member of the Washington League of Hero’s   
“Who the heck are you?!” Manny roared at Christopher “Did you…were you the one that…”  
“You’re Christopher Anderson…” said Ryumaru   
“Christopher who?” Rodolfo said to Ryumaru   
“Oooh it seems like my name is really getting out there.” Christopher said followed by a snickering laugh “Like the guy said my names Christopher Anderson. I’m a member of the Washington League of Hero’s.”   
Marcus stared at Christopher in shock “Washington League of Hero’s.” he repeated   
“The Washington League of Hero’s were founded by the strongest hero’s of in Washington D.C. They were pretty much the group that banded together to fight against factions that overruled all four sides of Washington during its crisis.” Ryumaru explained   
“Well someone’s very educated.” Christopher smirked   
“When did you get here?” Ryumaru asked   
“I’ve been here when you guy’s arrived actually.” Christopher stated   
“What? You’ve been here this whole time?!” Manny shouted  
Christopher nods “Yup, and I have to say you guys are a bunch of idiots. Hell I don’t remember this being bring your kids to work day, what’s with the brats?! That kid in the black over there got cat-fished, that blue haired girl shouldn’t even be here! And you two got owned by that Chinese girl. Tch, I swear letting heroes from Miracle city was a bad mistake.”   
Manny clenched his fist and glared at Christopher “Take that back…” he said through his teeth   
“Something you want to say? You know you should be thanking me. If you let those two weak bastards live they probably would have come back for revenge. You know how that goes,” said Christopher   
“SHUT UP!” Manny screamed “YOU CALL YOURSELF A HERO WHEN YOU TAKE SOMEONE’S LIFE WITHOUT HESITATION?! YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN A VILLIAN! TRUE HERO’S NEVER SHED ANOTHER HUMAN BEING’S BLOOD LIKE THAT!”   
“HA! Oh man this is why kids shouldn’t be doing grown up’s jobs. The whole hero’s shouldn’t kill thing is only for gullible fools who want to keep a public image.” Christopher scoffed “They already lost their credibility when they turned to a life of crime.”   
“WHAT THE HECK DO YOU KNOW?!” Manny spat “ANYONE CAN TURN OVER A NEW LEAF IF THEY TRIED!”   
“Humph,” Christopher just shook his head “I’m sitting here going back and forth with a kid.” He turns around and begins to walk off “You all are welcome by the way, you can take em wherever you want.”   
Manny couldn’t stand it anymore. He runs forward and extends his claws lunging at Christopher.   
Christopher simply just held out his hand over his shoulder and a beam of energy shoots out from his fingers and hits Manny in his arms and legs. Manny fell on his feet but he couldn’t move   
“H-HEY, WHAT THE HECK? I-I CAN’T MOVE!” Manny said trying his best to move his arms and legs.   
Christopher turned his head around to face Manny and smirked “Kid, don’t try…you’re not even on the same level as me.” He said viciously as he moved his fingers around in a certain way.   
When Christopher did this Manny’s arms began to move on its own, and so did his legs.   
“I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!” Rodolfo said at the top of his lungs “I DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT ANOTHER HERO!”   
Christopher looked over at Rodolfo and his grin faded. He puts down his hand and place’s it in his pocket.   
Manny dropped to the ground on his knees and shivered. Having your body move against your own free will was a terrible feeling.   
“Well.” said Christopher “It was nice meeting you all. Till then, peace…” Christopher said walking off with yawn.   
“STUPID JERK!” Manny screamed and panted as he winced. He was so mad he had forgotten how much he was hurting.   
“Are you ok Manny?” Rodolfo asked his son   
Manny sighed “Yeah…I’m fine I guess…” He said turning around to look at Chio and Adrian but quickly looked away.   
Ryumaru looked over at Chio and Adrian. “Well…let’s go ahead and in form the authorities. The fight’s over…”   
“This doesn’t feel right…” Manny said in saddened tone “This…this just doesn’t feel…”   
“Hijo…” Rodolfo said staring at his son   
Frida walked over to Manny and knelled down to him “Yeah…I feel the same way…”   
Soon after, Melissa had informed the authorities of the defeat of Adrian and Chio. The bodies were collected and taken away. Chio Ne Yun, age 19. She had run away from her home country of China after the murder of a man named Chu Li Tao, she would soon join with Adrian Olsen. Adrian Olsen, Age 24, originally from Detroit, has had a criminal record since he was 17. He has been convicted of Assault and murder of the first degree of a businessman. They had been on the run for a total of 5 months almost being capture but would escape with no problem at all. They would now be classified as deceased.   
It would be the next day after Manny and other’s were all patched up and ready to head home. They stayed another night at Melissa’s home after being tended to. Manny was fully packed to head home. Manny still couldn’t shake this feeling out of his mind of, “It shouldn’t have ended that way, it usually never does.” He sighed and stared down at his travel bag till he heard a knock on the open door. Manny turned around seeing his father standing there with a worried look on his face.  
“How are you feeling Manny?” Rodolfo asked softly   
“Um, alright I guess.” Manny replied sheepishly   
Rodolfo walked into the room and sat on the bed “What’s on your mind Hijo?” He asked carefully   
Manny sighed and moved his traveling bag aside a bit and sits on the edge of the bed. “It’s just that…I just.” He sighed once more “They might have been bad guys…but…they just wanted to escape to a peaceful life. What they did was wrong but…I just can’t help but feel bad. They truly loved each other you know.”   
Rodolfo nods “That’s true Hijo. I really hated that you had to see something like that…that’s not something I wish for you to see.” He said placing his hand on Manny’s shoulder.   
“Then there was that…pink haired guy.” Manny said angrily “How could someone just…take another life like that…they were already beat…”   
“Yes that man had…some very different beliefs than we do. By no means that you take someone’s life in cold blood. But I’m proud of you Manny.” Rodolfo said smiling at his son.   
Manny looked at his father confused “What do you mean?”   
“Everything you said back there to him, about true hero’s never shedding blood. It was beautiful.”   
Manny blushed and looked away “Heh…aw dad.” He said embarrassed   
“We should be heading out now Manny before we miss the travel bus!” Rodolfo said cheerfully   
“Right!” Manny said sounding happier. Manny picks up his bag and heads downstairs with Rodolfo. Waiting below was Frida, Marcus and Ryumaru.   
“You ok Manny?” Frida asked   
Manny smiles at Frida and nods “Yeah I’m fine!” he said for sure   
Frida smiles “Awesome!” she nodded as well   
Manny looks over at Marcus, Marcus looked back and then looked away.   
“Umm…Mr. El Tigre,” Andrew said looking up at Manny “Will…you ever come back and visit sometime?” he asked quietly   
Manny smiled down at Andrew and softly pat his head “Yeah! One day I’ll come back and see you how you’re doing little guy!”   
Andrew’s eyes gleamed as he stared up at Manny “hahahaha I can’t wait!” He said jumping up and down excitedly   
Melissa smiled warmly and Andrew and looks over at the group “Thank you all…thank you all so much. I know you were only here to take care of the criminals and all but…you’ve also did a lot of us to and my son. Thank you…” She said sincerely   
“That’s what hero’s do!” Manny said enthusiastically   
“We appreciate you for letting us stay here Melissa.” Ryumaru said to her.   
“It’s no problem at all.” Melissa said nodding and smiling.   
“By Ms. H! I do hope to see you guys again again!” Frida said happily as she waved at them.   
Melissa and Andrew waved back “Me too!” She said softly “Take care!”   
And with that, the group had headed off back into town and arrived at the main square where the travel bus would arrive to pick up everyone. Manny began to think about Christopher. Not about what he had said but about his power. It was weird, all he did was held out his fingers and his entire body was being controlled.   
“Hey Ryumaru…” Manny said turning to him.   
“Yes Manny?” Ryumaru replied   
“About that guy with the pink hair…how do you think he was controlling my body?” Manny asked   
“Yeah,” said Frida “That was really freaky.”   
“Well…” Ryumaru began “I’ve never really seen anything like it either. From what I’ve seen he simply manipulated his KI and used it to control the flow of his targets KI. That’s…pretty deadly. Controlling another person’s body through KI, I’ve never thought it would be possible.”  
Manny scowled “It’s not that scary…” He said crossing his arms and looking away. “Try fighting me without that stuff and let’s see how far he can get!”   
“Yeah I’m sure he isn’t all that tough anyway! Besides he’s wearing WAAAY to much pink for my taste!” said Frida   
Rodolfo and Ryumaru couldn’t help but chuckle at Manny and Frida’s opinions. Ryumaru looked over at Marcus who was just standing their quietly.   
“Are you feeling alright?” Ryumaru asked Marcus.   
“Yeah I’m fine.” Marcus replied looking off into the plaza.   
Manny looked at Marcus. He rubbed his arm and wanted to say something to Marcus but for some reason it felt so difficult to him. Just two simple words and he couldn’t say it. It actually made him feel pretty bad.   
Once the travel bus arrived finally, the group picked up their bags and hopped on. Then, they were on their way back to Miracle city.   
…  
“You weren’t supposed to leave. It was their mission and they already had it covered!”   
“Well my bad. I got bored. Besides I didn’t know the mission was taken!” Christopher said   
“Besides you know you aren’t allowed to leave Washington! Do you want to go back to solitary confinement?!”   
“Will shut up already?! I’m tired of your nagging!”   
She pulled out her claymore and held it towards Christopher’s neck. Her hair was blond and silk, she wore light grey armor with metal protective padding around her shoulders with metal leggings and shoes.   
“Don’t push me Christopher…” Said Rebecca Lockheart fiercely   
[Rebecca Lockheart]   
Age: 26   
Occupation: Second in command of the Washington League of Hero’s and leader of 3rd Division sword corps   
Title: One of the World’s Female Swordsmen   
Christopher turned around and face Rebecca “Jeez…pulling your sword out on another friend?” He said with a smirk   
Rebecca moves her sword away from Christopher and sighed “I’m trying to look out for you. The least you could do is just listen to me.”   
“She right Christopher.” William Dean said wearing a blue Spandex suit with a white cape flowing in the back. He as walked over to the two of them “You aided us in taking down an evil foe, which, is the reason to why you were given a second chance with certain restrictions and favor thanks to Rebecca. You should be more grateful.”   
[William Dean]   
Age: 29   
Occupation: Leader of the Washington League of hero’s   
Christopher chuckles “Yeah yeah I get it spandex.” He said turning to him   
“I really don’t appreciate you calling me that Christopher.” William said crossing his arms.   
“What? It’s what you’re wearing is it?” Christopher said with a grin   
“Ugh…” Rebecca said seething her sword and rubbing her head. “You’re a grown man damn it the least you could do is act like it.”   
The ground beneath their feet began to shake. The three of them turned around and saw a man standing at 7 feet tall, muscles all around his arms, legs and stomach. His hair was black and long, skin brown and wore no shirt but pants that were made out of bear hide.   
“If you want,” Said goliath, his voice deep enough to make anyone’s body vibrate “Let me each him a lesson…he needs to understand respect.”   
[Goliath]   
Age: 36   
Occupation: Leader of Squad 5 of Washington League of Heroes   
Christopher glared at Goliath “I’d like to see you try.” He said   
“Enough.” William shouted “Let’s all just get back to work alright? We don’t need to be fighting with each other.”   
“Tch…whatever…” Christopher said turning around and walking off.   
“Chris!” Rebecca called out to him   
“I’m heading back home!” Christopher said to her  
“You’re too soft on him.” Goliath said to William   
“Christopher does care and knows we just mean well. He’s just not to good with showing it.” William said with a chuckle. “Right Rebecca?”   
Rebecca just sighs “Yeah…” she replied   
“In the end…he has his reasons…”   
…   
After a couple of hours of traveling, stopping to get stuff to eat and taking a nap, the group had finally arrived back in Miracle city. They all stepped off the travel bus and stretched their arms and legs.   
“HOME SWEET HOME!” Frida said taking a deep breath “Yup! That’s the spicy smelling cesspool that I know!”  
“Man it feels like I’ve been gone for longer time!” Manny said with a big smile on his face.   
“Ooh I wonder if Maria has missed me! OH GOODNESS! I forgot to call her tell her that we’re back!” said Rodolfo looking around for his phone.   
“I better fill in this report to Municipal right away.” Ryumaru said placing the report paper in his bag.   
Manny looked over at Marcus who was about to walk off and head home. “Hey Marcus…” He said walking over to him.   
Marcus turned around to face Manny   
“Umm…hey uhh…” Manny began rubbing the back of his head   
“What?” Marcus said   
“Thanks…” Manny finally said “Two times you risked your life to save me so…you know…thanks.”   
Marcus looked at Manny for a moment and looked away “It was nothing. You saved me from those boney guys here in Miracle city and back in Ven’s Vill so I was just returning the favor.” He said as he continued walking off “See you around…Manny.”   
Manny couldn’t help but smile and think “He’s not such a bad guy after all.”   
“Hey,” Frida said watching Marcus walk off “He didn’t call you kitten!”   
Manny had a surprised expression on his face “Whoa he didn’t!” He said turning Frida   
“I think he’s starting to like you Manny.” Rodolfo said to him with a smile   
Manny chuckles “Eh…I guess so.” He shrugged   
“FRIDA SUAREZ!” roared a familiar voice to Frida   
Frida jumped and her heart began to race “Oh no…” she said horrified   
Frida turned around and rushing through the crowd of people was the chief of police Emiliano Suarez and his wife Carmela Suarez, faces red with anger they rushed over to Frida furious and white hot.   
“Uhh…hey mom…hey dad…” Frida said chuckling nervously as she stiffened up.   
“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?!” Emiliano fired off “YOU SNEAK OUT OF YOUR ROOM TO GO OUT TO HEAVEN’S KNOW’S WHERE WHEN SPICIFICALLY TOLD YOU NO!”   
“Dad i-“   
“WHAT IF YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! KILLED! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!” Carmela screamed   
“I COULDN’T LEAVE MANNY BY HIMSELF OK?!” Frida screamed at them   
“OF COURSE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH El TIGRE!” Emiliano shouted glaring at Manny   
Manny just nervously waved at them   
“GET IN THE CAR!” Carmela screamed at the top of her lungs   
“YOU GUY’S AREN’T LISTENING TO ME!” Frida shouted   
“DO AS I SAY!”   
“YOU TWO ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOURSELVES!” Frida cried as ran past them and running off into the crowd.   
“FRIDA!” Emiliano called out to her. Emiliano turned to face Manny, Rodolfo and Ryumaru “This is all your faults!”   
“Emiliano please,” Rodolfo began “We were halfway already we couldn’t just turn back!”   
“YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THE RIGHT THING!” Emiliano raged on. He glared down at Manny. “YOU CONTINUE TO BE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE FOR MY DAUGHTER! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!”   
With that, both Emiliano and Carmela had left the scene. People who were standing around listening quickly moved on. Manny let out a deep sigh and hung his head.   
Ryumaru looked at Manny and Rodolfo. “I’m…going to head to the office. I’ll uhh meet up with you all later.” He said walking off  
“Manny…” Rodolfo said to him as he pat’s his shoulder.  
“Dad…” Manny said looking up at him “Let’s just go home…”   
Rodolfo nods and he and Manny head back home after a rough and life threatening battle.   
All Manny wanted to do at this point was just rest in his own bed peacefully.


	7. A Friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Miracle city after their battle in Ven's Vill, things look to be more complicated

When Manny arrived back home, feeling tired, worn out and fatigued it didn’t take him any time before he had completely passed out. The only time he ever woke up was for about a couple of seconds to his mother, Maria Rivera, who arrived at his home to check on him. He opened his eyes and stared up at his mother, who was staring down at him with a worried expression on her face.   
“Hey mooom…” Manny said to her mother in an exhausted and drowsy tone.   
“Oh Hijo…I’m so glad you’re ok…” Maria said rubbing her sons head softly.   
Manny smiled, but fell back asleep pretty quickly.   
Both Rodolfo and Maria had decided to let Manny skip school so he could recover a bit more. He ended up sleeping that entire day peacefully.   
Manny opened his eyes and he looked around. He was standing in the middle of a dark open area. He looked around slowly. Then, it started coming back to him. He did this before, in the same dark area. When he looked forward, he saw a giant green tiger sitting in front of him. The large green tiger had his head rested on his paws and his tail swaying back and forth. The green tiger opened his eyes and stared down at Manny. It smirked at him.   
Both Manny and giant green tiger stared at each other for a moment. Till Manny quickly shut his eyes and quickly opens them. He found himself lying in bed, staring straight at his alarm clock which the time reads 7:30pm. Manny lies up and he pops his neck a couple of times before he gets out of his bed and heads downstairs. Sitting on the couch watching TV was both his father and his grandfather, who were watching a sports game on TV.   
Rodolfo turns to Manny “Oh Manny! You’re finally awake!” he said happily.  
“How long was I out?” Manny asked softly scratching his stomach.   
“A whole day,” said Puma Loco “After what your father told me it’s understandable.”   
“I was out for a whole day? Jeez…” Manny said surprised. He was never usually out that long after fighting against bad guys.   
“By the way Hijo, Maria had fixed you something to eat. Everything is in the refrigerator.” Rodolfo informed   
Manny went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and saw that there was a container that contained Spaghetti and meatballs.   
“Oooo!” Manny said licking his lips as he grabs the container and places it in the microwave. As he sets the time on the microwave to heat up his food, he begins to think about Frida, also remembering how her father, Emiliano Suarez, who blew up on her when they arrived back home from Ven’s vill. Manny thought he should check up on her. He walks over to the phone on the wall and dials in her number. The phone begins to ring for a moment and then someone picks up   
“Suarez Residence,” Said a deep and intimidating voice   
“Uhh…” Manny gulps recognizing that deep and intimidating voice.   
“Who is this?” Asked Emiliano Suarez “IS THIS MANNY RIVERA?!”   
Manny quickly hung up the phone. He knew that Emiliano was still furious with him and blames him for bringing Frida along on the Ven’s Vill mission. Even though Frida was the one who snuck her way on to the mission, Emiliano blames him, Rodolfo and Ryumaru for it anyway. Manny sighed; he was hoping he would be able to talk to Frida while he sat down and ate his dinner, but sadly that wouldn’t be happening. The microwave timer went off, and Manny grabbed a fork and the container of Spaghetti and heads into the living room to watch TV with his father and grandfather. Once he was done went straight back to bed. He couldn’t help but worry a bit about Frida. But, usually when things like their friendship was hanging in the air thing’s always ended up ok in the end.   
With that closure in his mind, Manny quickly fell asleep.   
***   
The next day, Manny was waiting next to candy shop around 7:20pm for Frida to show up. It was the usual spot where he and Frida would meet up so they could get a snack and walk to school together. But, a couple of minutes passed and Frida didn’t show up. Manny had guessed that her father had probably dropped her off at school already by car. Manny bought a couple of chocolate bars and heads of to Leon Middle School.   
Once Manny arrived at Leon Middle School he walks into the school and heads to his locker. That’s when he saw Frida open her locker and take out her class books. Manny hurried over to her with a smile across his face   
“Yo Frida!” Manny said happily to his best friend   
When Frida closed her locker that’s when Manny saw her expression. She looked extremely tired. She had dark bags under her eyes her expression itself looked depressed.   
Frida replied to Manny “Hey Manny…” she replied depressingly   
“Uh…are you ok?”   
“Yeah I’m fine…” she said in a drowsy tone as she placed her backpack across her shoulders.   
“Umm…I tried calling you earlier but heheh…your dad picked up. So I had to hang up quickly.” Said Manny   
“Yeah I heard my dad screaming your name…” Said Frida quietly “I’m going to head off to class,”   
“But class doesn’t start in like 20 minutes. Don’t you want to talk?” Manny asked   
Frida closed her eyes and sighed. She turned to face Manny “Manny…to be honest…I just want to be by myself…i…I just want to be alone.”  
“O-Oh…” Manny felt a pit form in his stomach   
“I’m sorry. I just…I just need time to myself.” Frida said softly, her tone had much sorrow in it. “Bye Manny…” she said turning around and walking off.   
Manny watched as Frida walked off “See ya…Frida…” he said in a saddened tone as he went the opposite direction to his class.   
Elsewhere   
The ground trembled and explosions were going off left and right. Citizens were running for their lives as a giant silver robot was coming from around the corner. It had three large red eyes on its face, two lasers coming out of its back, and two large mechanical hands. Operating the giant silver robot was both Dr Chipotle Sr., and his son Dr. Chipotle Jr., (AKA Diego Chipotle) were in cockpit of their new destructive robot.   
“MUAHAHAH!” Dr. Chipotle Sr. let out a cackling laugh.   
“Isn’t this robot wonderful father?!” Diego asked with a grin on his face “I worked really carefully on it! I’m sure it’s going to—“   
“Yes yes it’s wonderful, now pay attention!” Dr. Chipotle shouted   
The giant silver robot moved towards the nearest bank. The silver robot placed his hands around the roof of the building rips it off, and tossing it away. The people who were in the bank, screamed and quickly existed building as fast as they could. The silver robots arm transformed into a vacuum that began to suck all the bags of money and bills into the robot.   
“Oh boy…” Said a smooth and mighty voice   
The silver robot turned his head around to see a women, with brown skin, wearing black leather torso with purple gloves and legging, her hair was neat and well kept brown haired afro with purple cobra snakes coming out of them, glasses that with purple lens and stars on them, and sporting two wide gold earrings.   
“The chipotle boys just never know when to quit.” Cosmic Cleopatra said, floating in the air as if she was laid out across a couch   
Cosmic Cleopatra; A hero who specializes in the use of cosmic magic, was once a member of a hero stable in Miracle city called the league of alliance society alongside Silver Sombrero and the industrialist. After a mission that left the team humiliated Cosmic Cleopatra left the team and went on to pursue her solo hero career, which she has been finding more success in doing so.   
“COSMIC CLEOPATRA!” Dr. Chipotle Sr. and Diego gasped   
“Hello boys.” Cosmic Cleopatra said wiggling her fingers at them   
The silver robot aimed its lasers at Cosmic Cleopatra. With one wave of Cosmic Cleopatra a purple barrier appeared around her. The laser hits Cosmic Cleopatra’s barrier but it barely did anything at all. The torso of the silver robot opens up and missiles shot out towards her. Cosmic Cleopatra rolled her eyes and she holds her hand out, purple aura flowed around her hand. Every single missile suddenly stopped, and it had the same glow of aura that was around Cleopatra’s hand was now around the silver robot’s missiles.   
“Uh oh…” Said Diego as he began to sweat   
Cosmic Cleopatra sends the missiles straight back to at the robot hitting it directly around the lower body and head of the silver robot. Both Diego and his father were rocked around inside the giant robot. Cosmic Cleopatra flew down to the legs of silver robot, her right hand glowed with a purple aura and she slings an energy whip at the left leg and pulled with all her strength. The entire left leg came out and the silver robot started to tilt over and it fell on its side.   
Cosmic Cleopatra points both of her hands at the two arms of the silver robot and beams shoot out cutting off the arms of the giant robot.   
“NOOOO!” Dr. Chipotle Sr. Roared   
“Alright you two, exit the robot right now!” Cosmic Cleopatra demanded   
Suddenly a blinding light shines from the eyes of the Silver robot, so bright that not even Cosmic Cleopatra’s sunglasses could shield her eyes. As soon as her visibility was back she looked down, the head to the giant silver robot was gone.   
“DARN IT!” Cosmic Cleopatra said snapping her fingers “I was too careless…ugh.” She groaned taking off her sunglasses and rubbing between her eyes.   
“Everything ok Cosmic Cleopatra?” Rodolfo asked as he had just arrived on to the scene.   
Cosmic Cleopatra quickly turned around and gasped “WHITE PANTERA!”   
“I guess the Chipotle’s got the slip on you.” Rodolfo said with arms crossed “are you ok?”   
“Oh yes I’m fine! I just…I just got a little cocky.” Said Cosmic Cleopatra chucking nervously “I heard you just got back from your first mission out of Miracle city, did it go well?”   
“It was very rough indeed. We went against foes with a power I’ve never faced against before. It was truly in interesting experience. Although the whole climax was surprising considering that a member from the Washington league of heroes intervened…he was…not really nice I could say.” Rodolfo explained   
“Oh I see…well umm…I’m glad that you and your son are ok.” Cosmic Cleopatra said with an awkward smile. Cosmic Cleopatra was very nervous while talking to Rodolfo for a reason. She and her former teammates befriended Manny all for one reason, to try and lure out an Ancient evil serpent dragon that was hiding in Miracle city. After leaving the team she had a lot of time to reflect on her actions and felt extremely bad for what she was involved in.   
Cleopatra sighed “Umm White Pantera…I just want to apologize deeply. About what happened between you, your son and my former team, It was wrong of us to shame you and use your son. I hope that you can forgive me, and even them.”   
Rodolfo smiled “What’s in the past is in the past Cleopatra. Besides we’re all heroes who are here to protect our city! Holding grudges are things we should never do!”   
Cosmic Cleopatra smiled as well   
“Thank you Rodolfo…”

Elsewhere, both Dr. Chipotle Jr. and his son Diego were hiding out somewhere in a alley, panting after having to run as quickly as possible to get away from Cosmic Cleopatra. Dr. Chipotle Jr. glared down at his screamed   
“WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DIDN’T THE ESCAPE POD WORK?” Dr. Chipotle screamed at his son   
“IT WAS SUPPOSED TO IT WAS JUST JAMMED AN—“   
“THIS IS THE LAST AND FINAL TIME I EVER LET YOU MAKE ANYTHING WHEN WE’RE TOGETHER! YOU’VE DONE NOTHING BUT MAKE IT HARD TO DO ANYTHING LATELY!”   
“D-Dad please it’s not that serious…w-we got away didn’t we?” Diego said, a lump was starting to appear in his throat   
“SILENCE, I TOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER! BUT YOU’VE NOTHING MORE THAN DISAPOINT ME!”   
“F-Father i…” Diego didn’t know what to say. He’s never been scolded like this before from his father, that or he’s never been this angry at him.   
“Enough! I’m going home to build a real robot that can actually do its job!” Dr. Chipotle Sr. Said as he walked off into the alley.   
Diego stood there. He placed his back against the wall and just stared down at ground. Diego was shaking, trying to hold back his tears but he couldn’t. A tear began to fill up in his human eye and it glided down his right cheek.   
“So cruel…” Said Nelson, watching from a distance while standing on a building “Poor little Chipotle Jr., So much talent being shamed for someone’s own short comings.” He said watching Diego bawl his eyes out.   
“Don’t worry little one. You’re future is so bright. Just let everything, fall into place.”   
Back in Leon Middle   
“I just…never seen her that sad before,” Said Manny sitting at the table in the school library “and she’s never acted that way towards me before. If she’s always had a problem she would talk to me…”   
“Hmm…I’m guessing the scolding must have been a serious one then.” Maria replied placing the retuned library book on the proper shelf.  
It was lunch time. Manny wasn’t feeling hungry at all. He did however tried looking for Frida in the cafeteria to see if he could try talking to her again but she wasn’t seen anywhere. Manny sighed heavily as he placed his chin on his folded arms feeling as bad as ever. Maria looked over at her son and frowned a bit. She climbs down from the ladder and walks over to her son, placing her hand on his shoulder.   
“Manny there’s no need to worry too much about it.” Maria said softly “All Frida needs is time. Just give her the space that she needs. She’ll probably be back to normal in no time!”   
“I guess so…” Said Manny, looking up at his mom   
“Just give it time Hijo,” Maria said smiling down at her son and patting his back gently. With that, Maria went back to organizing the library books on the right shelves.   
Even though her mother told him not to worry, Manny couldn’t help but worry. He couldn’t stop picturing that depressed expression that Frida had on her face earlier. At this point it was burned into his brain, and his worry was beginning to grow even more.   
“You know Manny,” Maria began “Why don’t you hang out with that boy you went on the mission with?”   
Manny’s eyes widened “You mean Marcus?”   
“Yes Marcus! I haven’t met him but Rodolfo told me how he shielded you from getting impaled by all those knives! What a brave boy he is.”  
Manny began to think about it “Well yeah that’s true but…I don’t know.” Manny intertwined his fingers together and twiddled his thumbs “He’s not as bad as I thought he was but he seems like he’s hard to hang out with…I don’t know if we have anything in common. Not to mention most of the time he’s quiet and always keeps to himself and doesn’t want anyone to bother him.”   
“Hmm…” Maria rubs her chin “I see. You know Manny; someone who’s like that could really use a friend. If you two are on better terms, now’s the time to get to know each other better!”   
“I uhh…well…I guess so.” Manny said scratching his cheek   
“Good! I hope you two get along well!” Maria said happily   
The bell began to ring. The next classes were starting   
“Be good Manny!” Maria said waving to him   
Manny walked out of the library and heads down the hallway. He scanned the crowd of kids that were leaving the cafeteria. He looked out for Frida. After standing there till all the kids were out of cafeteria. He didn’t see Frida at all. Manny sighed and just decided to head on to his class.   
***   
School was over, and all the kids were existing Leon Middle School. Manny walked out of the school entrance along with everyone else. That’s when he saw Frida. Manny was about to approach her till he saw her walk towards a police vehicle. The driver was of course her father, Emiliano Suarez. Frida got in the back seat of the car and they drove off.   
Manny lowered his head and just sighed. Manny continued walking down the sidewalk deep in thought. What in the world happened at home that made Frida act this way? Usually when Frida gets scolded she just shrugs it off, but now she’s just looked completely broken. She didn’t even want to talk to Manny about it, her best friend. Was Manny really just going to wait for her to say something and feel better? That didn’t sound right at all to him. But at the same time…he didn’t want to make things worse by going against Frida’s wishes. As Manny walked around town he didn’t even know what he wanted to do. He thought about going straight home and just laying in bed but he shrugged that off. So he thought about going to arcade. Manny decided to shrug that off as well. He wasn’t in the mood, he wouldn’t be able to focus on the game, and it wouldn’t be the same without Frida. Manny decided to stop by an ice cream parlor and just eat his worries away with ice cream. He bought vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top. Manny sat down at outside tables with his elbow on the table and his chin rested in the palm of his hand. He just stared at the ice cream at this point, regretting that he bought it. Manny looked forward, seeing the empty seat in front of him. Manny let out a small sigh, wishing Frida was with him.   
“It really kills me to see a sad kitten.”   
Manny turned around, seeing Marcus standing behind him wearing a grey shirt with dark blue jeans and grey and white running shoes.   
“O-Oh, Marcus.” Said Manny “H-hey…”   
“It’s just you by yourself?” Marcus asked walking over to the other side of the table and sitting down in the empty seat. “Where’s your blue haired girlfriend?”   
“SHE’S NOT MY-Oh forget it.” Manny just sighed once again not even feeling like arguing with him “She’s…well.” Manny tried to think of a way to explain   
Marcus raised a brow “You two having a fight or something?” he asked curiously   
“No we didn’t have a fight.” Manny replied “Frida just…didn’t feel like hanging out today that’s all.”   
“I see.” Marcus said staring at Manny “I guess she found a new boyfriend.”   
Manny shoots a glare Marcus and shoots up from his seat and shouts “YOU KNOW TODAY’S NOT THE DAY TO-“   
“Are you going to eat that?” Marcus said completely cutting Manny off and points at his ice cream.   
Manny let out a low growl and clenches his fist. Manny sits back down in his seat, slides the cup of ice cream over to Marcus and crosses his arms looking away from him.   
“Thanks! My sweet tooth was really beginning to act up.” Marcus said as began eating the ice cream.   
“Whatever…” Manny whispered. He was already sick of being around Marcus.   
“So,” Marcus began as he was stuffing spoon of ice cream into his mouth “Don’t you have any other friends to hang out with? She couldn’t be the only friend you have.”   
“Well of course I-I…” Manny began to think. As a matter of fact, Manny didn’t really have many other close friends like Frida. He of course knew some kids from school that he talked to sometime but they were mostly acquaintances. The only person he hung out with all the time was Frida, not anyone else. “Not…really.” He said saddened   
Marcus chuckled “Jeez the super hero life really isn’t all that for you huh? The mighty El Tigre with hardly any fame or attention at all.” he grinned at Manny   
Manny scowled at Marcus. That didn’t make him feel any better then he already felt now. “Did you only come to see me just so you can mock me and pick on me?” He asked in a frustrated tone.   
“Nah,” Said Marcus placing the spoon into the empty ice cream cup and laying back in his chair, he eyes wandered around the area “I was hoping you would show me around town.”   
“Tch, do that yourself.” Manny scorned and looked away   
“Oh come on, I don’t know my way around here like that. I don’t want to get lost, show me around.”   
Manny looked over at Marcus thinking about it. “Ugh, fine…” Manny said giving in. He could at least get his mind of off worrying about Frida by doing this. “Where do you want to go?” He asked reluctantly   
“No idea.” Marcus replied shrugging “What do you usually do anyway?”  
“Well…” Manny thought about it “When I’m hanging out with Frida we usually start off by heading to the arcade but--”   
“Let’s go there.” said Marcus getting up from his seat “Sounds interesting.”   
“Well… alright then…” Manny said getting up from his seat. He wasn’t feeling the arcade at all, why not give it a shot with him, he thought.   
The two of them began walking down the sidewalk. They really didn’t say much to each other at all. Marcus was pretty much whistling, hands in his pocket and looking as if to be in a good mood. Manny wished he could be feeling that right now.   
“So,” Marcus began “How’s your wounds healing up?”   
“Huh?” Manny said looking over at Marcus. As they were walking he was pretty much wondering around in his own thoughts “Oh yeah the wounds are healing up pretty well. What about yours?”   
“They’re all healed up,” Marcus replied followed by a yawn   
“They’re healed up already? You had some pretty serious wounds.”   
“Eh, I’ve always had a fast healing rate.” Marcus shrugged   
“That’s pretty cool…” Manny said staring at the ground as he walked.   
“This city can definitely be noisy as all hell.” Marcus said “Earlier I heard a bunch of noises and sirens, apparently there was a robot attack?”   
“Oh that must have either been Giant Robot Sanchez, the chipotle’s, or Senior Siniestro.” Manny explained “It’s just the norm.”   
“Unbelievable…” Marcus said rubbing his head.   
Manny chuckled and said “I guess you didn’t have too much noise at your home city?” He asked looking over at Marcus   
“I wouldn’t know.” Marcus replied “I haven’t been at my home city in a couple of years.”  
“You haven’t? Where are you from?”   
“Nowhere important…” Marcus said in a low voice   
“Um…ok.”   
The two of them were quiet yet again. Manny glanced over at Marcus. Marcus’s expression wasn’t as cheerful when he first saw him. It was more neutral, but he looked a bit annoyed. I guess he really doesn’t like talking about his home city at all. So Manny decided to try and ask other things.   
“Sooo…got any favorite TV shows?”   
“I don’t watch TV.”   
“Ooook…” Manny said scratching his cheek “Favorite movies?”   
“Not really. I don’t think I ever really seen a movie...” said Marcus   
“I…ok.”   
This is what Manny was trying to tell Maria. Marcus was such a hard person to talk to. If he were with Frida the two of them would strike up conversations about anything in seconds just about with…ANYTHING. Manny frustrations were beginning to rise even higher.   
Finally after what seemed like hours they arrived at front entrance of the arcade. Marcus started up at the tall red building with expression of what looked like confusion his face.   
“Well here we are!” said Manny “What do you think?”   
“This is the arcade?” asked Marcus raising a brow   
“Yup, pretty cool huh?”   
“Pretty flashy…” Marcus replied examining the building   
“I’ve always liked the giant mouth of entrance!” Said Manny excited   
“Why are the stairs so long?” asked Marcus  
“Eh, beats me.” Manny shrugged “I always think its good exercise before rotting your brain with video games.”   
“Uh huh…”   
So the two boys walk up the long stairs to the arcade. Once they finally reached the top to the entrance of the arcade building Manny opened the doors. The sounds of flashing lights, kids yelling, and buttons being mashed filled the ears of both of them. Manny took a deep breath exhaled “Ahhh! The best escape in Miracle city!” He said happily. At first he really wasn’t feeling the arcade but now since he was at least with someone it wasn’t so bad at all.   
Marcus had a slight twisted expression on his face “It’s so noisy in here!” he groaned.   
“Isn’t it great?!” Manny said with a big grin across his face “Come on let me show you around!” he said as began walking forward   
Marcus let out a big sigh and followed Manny   
“This is Zombie slayers 4! This just came out!” Manny said pointing to the arcade Machine. The arcade machine was tall, colored black, had the red bloody letters reading Zombie Slayer 4 on it with and had big behemoth Zombie on the sides “I know a group of guys that really hate this game.” He said with a mischievous chuckle “That’s rampage racers 2,” He pointed to the right where some kids were in a red, blue and yellow cars controlling the game and racing “That’s Alien Conquers 3!” He said pointing to the green arcade machine where two teens were playing. “AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST!” He pointed forward at the single arcade machine “SUPER MACHO FIGHTERS”   
“I’m guessing this is your favorite game?” Marcus asked   
“HECK YEAH IT IS!” Manny said bouncing up and down with excitement “I’M A BEAST AT THIS GAME! ONE OF THE BEST!” He said proudly   
Marcus rolled his eyes “I see…” He said in an uninterested tone.   
“So do you want to play?” Manny asked with a grin “I’ll make sure to go easy on you.”   
“Uhh…” Marcus walked forward and stared down at the controls “I have no idea how to play these games.”   
“Have you ever played video games at all?” Manny asked “Like…anything?”   
“I never really was interested in video games.” Said Marcus pressing down on the buttons   
Manny slouches his arms down a bit staring at Marcus “You got to be kidding me…” He said quietly to where Marcus couldn’t hear; like he could hear anyway with all the noise in the arcade. Manny let out a big sigh and asked softly “Do you even want to play anything here…like at all?”   
Marcus looked over at Manny, and then back at the arcade machine. “Actually yeah,” He said “I’ve never played video games before but I’ve always wanted to.”   
“Oh?” Manny looked at Marcus surprised. He didn’t expect him to actually want to play “Well…alright. I guess I could show you the ropes.” Manny walked over to the arcade machine and placed some quarters in. Super Macho fighters started up. Manny went over to player VS play selection and clicked on it. A roaster of characters showed up and Manny highlighted his main.   
“Who should I pick?” Marcus asked   
“Eh, just pick whoever.” Manny replied with a shrug.   
Marcus spotted with one female character who was sporting this dress with a short skirt and he smirked “Ooooh…look at this lovely lady.” He said with chuckle and picked her.   
Manny rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to pick her.   
So after the two boys kicked their characters the screen transitioned both their characters glaring each other down with the initials VS in the middle, then straight to the game play.   
Manny didn’t hold back a tall. He charged in with his character hitting Marcus’s character with all the advanced combos. Marcus was just moving the joy stick and pressing random buttons on the control panel trying to figure something out. Manny was performing special moves and super moves.   
“Jeez you weren’t lying when you said this was your favorite game.” Said Marcus as he randomly mashing button combinations, doing this led him to perform a super move and on Manny taking out half of his health “Ooooh I think I saw a panty shot on that one!”   
Manny growled. It seemed like Marcus was hardly paying attention to the game at all, he was too busy staring at the character he was playing with in the game. “I didn’t even know you could see all of her like that…” Manny thought, since he hardly played with anyone else in super macho fighter’s besides his main. As the two of them finished up super macho fighter’s (which Manny ended up winning both rounds) the two of them decided to try another game. The two of them decided to go play Zombie slayer’s 4. Manny entered in the quarters and started up the game. Manny looked over at Marcus and sees him just staring at the gun.   
“You never seen a gun before or something?” asked Manny “it’s just plastic.”   
“Eh, I just never really liked the sight of guns to begin with.” Said Marcus aiming the gun at the game screen “Oooh that’s pretty cool,” he said, moving the courser around the screen   
“Just make sure to pay attention to the game…” Manny sighed as he started it up   
“Alright, alright,”   
The game started. Both the characters Manny and Marcus were playing appeared on the screen running away from a group of Zombie’s with guns in their hands. They manage to get into a building and bard it off. Now all they had to do was escape the building which also had Zombie’s roaming around in it, and survive.  
As soon as the game started at least seven Zombies showed up and lunged at the two of them.   
“WHOA!” Marcus shouted surprised as he just started firing randomly at everything.   
Manny couldn’t help but laugh at Marcus’s sudden surprise. Throughout the game Manny was the one who got the most kills over Marcus. Marcus died a majority of the time and his aim was incredibly off. Marcus was frantically trying to aim at just about everything. He also ended getting a couple of accidental headshots. Manny had to admit to himself that it was pretty funny seeing Marcus panic at certain points in the game. And so, the two of them surprisingly ended beating the game, Marcus smiled and chuckled a little bit. “That wasn’t so bad actually,” He said placing the plastic gun back on the holder. After that they decided to play a bunch of miscellaneous games. The two of them went over to play ski ball, which Marcus almost ended destroying the machine when he threw a ball so hard into one of the holes…which he was not supposed to throw it that way. After spending some time in the arcade the two boys decided to leave the arcade.   
“I’m not going to lie, I thought I was going to be bored as all hell in there but…it wasn’t so bad.” Marcus said with a smile.   
“Yeah…besides you almost breaking all the ski ball machines and nearly getting us kicked out the arcade.” Manny said narrowing his eyes over at Marcus   
“Hey I didn’t know you were supposed to roll them.”   
“The instructions were printed next to coin slots…and the slide didn’t tip you off either?”   
“Oh. I didn’t notice that.”   
Manny ends up face-palming and sighs   
“You know. Playing in that arcade really worked up an appetite. Want to treat me to dinner?” Marcus asked looking over at Manny   
“You want me to buy you something to eat?” Manny said pointing at Marcus   
“Why not, aren’t you showing me around?”   
“Yeah…fat chance on that…” Manny said with scoff   
“Tch, some guide you are.” Said Marcus, but he quickly stops walking and turns around to scan the area around him.   
“What’s up with you?” Manny asked staring at Marcus confused   
Marcus didn’t respond just yet. He then rubs the back of his head and turns forward “Eh…I thought I heard something…”   
“Uhhh…ok,”   
“So about that food…”   
“I SAID NO!”   
Looming in the shadows watching the two boys with his bright red eyes, clenching his bony fist was Django of the Dead. He snarled watching them as they walked off, eyes full of hatred and anger.   
“You’ll get yours…you punks.” Snarled Django   
“You’ll get yours…”   
So after Manny and Marcus went to go get themselves a snack, which Marcus paid for his own food and Manny asked “Why did you want me to pay for your food if you have money?!”   
Which Marcus replied “You’re the one showing me around town, so it’s common courtesy for you to by me food.”   
“Oh phooey,”   
So once they did finish eating the two of them just hung out around the taco stand where they ate at trying to figure out where to go next. Marcus looked up at the giant volcano that had words Miracle city on it.   
“Whose bright idea was it to build a city above a Volcano anyway?” asked Marcus   
“The founder of the city I guess. I mean it hasn’t erupted at all. Except for that one time…” Manny said thinking back to the tournament where Sartana held her guitar up as a prize. Which turned out to be a ruse.   
“Good luck trying to deal with that if that Volcano erupts.”   
“Why are you so worried? You can control fire right? Can’t you just hold it up and suppress it then calm it down or something?”   
“I can control fire yes…but not lava.” Marcus stated   
“I mean they’re both hot,”   
“Fire and Lava are completely different. But to be honest I’m not even sure if really can or not.” Said Marcus   
“We could go up to the Miracle city Volcano and try!”   
“Uhh…no,”   
“Oh come on! I’m your guide right? One of the fun places me and Frida go to have fun is at the top of the Miracle city Volcano!” Manny said with a smile  
“You two go up to the top of a Volcano to have fun?” said Marcus, looking over at Manny dumbfounded.  
“That’s right! And we slide down the volcano with makeshift roller skates!” Manny said happily   
Marcus didn’t really know how to reply or process how those two can do it. He knows that people can do stupid things but what he had just heard was beyond anything he’s ever imagined.   
“Want to try it?!” Manny asked   
“No.”   
“Tch, you’re no fun at all.” Manny said crossing his arms and looking away   
“Yeah because I value my life,”   
“There’s a thing called living life to its fullest also!” said Manny   
“Yeah and there’s a thing called not doing something stupid that would end that life an-What the hell is this?” Marcus said staring down at the ground. Below the two boy’s feet was a black pound with a red circular ring around it.   
“Uhhh…we should get out of this.” Manny said as he tried moving. But his feet wouldn’t budge. They were completely stuck. “Why can’t I move?!”   
But before the two boys could say anything, the two of them were sucked through the dark portal. Everything went dark, they couldn’t speak and not a single noise was made. 

The whole room was spinning as Manny Rivera opened his eyes. All he could see were blurry candle light’s in the background. Manny tried moving but he noticed that his arms were all locked in together by caged undead bandito. Manny looked forward, sitting on a throne made of bone was none other than Sartana of the dead, strumming her guitar.   
“S-SARTANA!” Manny roared   
“Ahhh…you’re finally awake El Tigre…” Sartana said in cold voice “It seems sending you through my portal was a bit too much for you?”   
Manny turned his head to the left, seeing Marcus held up by the same skeleton bandito as him.   
“You have a good cat nap?” asked Marcus nonchalantly   
Manny sighs in annoyance “Why is it the first thing you say is a cat joke?!”   
“SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!” Shouted Django, as he walked forward and glared Manny in the eyes. He then smirked and held up Manny’s El Tigre belt.   
“M-MY BELT!” Manny gasped   
“I made sure that even if you find a way to get lose from here you won’t have any way of transforming!” Django said tossing the belt over to tone of the skeleton banditos.   
“Darn it…” Manny said through his teeth.   
“Hey,” Said Marcus “What the hell is this crap? I thought you took care of that old bag of bones.”   
“This old bag of bones,” Said Sartana shooting a glare at Marcus “Can’t be taken down so easily.” She gets up from her throne and walks over to Marcus. A grin appeared across her face. “It’s good to see you again my red eyed child. I’m really glad I have another opportunity to see you again.”   
“Look…I have a thing for more experienced women but this is just pushing it…” said Marcus   
“Oh well aren’t you the little joker,” Sartana said placing her bony finger on his chin “I’m not really all that interested in jokes. But I am more interested in what you have here.” She points at his eyes.   
Marcus glared straight at Sartana. A vein appeared on his head.   
“Yes…those wonderful red eyes.” Sartana said as she lets out a dark chuckle. “They’ll soon be mine…”   
“Tch…what are you going to do rip out my eyeballs?” Marcus asked with scoff   
“I would. But it would be useless to me afterwards.” Sartana said as she took a few steps back. She holds up her mystic guitar and aims it at Marcus “You’ll just be serving under me!” Sartana strums her mystic guitar and red laser shoots out from the tip of her guitar and hits Marcus straight in the head.   
Once the laser connected Marcus’s eyes immediately went red and he began groaning, moving his head around in agony.   
“Marcus?” Manny said in concerned tone.   
Both Sartana and Django were letting dark chuckles as the bandito that was holding Marcus captive let him loose. Marcus fell to his knees. He slowly got to his feet and looks over at Sartana. His eyes were bright red with the pentagram but he looked lifeless.   
“Hehehe…welcome to the family my dear boy.” Sartana said with a grin.   
Manny’s eyes widened “NO!” he cried   
“No use calling out to him. He’s completely under my Nana’s control now!” Django laughed   
“Now my red eyed boy. Do what I ordered you to do the first time.” Said Sartana, batting her undead eyes at Manny “KILL El TIGRE!”   
Marcus slowly turned his head towards Manny. He slowly walked over to Manny and stood in front of him.   
“MARCUS PLEASE YOU GOTTA FIGHT IT! YOU CAN’T LET SARTANA CONTROL YOU!” Manny shouted  
But Marcus didn’t listen, or he couldn’t hear Manny. Red hot Fire surged around his right hand. He holds it up and he whispers slowly as he raises his arm ready to strike Manny. “Art of Fire…” Marcus whispered. Manny closed his eyes and awaited the blow Marcus was about to deliver.   
Marcus’s turns his body around and faces both Django and Sartana. “FLAME FIST!” he shouted launching a fire like fist straight towards the two of them.   
Sartana and Django were able to dodge but the shockwave from the attack sent them both flying back. Django was smacked up against the wall and Sartana landed on flat on her bony back.   
“W-WHAT HAPPENED?!” Django roared   
“THAT SPELL WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE YOU UNDER MY CONTROL! HOW DID YOU FIGHT IT SO EASILY?” Sartana screamed   
“I actually have no idea.” Marcus replied rubbing the back of his neck “I didn’t really feel anything to begin with.” He elbows the bandito that was holding Manny captive shattering bindings.   
“Marcus quick my belt!” said Manny quickly, pointing over to undead minion who was holding Manny’s belt tightly in his hands.   
“On it…” Marcus said glaring straight at the undead minion. With one leap Marcus dashed over to undead minion with his right hand covered in flames and punched the undead minion to pieces. Marcus quickly grabs Manny’s belt and passed it over to him.   
Manny catches it, straps it around his waist and spends the buckle. With one fierce roar Manny transformed into El Tigre with smirk across his face and his claws extended.   
“I’VE HAD ENOUGH! CURSE YOU AND YOUR EYE’S! KILL THEM BOTH!” Sartana whaled   
Sartana’s undead minions had surrounded both Manny and Marcus. The two of them didn’t waste any time. They lunged into the crow of undead banditos. Manny roared as she slashed, punched and kicked a horde of banditos. Manny then launches his grappling hook that pierced through 5 banditos. Manny yanks his grappling hook and spins around, using the hook undead banditos as a weapon taking out the others.   
Marcus went full power house. His arms and legs were covered in scorching flames. Three banditos leaped into the air to dog-pile on Marcus. Marcus leaped into the air as well, and takes out three of the undead banditos with one kick. He lands back on the ground, power elbow’s one bandito that was right behind, power punches two more undead banditos that exploded with fire, and sends another flaming fist towards a group undead banditos completely obliterating them.   
“HA, piece of cake!” said Manny confidently, before he could react he was blasted by one of Django’s lasers from his mystic guitar and sent rolling on the ground.   
Django leaped into the air with mystic guitar, which was coated in a solid red aura and he brings it down towards Marcus.   
Marcus held up both his hands and caught Django’s mystic guitar. Django spin kicks Marcus in the gut causing him to the stagger, Django grips his mystic guitar and whacks Marcus on the chin with it sending him into the air.   
During this whole time Sartana was charging up her laser. She strummed her mystic guitar’s strings and blasted that highly charged laser at Marcus. Marcus braced himself by putting up both his arms around his chest as quickly as possible. The whole room shook violently It was a direct hit. Marcus landed on the ground next to Manny with black smoke resonating off his body.   
Django walked over to Marcus and stood over him. Django stared down at him with a victorious expression on his face, till something caught his eye. Marcus’s grey shirt that he was wearing was completely burned away. But the pearl necklace was still around his neck.   
“Oooh…” Django said as he reaches down and places his bony hand around Marcus’s neck and snatches it off his neck. Django began examining the pink pearl necklace closely, then, letting out a laugh “This is pretty cool, I think I’ll take it!”  
To Marcus, the sound of his necklace ripping off was louder than anything he had ever heard. Marcus snapped his eyes open, his devil’s eyes were on, he clenches both his fist. Fire surged around both.   
“You…bastard…” Marcus said viciously   
“Huh?” Django stared down at Marcus   
Marcus sprung to his feet so quickly that Django didn’t even see him get off the ground. Django drops Marcus’s necklace and holds up his mystic guitar. Marcus punches with all his might it sent Django hurdling across the room.   
“DON’T YOU EVER!” Marcus began “PUT YOUR HANDS THAT NECKALCE EVER AGAIN!” He roared   
“Whoa…” Manny said staring at Marcus in   
Django slowly raised his head and looked down at his guitar. Django gasped, he could see that the coating was gone and there was a crack on the back of his red mystic guitar.   
“Darn it!” Django shouted. As soon as he looked up, Marcus was above him with his leg raised high covered in red hot flames. Django was able to move quickly out of the way as Marcus dropped his leg down on the ground creating a small creator on the floor.   
Django hurried over to Sartana and stood next to her. The two of them begin strumming their guitars together. The souls of all the undead banditos were leaving the skeleton bandito’s bodies and forming around both Sartana and Django.   
“What the heck did they do?!” Manny asked confused as she stared at the swirling pool of souls.   
A red and blackish glow of energy turned into physical form of a skeleton with large thick arms and glowing white eyes. Sartana and Django stood in the middle of the skeleton hid behind its rib cage.   
The large skeleton monster eyes down both Manny and Marcus. Shooting out form the large skeleton monster’s eyes were two white lasers that were heading towards the two of them.   
Manny and Marcus hopped out of the way just in time and the beam of lasers hit the ground creating a small shockwave that took out parts of the ground. Manny rushed in quickly to center and slashed at the rib cage of the monster skeleton. Just as Sartana and Django’s newly magical enforced guitars, the rib cage was just as hard to slash through. Sartana and Django let out cackling laughs as the skeleton back hands Manny away and fly’s smack into a wall.   
Marcus intervened; he hopped high into the air and aimed straight for the head. The skeleton monster aimed its glowing eyes at Marcus and fired two shots at Marcus, both of them hitting directly and he was sent rolling across the ground landing next to Manny.   
“God damn it all!” Marcus groaned frustrated   
“We can’t slash through that Skeleton at all!” said Manny rubbing his head   
“God damn it! We’re going to bust through that skeleton if it’s the last thing we do! We just gotta keep trying!” said Marcus determined.   
“We can’t keep going in by ourselves! It’s not working!”   
“Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!” Marcus asked irritated   
Manny looked at Marcus, then over at the monster skeleton. “We have to work together!” He said looking back at Marcus with serious expression. “If we can combine our attacks together and have enough punch to break through that skeleton’s defense.”   
“Hmm…well it’s a worth a shot.” Marcus said getting to his feet, popping his neck and popping his knuckles.   
“You ready?” Manny asked as he extended his claws.   
“Let’s do this.” Marcus said nodding.   
The both of them dashed in. The Skeleton monster shoots two lasers out of his eyes that were aimed at Manny and Marcus. The two of them hopped high into the air. Manny held back his arm and his grappling hook began to spin quickly. Marcus focused both of his hands around Manny’s grappling hook. The fire was fusing within Manny’s grappling hook. The fire grew larger and larger till it was sphere of red hot fire.   
“RIVERA TIGER!” Manny began   
“STRIKE HIM NOW!” Sartana screeched   
Manny launched the flaming fist straight at the skeleton monster who also threw a fierce punch.   
“FLAMING RIFLE!” Manny screamed as his grappling hook pushed through the skeleton monsters arm completely destroying it and broke through the skeleton monsters rib cage hitting both Sartana and Django. The impact crushed both of their mystic guitars leaving them to turn into dust.   
As Manny landed on the ground, he stared over at the large burnt patch where Sartana, Django and the skeleton monster use to be. They were all gone, burned to ash.   
“Man…THAT WAS SO COOL!” Manny said staring at his hand. To his surprise the grappling hook was not burned at all. “Hey Marcus how did you-Marcus?” He turned around to see Marcus on his knees looking for his pink pearl necklace.   
“Where is it…where is it?” Marcus whispered looking around for it.   
“Marcus.” Manny said walking over to him.  
“UNLESS YOU SAW WHERE IT WENT DON’T SAY ANYTHING TO ME!” Marcus panicked   
“I have it…”   
Marcus sprung to his feet and turned around seeing Manny hold out his necklace in his hand.   
“O-Oh…” Marcus said staring at his necklace. His voice that was just now full of anger and panic was now calm and relaxed.   
“After you punched Django and he dropped it, I quickly picked it up and placed it in my pocket…” Manny explained as he handed it back to Marcus.   
“T-Thanks…” Marcus replied softly as he stared down at his necklace. “Thank you…so much…” He said in relief as he closed his eyes and held the necklace close to his chest.   
“Heh, it’s no big deal.” Manny said with a smile.   
After that, the two of them searched around for an exit till they found a hallway that lead down to the front entrance of the building they were in. It turns out they were pretty far out from Miracle city. It looked to have been evening as the sun began to set.   
“Jeez…we were in there for awhile.” Said Manny, staring up at the sky   
“Yeah…” Marcus responded softly. Although he was just staring at his necklace the whole time trying connect the separated chain.  
The two of them began to walk down the road. It was just like earlier. The two of them didn’t really say anything at all to each other. Manny glanced over at Marcus who was just checking his pink pearl for any cuts or cracks.   
“Who gave you that?” Manny asked “If I may ask…”   
Marcus stared at his necklace for a moment, he didn’t blink at all as he did so, and it was as if he was in trance, till he finally said “Someone…someone who protected me…someone who gave their life for me…”   
“I…Oh…” Manny said speechless   
Marcus looked at Manny “This necklace…really means to me. Thank you for…protecting it Manny...I really appreciate it.”  
Manny smiled a bit and rubs the back of his head “Heh…like I said It’s no big deal. I just remembered the last time when that werewolf dude picked it up soo…you know.”   
Marcus chuckled “Yeah…” He said placing the necklace around his neck “So…those two skeletons, they’re going to be back right?” he asked curiously   
“Yeah, they will.” Manny said nodding   
“Ugh…great, that’s going to be annoying to deal with.” Marcus groaned “Must be a big pain in the ass fighting them knowing they’ll just come back.”   
“Oh trust me it is…” Manny said letting out a big sigh “But…as long as everyone In Miracle city is fine I don’t mind it. It’s what being a hero is all about after all…so, let them come.” He said with a shrug.   
Marcus glanced over at Manny. He then stared down at the ground as he walked along the road.   
“Hey...Manny,”  
“Sup?”  
“I…I really did have fun today, I hope you know I really did mean that.” said Marcus, sounding as if he was too embarrassed to even say those words “I…I never really had fun like that in awhile…”  
“Oh?” Manny said looking over at Marcus   
“Yeah…you think we could...well…” Marcus said scratching the back of his head and looking away from Manny “Hangoutagainsometime?” He said quickly.   
Manny smiled warmly at Marcus and let out a small laugh “Of course man!” he said happily.   
Marcus, as he looked away had a small smile across his face as well.   
“And…uh,” Manny said rubbed his left arm “Thanks…for hanging out with me today. I really did need the company…” He said sounding just as embarrassed as Marcus did.   
“It’s no problem…” Marcus replied with a smile.   
The two boys arrived back to Miracle city. Marcus told Manny that he was heading back home. The two of them said their goodbye’s and went their separate ways.   
Manny thought about what Marcus told him. About how that necklace belonged to someone who gave their life to save him. He began thinking about what kind of life he went through. All of this never really occurred to Manny before. How Marcus grew up, who his parents were, did he have any friends, or what kind of trauma he went through.   
Then he thought about what his mom said to him earlier today. When Manny mentioned how hard it was to talk to Marcus and how silent he was.   
“Someone who’s like that could really use a friend.”   
Manny turned around and stared at the direction Marcus went for a moment; he then looked forward and continued walking down his path. A smile grew on his face.   
“He really is a nice guy…”


	8. I'll always be there no matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping defeating Sartana and Django of the dead, the story now shifts to Frida

El Tigre the New Adventures Season 1 Episode 8 – I’ll always be there no matter what  
[After Team Rivera arrived back in Miracle city]   
Frida power walked down the side-walk feeling irritated and annoyed. She had both her hands wrapped around her shoulders. She couldn’t stop thinking about her mother and father just going off in front everyone who was around the station at that time. Then, a police car pulled up next to her. It was Frida’s father Emiliano, and sitting in the passenger seat was her mother, Carmela, both giving her angry looks.   
“Leave me alone!” Frida yelled at them   
“FRIDA GET IN THE CAR!” Emiliano roared at Frida, his voice echoing through the streets they were on.   
Frida just sighed, and she reluctantly gets into the car and sitting in the backseat. Throughout the whole drive back home Emiliano was scolding Frida fiercely, Carmela through in a couple of her own nasty opinions as well. To Frida it seemed like the yelling would never end, she also had the same thought about the car ride home. But finally, they did arrive back home. Frida quickly gets out the car and makes her way for the front door, her mother and father followed close behind. Frida opened the front door to their home and hurried inside but was told to stop by her father’s booming voice.   
“Don’t you dare try and walk away Frida!” said Emiliano, slamming the front door so hard that it shook parts of the house “This was the last straw Frida! We told you that you were not going! And what did you do? You disobeyed us!”   
“Do you know how worried we were?! We thought someone kidnapped you!” Said Carmela   
“I HAD TO GO!” Frida cried “I couldn’t just leave Manny—“   
“AHA!” Emiliano interrupted Frida “That Blasted Rivera! He’s the one who forced you to go! I should’ve known!”   
“It was MY Decision to go! It was MY choice! Manny had nothing to do with it!” Frida protested   
“STOP STICKING FOR HIM!” Emiliano yelled “This boy has—“   
“WILL YOU STOP BLAMING MANNY FOR EVERYTHING?!” Frida screamed at the top of her lungs. Both her mother and father just stared down at her. Emiliano was ready to begin his ranting but Frida was having none of it, she cut him before he could get a word and said “Everything I do is my choice! I’m so sick and tired of you and mom holding me down every single time I want to do something!”  
Emiliano had a confused look on his face “What do you mean? You wanted to join the Miracle city Jr. police force and you were train—“   
Frida cut him off yet again “The only reason I joined was because for once in my life I wanted you to look at me without having disappointment or embarrassment in your eyes! You don’t think I ever notice how ashamed you are of me?!”   
“Frida Please—“Carmela tried to speak but Frida once again cut her off   
“But oh no…” Frida continued; everything that she was ever frustrated about was being spill out from her mind. “You love to brag and talk about Anita and Nikita…you don’t even bother talking about me! Why is that huh?!”   
“ENOUGH!” said Emiliano, not wanting to hear anymore “Enough of all of this nonsense!”   
“Of course it’s nonsense to you!” Frida narrowed her eyes at her father “YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT I WANT OR ABOUT HOW I FEEL!”   
“ALL I WANT IS A NORMAL DAUGHTER!” Emiliano snapped   
Carmela gasped and clasped both of her hands over her mouth, staring at her husband in shock. Frida just stood there with her mouth hung open slightly, feeling as though she was just struck in the chest with a cold knife. Emiliano realizing what he had said stood there, looking at her daughter with regret painted all over his face.   
“F-Frida…” Emiliano stuttered “I-I…”   
Frida felt as though her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. She looked up at her father as if he was complete stranger. She started to breathe lightly, feeling as though all the air was being sucked out of her by the second, and began taking steps back.   
Carmela was looking between Emiliano and Frida, she held out her hand to Frida and said “No no Frida your father didn’t—“  
“Is…that how you really feel?” said Frida, her voice cracking and her eyes beginning to water “Is that…h-how you’ve always felt?”   
“Frida I…”   
“I see…” said Frida, turning around quickly. Standing next to the stairs leading up to her room were both her twin sisters Anita and Nikita, looking just as shocked as her mother was. Frida walked past them without even batting in eye.   
“Frida wait please!” Carmela called out to her.   
But Frida was already in her room and she had slammed the door just as loud as her father did when they arrived home. Frida sat on her bed with her knees to her chest and her face buried in between her thighs. Frida silently began to cry. She could hear the sound of her mother arguing with her father about what he had said. All she could hear was “I didn’t mean to say that! I didn’t know what I was thinking!” and “How could you say such a cruel thing to your daughter?!” Frida didn’t want to hear any more of it. Frida grabs her headphones and just places them in her ear and turns on her favorite songs on shuffle. All Frida wanted to do was just fall asleep, fall asleep and just forget everything the next morning but It was hard for her to do so. The words of “ALL I WANT IS A NORMAL DAUGHTER!” rang into her head ruthlessly. Frida closed her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as she finally was able to drift off to sleep.   
[Two days later – also after the end of the last chapter]   
Frida opened her eyes; the sound of birds chirping from the outside was the first thing she heard on this Friday morning. Frida slowly rose up and looked out her window to see the bright sunlight shining through her blind into her room. This was the second night in a row that Frida dreamed about the argument she had with her father. Ever since then, she couldn’t help but feel a certain way about things now. Usually when Frida wakes up she would be excited about starting the day and be full of energy, ready to take on the world. Now, she didn’t feel anything. She felt tired and drained, and most of all for some reason, out of place. Frida slowly removed the covers off of her and gets out of bed. She walked to the bathroom all while dragging her feet on the floor. She enters the bathroom. Frida looks at herself in the mirror; the black bags were still under her eyes as usual, along with that tired exhausted expression. Looking at herself in the mirror just made her feel even worse. She sighed, splashed some water in her face, and then began to brush her teeth. Once she was finished Frida exited the bathroom and slowly crept down the hallway. Frida stood at the top of the stairs and listened. Her whole family was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. A pit formed in Frida’s stomach. She didn’t want to go downstairs at all. This feeling showed up ever since their argument. But, Frida just sucked it up and heads downstairs. The smell of bacon, toast and eggs filled her nose as she heads into the kitchen. Carmela was sitting at the table along with the rest of her family, Emiliano was filling out some reports before he heads out, and Anita and Nikita were stilling eating breakfast.   
“Good morning dear.” Said Carmela, smiling at Frida “You’re plate is still warm—just made it up.”  
Frida didn’t reply at all to her mother. She just sat down next to her twin sisters, grabbed her fork and began eating her scrambled eggs. Carmela’s smile turned into a slight frown. Frida couldn’t stomach anything at all. Frida didn’t eat much for two days straight. She would only just eat some bread then drink some water and she was done.   
Frida lays her fork down and sits up from the table “Sorry but I’m not hungry. I’m going to go ahead and get ready to head to school.” She walks away from the table and heads upstairs to her room.   
Carmela watched as her daughter walked up the stairs slowly. Anita and Nikita just looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. Emiliano sighed and puts down his pencil and heads upstairs to Frida’s room. He stood in front of the door and watched as Frida packed her backpack with her school books.   
“Frida,” said Emiliano   
Frida didn’t reply. She ignored her father and just stuffs her bag with the supplies she needs.  
“Look Frida I didn’t mean what I said two days ago. I’m sorry…”   
Frida stops packing her and paused “It takes you this long to apologize?”   
“I didn’t—“   
“No.” Frida cut him off. She gets to her feet, whips her backpack around her left shoulder and turns around to face her father with a sharp piercing glare “You told me how you really felt about me…” she walks to the door but her father still stood in her way.   
“Frida just let me take you to school…it’s not safe—“   
“I’ll walk…”   
“Fri—“   
“I’LL WALK!” Frida snapped   
Emiliano stayed silent. Frida saw an opening and just hurried past her father and stormed down the stairs. Carmela tried to stop Frida to talk to her but Frida was already out of the house before Carmela could get a word in. Emiliano stood at the top of the stairs and she stared down at her wife, who looked up at him from below.   
“Emiliano…” She said to him “What are we going to do?”   
Emiliano let out a painful sigh and rubs between his eyes   
“I don’t know…”   
…  
Frida stormed down the side-walk, her nerves at her limit and her face red with anger. Frida hated this feeling, this painful feeling in her chest; a terrible feeling that has been locked away in the back of her head for as long as she could remember. Ever since she was little she had one fear, this one and only fear, that loomed around in her head, and that was the fear of not being truly accepted by her family. Frida knew that she was always the odd one in the family; her mother and father being with law enforcement, and her, going along with music, being wild and carefree, while her sisters were better mannered and following in the footsteps of her father. But Frida, didn’t want do that, she wanted to be who she wanted to be, go down the path she wanted to down; she knew this would be upsetting for her father and mother but there was that one comforting thought, and that thought was that they accepted her…and that they loved her. But now she knows…she knows the truth. Frida knows how her father feels. The more she thought about it the more her test became tight. With every breath she took the tears began to fall. She just wanted to breakdown and cry.   
It felt as though she was out of place. And she felt so…alone   
Frida arrived at Leon Middle School and she shuffled her feet through the front gate. She was beginning to wish that she just skipped school and went somewhere else in town where she could just be alone. But sadly, vice principle Chakal had already saw her; and that wish had gone quickly as it came. Frida walked into the school with her head hung low. Her heart was racing. There were two people that she was not looking forward to seeing.   
“Frida,” Manny called out to her.   
Frida jolted at the sound of Manny’s voice. Manny hurried over to her and he stood next to her.   
“H-Hey…”   
“Hey…” Frida replied sheepishly   
The two of them walked through the school hallways without saying a word to each other which was very odd, especially for the two of them. Manny was wondering if Frida was upset with him; did she still want space and to be alone? He thought, as the two of them arrived at Frida’s locker.   
Manny thought it would be a good time to at least try and strike up a conversation.   
“So umm, you wouldn’t believe what happened yesterday!” Manny began “I decided to hang out with Marcus; apparently he wanted me to show him around so I took him to the arcade.” Frida was just placing the books for her other class in her locker and getting the books that she needed for the classes she was going to. Manny continued “I actually ended up having fun to be honest; even though he ended up almost breaking the ski ball machine and nearly getting us kicked out the arcade, I still had fun.”   
“That’s good.” Frida replied quietly as she closed her locker   
“But that’s not the end of it though! After we left the arcade we went to go get something to eat; and we ended up getting caught by Sartana and Django!”   
“What?” Frida turned to Manny   
“Yeah,” Manny said with a nod, happy that she got some sort of attention from her “We ended up beating them but it wasn’t easy…they did something weird with their guitars that makes it harder to break them now.” He explained while scratching his cheek with his finger.   
“I’m glad you’re ok.” Said Frida sincerely “I’m going to head off and just listen to some music till class starts I’ll see you ok?” she turns around and begins walking   
“Frida wait!” said Manny “J-Just hold on please!”   
Frida stopped walking and her heart began to race once more.   
“Frida I’m worried about you…why won’t you just talk to me? I just want to know what’s wrong…” Said Manny, the worry in his voice tugged against Frida’s heart strings. “We’re best friends…you know I’m always here for you when you need me…right?”  
Frida just stood there with her back to Manny. This, this moment right now, was why Frida wished she would have just roamed off somewhere else after she had left her home. Frida began to shake in fear and she felt as though she was going to breakdown at any moment.   
“Frida…” said Manny, taking a step closer to her. He noticed that she was shaking.   
Frida couldn’t bear for Manny to see her like this. She didn’t want him to know at all about how she felt. She couldn’t even bear to face him.   
“If you were really my friend then you would just leave me be…” said Frida coldly   
Manny’s eyes widen and heart sank as he heard those words. Seconds after Frida said them she stormed off, leaving Manny to stand there shocked, watching her walk away. Manny hung his head. He wanted to go after her, but, what would he say to her?  
He didn’t really know what to do, but just leave her be.   
Looming in the distance was a girl black hair, sporting a black dress with pale skin and a smirk across her face. That girl was Zoe Aves, and she was enjoying every bit of what was going on between Manny and Frida.   
[Elsewhere]   
“So how have you and your father been?” Sergio asked worriedly   
“Not really good…” replied Diego with a sigh.   
Sergio, Diego’s one and only best friend who is also known as Senor Siniestro, a super villain who uses a large Mech suit and cowboy themed robot minions, was sitting next to Diego in one of Sergio’s hide out which was a big red barn that sat on-top of a green hill that was away from the city. Diego was telling Sergio about how his father, Dr. Chipotle Sr. and he, has been having a rocky relationship as of late.   
“I mean…he was never really the one to show me that much affection but now it’s just…it’s gotten worse. I make one mistake and he just blows up on me…”   
“Oh Diego…” said Sergio, placing his arm around his shoulder and scooting over closer to him. “I’m so sorry…”   
“It’s been like this for days now…I’m scared to do anything with him. I just don’t know why he’s acting so aggressive now.” Said Diego weakly, resting his head against his friends shoulder.   
“Diego you can stay with me for a bit if you want. You don’t have to go back…” Sergio offered, patting his friends shoulder softly.   
Diego shook his head no. “He’s expecting me back to try work on some things so I have to be back early.” He said raising his head from Sergio’s shoulder.   
“I see…” said Sergio, moving his arm from around Diego’s shoulder.   
Diego gets up from the floor and looks down at Sergio “I’ll be over again tomorrow though.” He said with a half-hearted smile.   
Sergio nods returning the smile. Diego then left the hide-out barn and made his way back to Miracle city. As he walked, Diego continued to think about Sergio’s offer, thinking that maybe he should just live with Sergio. But could he really just abandon his father? Diego just sighed and rubbed his forehead, making a turn down an alleyway that was a shortcut back to his father’s hideout.   
“That’s a pretty nice disguise you have on.”   
Diego stopped dead in his tracks and turned around quickly, only to see that nobody was there.  
“It really hides your true self, is that a part of your arms work?”   
“Who’s there? Come out!” demanded Diego   
Stepping out from the shadows was Nelson Wilson. His blond hair wrapped into a pony tail while sporting his glasses with its yellow lens and usually black suit with a green tie, he stood there smiling down at Diego. “Hello Dr. Chipotle Jr.” He said kindly.   
“How do you know my true identity?” Diego gasped, but placed his hands around his mouth   
“Nothing really gets passed me like that.” Said Nelson “But enough about that, I’ve just come to ask you a few questions, that’s all.”  
Diego glared, he removed his hands away from his mouth and points his arm at Nelson, Diego’s entire arm transformed into a large, sliver laser cannon with a circular red tip sticking out. “Whatever question you have will just be answered with this!” He snarled   
Nelson let out an impressed whistle as he stared at Diego’s laser cannon “Fabulous.” He whispered “Did you make this all by yourself?”   
Diego didn’t respond. He just fired his laser at Nelson, leaving a smoking creator on the ground. Diego’s laser cannon went back to being his normal arm “Creep…” He said under his breath.   
“Well that was rude.”   
Diego jumped when he heard the sound of his voice and turned around, seeing Nelson standing right behind him. “But how did you—“   
“You could do better you know,” Said Nelson, cutting Diego off by holding up his hand “Your talents are being wasted with him.”   
Diego blinked in confusion “What are you talking about?”   
“You know exactly what I mean. A child that is smart such as yourself, wasting your life away with a father that tells you that you’re doing everything wrong, when in reality he’s the one who’s wrong.”   
Diego just stared at Nelson “I—I don’t—Just who are you?!” He snapped   
“Someone who can tap into the full potential that lies within you, somebody who can teach you the true power of technology and science that some, doesn’t even know of.” Said Nelson, walking past Diego and stopping, standing on the burnt patch on the ground where Diego’s laser hit. “But as of now I’m just the host of the international fighting tournament that’ll begin in a couple of weeks.”   
“And what exactly can you teach me huh?” Diego asked raising a brow “and what does someone like you know about Science or Technology?”   
“Far more than you think.”   
“Prove it.” Said Diego, but as soon as he said those words something clasped around his chest. He looked down, seeing thick metal claws wrap around his upper body and beginning to wrap around his legs. “W-What is this?!”  
“The Mechanical Iron Maiden,” said Nelson “Although I have it set to lower settings, I’m not trying to kill you of course.”   
“When did you put this on me?” Diego asked frantically   
“When I was behind you,” Nelson replied as he pressed a button on his control. The robot, that was the iron maiden unwrapped himself from Diego and shrunk down to a small, incent like form that crawled back to Nelson and stood in front of its foot. Nelson picked it up and placed it back into its pocket.   
“I don’t think I ever made anything like that…or even have the means to make it.” Said Diego, staring at the pocket where Nelson placed the robot.  
“You could.” Nelson said walking closer to Diego, he took his hand, and placed the robot in his hand, and closed his palm. “Take it apart, understand it.” He turns around and begins walking off “I’m sure I’ll be hearing back from you Chipotle Jr.” Then he was gone.   
Diego opened his hand and stared down at the little bug like robot. The steel itself wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen or had, it even felt different. Nelson called it the iron maiden, but was that one of its many forms? Diego wondered. Can it turn into anything else? He just had to know. Diego placed the robot in his pocket and hurried on home. After he was done helping his father with whatever he was doing, he was definitely going to study this tiny little robot.   
By taking it apart piece by piece   
…  
It was now afterschool. The Classrooms emptied with students ready to head home. Frida was the last one to leave her biology class and enter the hallway. She didn’t need to go to her locker at all so she made a move for the exit. But it wasn’t going to be that smooth at all.   
“Why are you in such a rush Suarez?”  
Frida froze. She knew that she would be hearing from her today.   
“Don’t you want to chat for a bit?” said Zoe Aves, standing behind her with her arms crossed and grin across her face.   
“Leave me alone…” Frida said bluntly.   
“Oh dear you don’t sound so good.” Zoe continued on. Hearing the frustration in her voice satisfied her so much “Are you finally starting to realize how much of a waste of space you are.”   
“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” roared Frida, she turned around and tossed her backpack on the ground and glaring down Zoe.   
Frida’s sudden outburst caused a group of kids to the stare at the two of them. Slowly a circle began to form around Frida and Zoe.   
“What’s wrong Suarez? Can’t handle the truth?” said Zoe, grinning from ear to ear as she could see Frida’s anger building up “You’re even pushing away the only person who even let you tag around his coattails! Have you realized how much of an annoyance you are to him? About time I’d say. What about your family Frida?”   
Frida clenched her teeth, she was shaking with anger she hadn’t felt in her entire life  
“Have they finally disowned you? Good…maybe then you can stop being such parasite and disappear!”  
Frida let out a scream and she charged forward throwing a heavy right hook. Zoe moved her head to the left dodging her punch, and then kneeing Frida hard in the stomach. Frida felt all the wind in her lungs just leave, she falls to bother knees coughing and gasping for air.   
“You Pathetic piece of trash!” Zoe spat as she kicked Frida causing her to fall on her back, Zoe then sits down her waist, grabs her by the collar of her shirt and then begins to punch Frida in the face over and over.   
Students were watching in horror as Zoe was over and over punching Frida in the face, not holding anything back at all. It wasn’t till finally a teacher who was walking down the hall had pushed through the kids to see what the commotion was, and she gasped   
“ZOE AVES YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!” Shrieked Ms. Lupita, she grabs Zoe around the waist and pulls her off of Frida. 

Manny as well pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on. His eyes widen when got to the middle. Frida was lying on the ground flat on her back with a black eye, and split open cheek. Manny dropped everything and rushed over to her.   
“Oh my gosh Frida,” Manny whispered to her. He bats his eyes at Zoe who was looking at the two of them a smirk on her face. Manny clenched his teeth in anger as he glared Zoe right in her eyes.   
Other teachers that came to scene helped Frida get to her feet. The wind that was knocked out of her returned and she began to take light breaths. The teachers helped her sit up; the blood tricked down her cheek, and some from out of her, her bottom lip was cut open.   
One of the other teachers went to a nearby bathroom to grab some paper towels and brought them back to Frida to.   
“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Frida screamed slapping the napkin out of the teachers hands “ALL OF YOU JUST GET AWAY!”   
Manny looked “Frida—why are you—“   
“WHY CAN’T ANYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?” Frida cried as she forces her way through the teachers and students and sprints down the hallway.   
“WAIT FIRDA COME BACK!” Manny called out to her as he rushed after her.   
Ms. Lupita glared down at Zoe with a furious look “You come with me!” She grips Zoe by the arm “Straight to the principal’s office!   
“Whatever.” said Zoe, with a nonchalant tone of voice.   
Manny went out the front doors of the school and saw Frida walking down to the entrance of the gate. Manny called out to her to wait but she ignored him and kept walking.  
“Frida hold on!” He called out once more   
“LEAVE—ME—ALONE!” Frida turned glaring at Manny.  
“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” Manny screamed at her “YOU’RE HURT! YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND LET THE—“   
“NO I DON’T! I DON’T WANT ANY HELP FROM ANYBODY!”   
“WHY ARE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS?! WHY WON’T YOU JUST TALK TO ME?” Manny shouted   
“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANYBODY—NOW STOP BOTHERING ME AND GO AWAY!” She roared as she sprinted off.   
Manny stood there and watched as Frida ran away. Manny felt; confused, heartbroken and helpless.   
“Frida...why…why are you…” Manny hung his head low and let out a quivering sigh   
Back at Leon Middle Zoe was sitting in the Principal’s office getting lectured by principle Tonino. This was a rare time that Principle Tonino was ever so upset, he hated seeing his students fight or get injured.   
“Your parents will hear about this! And you’ll be suspended for a whole week!” said Principle Tonino, as he picked up the phone and began dialing furiously at the numbers.  
Zoe sat there twirling her hair with one leg crossed over the other. Then, Zoe’s wrist communicator went off making a loud noise.   
Principal Tonino looked over at Zoe “ZOE! Take that off right now!” he demanded   
Zoe grinned over at Principal Tonino “Oh excuse me, this’ll only take a moment.” She said, she points her wrist communicator at Principle Tonino and presses a button that was under the strap. As soon as she did Zoe closed her eyes and blinding flash of white light filled the room.   
“AH! MY EYES,” Cried Principal Tonino as he rubbed them desperately.   
Once his vision had returned to him, Zoe was gone. “WHY-THAT-LITTLE-JEZEBELE,” He roared as he turned around seeing that the window behind him was open.   
Outside, Zoe was hiding behind the school dumpster. She presses the button on her wrist communicator and speaks “This is Black Cuervo, I’m alone finally.” She spoke quietly   
A hologram floating head of her mother, Carmelita Aves, also secretly, Voltura, leader of the Flock of Fury, appeared on her wrist communicator.   
“Meet up with us at the tallest building a block away from the Miracle city museum. They’re bringing in this diamond tiara they found and are putting on for display! It’s ours for the taking!” Voltura explained   
“I’ll be there soon!” Zoe replied. The call then ended. Zoe gets to her feet, double checks to see if anyone was around, then a cloud of purple dust erupts from Zoe, transforming herself into Black Cuervo. She activates her jet pack, and then dashes off into the air heading to meet up with her mother and grandmother.   
…   
Manny didn’t know what to do. He felt hopeless and useless as sat on the sidewalk with his chin rested on the palm of his left hand. Manny honestly didn’t know if he could take this anymore. Being away from his childhood best friend was worse enough; but knowing that his best friend was suffering for some reason, and not being able to talk or help her at all was killing him inside. “What am I going to do?” said Manny, staring down at the concert road and letting out a small sigh every five seconds. “How am I supposed to help you if you don’t let me?”   
Manny had heard the sound of a can getting place down next to him. He looks down to the left seeing a soda can, and standing next to him was Marcus, wearing a blue shirt with a design that had the infinite logo plastered on it, also wearing some blue jeans and grey boots “Sup?” He said sitting down next to him and opening his own can of soda.   
Manny didn’t reply; all he did was just, stare down at the ground with a depressed look in his eyes.  
“Still no luck with your friend huh?”   
Manny shook his head no   
“What happened?”   
Manny went on to explain what she said with he tried talking to her early, and told her about the fight she got into with Zoe.   
“Who’s Zoe? Some random stuck up girl by the sounds of it,” said Marcus   
“Zoe’s Frida’s bully. Frida and Zoe have been going at it ever since they were little. This was the first time they ever really fought though…” Manny explained   
“Is that so? Who won?” Marcus asked curiously   
“WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?!” Manny shouted at Marcus glaring at him   
“Alright alright sorry,” said Marcus quickly “So what happened after that?”  
Manny rubs his head in a stressful manner and replied “She just ran off somewhere I don’t know...I tried catching up to her but she snapped at me when I tried stopping her.” He said sounding upset, as he placed his knees against his chest and buried his face between his thighs. “I don’t know what to do…I’m just scared I’ll lose her…”   
Marcus stared at Manny for a moment. He then moved his eyes up to the sky, watching the white clouds move slowly float around in the sky. Marcus places his drink down and gets to his feet.   
“Well, let’s go find her.” said Marcus, dusting off his pants and then looks over at Manny once more.   
“She doesn’t want to talk to me…” Manny said, sound extremely saddened to say those words. “She’ll just get angry at me…”  
“Maybe,” said Marcus “But are you really going to just sit by and let her just drown in the pain she’s feeling?”   
“But-I…”   
“She’s doing this for a reason. Deep down, she really needs you right now. She just can’t show it at the moment.” Marcus holds his hand out to Manny “Come on, let’s go. I got your back.”   
Manny stared at Marcus for a few seconds. Then, slowly reaching out his hand and taking his. Marcus pulls him up to his feet, and Manny replies “Thank you…Marcus.”   
“Don’t worry about it.” Marcus responded “Now, where do you think she went?”   
“Uhh…I don’t really know. I guess we really have to look around.”   
Coming from down the street were large police cars that looked to be escorting this one large black vehicle slowly down the street to the nearby Miracle city museum. The two of them just watched for a moment as they parked around the front entrance of the building.   
“Well, can you make more obvious that you have something extremely valuable in that thing?” said Marcus, watching as the unloaded the diamond tiara from the truck that was incased in a metal box, slowly and carefully.  
“Hehe…yeah they have a bad habit about that.” said Manny, watching as well as they make their way closer to the glass doors of the museum.   
The two of them turned around and began to walk off; till they heard something that sounded like a cannon go off behind them. The two boys quickly turned around to see a big cloud of smoke cloud the front entrance of the museum. Manny looked up; flying down from the sky’s were Black Curevo, Voltura, and Lady Gobbler. Black Curevo zips down into the pile of smoke, and she came out, the entire metal box from security guards and flew up into the sky.   
“I GOT IT!” Black Curevo exclaimed   
“LET’S GO!” said Voltura as they began to fly off.   
“I DON’T THINK SO!” said Manny, he spun his El Tigre belt transforming into El Tigre and he launches grappling hook up into the air at Zoe. Manny’s grappling hook wraps around Black Curevo’s leg. She gasped, seeing that she was caught around Manny’s chains. Before she could do anything Manny yanks her down causing to land on to the ground. The metal box containing the tiara topped out of her hand and slid across the ground.   
“El TIGRE!” Snarled the flock of fury, Voltura and Lady Gobbler landed next to Black Cuervo.   
“Whoa…” said Marcus, staring up and down at Voltura “That…is one foxy mama…”   
Manny snaps his eyes over to Marcus “DUDE! Come on!”   
Voltura shivered as he looked over at Marcus “Who in the world is this?!” She asked   
“My names Marcus Dupree,” said Marcus waving with a smile across his face it’s definitely a pleasure to meet you…you….” he shuffles over to Manny “Who are they?”   
“That’s the flock of fury. They’re a family of super villains…” Manny replied, still scowling at Marcus  
“But who’s the tall lady with the wide thighs?”  
“UGH!” Manny groaned   
Voltura gasped “DID HE JUST SAY I HAD WIDE TIGHS?!”   
“Oh Dios Mios…” Said Lady Gobbler, rubbing her head in frustration “Can we just take of these fools and get this over with and leave already?!”  
“Certainly,” Said both Voltura and Black Cuervo   
Black Cuervo dashed in going for El Tigre first, superman tackling Manny into the distance.   
Voltura and Lady Gobbler both smirked as they activated their lasers and pointed them at Marcus, fully charging.   
Marcus stared up at the lasers “Uh oh…”   
Voltura and Lady Gobbler fired, but missed, as Marcus jumped high into the air. Voltura and Lady Gobbler aimed their lasers into the air and began firing rapidly this time. Marcus moved his body and different directions dodging the lasers. Once Marcus dodged the last one with a spin, his fire roaring in his right hand, he launches a red hot fireball right towards Voltura and Lady Gobbler. Both Voltura and Lady Gobbler quickly jumped out of the way as the fireball hit the ground, blowing the concrete apart.   
Marcus grabs on to a nearby light pole spins once and lands on top of the pole “You know Granny,” Marcus began, looking over at Lady Gobbler “You should be careful doing all this tough moving around. Anymore and you’ll throw your back out!”   
Lady Gobbler growled “YOU LITTLE PUNK I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW-AH! Oh Mi espalda!” she groaned holding her hand against her back.   
“I don’t know what the heck you just said but I heard that back pop from here. I told ya,” said Marcus   
“SHUT UP YOU BRAT!” Voltura spat, a green saber shoots out from her metal gauntlet as she dashes up towards.   
Voltura swung her saber at Marcus, but Marcus hops off the top of light post, Voltura, cutting the top light post in two. Marcus lands back on the ground, takes a deep breath “DRAGON’S BREATH!” he shouts as a large stream of fire burst from his mouth, heading towards Voltura. Voltura dashes out of the way of the furious fire, and Lady Gobbler does that same. She dashes up high into the air avoiding the red hot fire that swarmed the ground below them.   
“Art of Fire,” Marcus began, the flames had completely engulfed his right arm “KING COBRA!” The fire from his right arm takes the shape of a Large Cobra, and it wasted no time heading towards Voltura.   
She flew up into the air; and the cobra followed. Voltura went an all sorts of the different flying patterns trying to evade the flaming cobra but nothing was working.   
Lady Gobbler pointed her arm at Marcus; a missile appears from her wrist a gauntlet and fires it at him.   
Marcus sees the missile coming “A MISSILE?!” He gasped. Marcus jumps out of the way and missile hits the ground; the shockwave from it knocks him back, causing him to lose his flaming cobra.   
“Damn it…” cursed Marcus, quickly getting to his feet. But once he did he was met with a strong punch the face causing him to stagger back, and from the distance Lady Gobbler fired her lasers at rapidly at Marcus as they hit him directly, knocking him to the ground. Marcus coughed as the smoke resonates off his body “This…is not going well…”   
Black Cuervo throws a quick right hook at Manny; Manny moves his head to the right dodging, and he throws an uppercut towards Black Cuervo, but Black Cuervo leans back quickly; dodging Manny’s upper cut, spins around and gives Manny a rough kick to the stomach sending him flying back into a wall. Black Cuervo activates her laser gun; charges it and fires it at Manny. Manny hops out of the way in time as the laser hit’s the wall completely destroying it.   
Manny launched his grappling hook at Black Cuervo; Cuervo catches the grappling hook in her hands, then Manny activates his claws trying to claw at her, she yanks her head back avoiding it; then yanks Manny forward. Manny saw that Cuervo was going for another kick; while flying forward he shifted his body to right, Cuervo missed the kick and Manny lands on one hand; and while one hand he spins around with his leg stuck out and kicks Black Cuervo in the face hard, sending her sliding across the ground.   
The two of them got to their feet at the same time, and charged at each other. With each punch and kick the two would throw at other at each other; they kept countering. Cuervo threw a punch that was heading directly towards Manny’s face but he dodges it, grabs her arm and places his arm around her neck, going for a grappling hold. Black Cuervo activates her jet pack and she fly’s backwards smashing Manny into a car, then into a wall; going up in the air, and then crashing down to ground.   
Manny had finally let go. Black Cuervo gets up and turns to Manny; who was lying on the ground coughing.   
She activates her laser and points it at Manny. She lowers it, firing a couple of shots at his right leg. Manny let out a cry of pain as he held his leg, groaning in pain.   
“Feel good?” Black Cuervo asked with a grin “That’s how I felt when you betrayed me! Used me! Let that pain sink in El Tigre!” She points the laser at his head and charged it slowly “I want you to think about all those times we spent together…all those happy moments…then think about how you turned on me…let it sink into your head.” She said coldly   
Frida strolled down the side-walk with her hands wrapped around her arms. Frida thought about Manny, and she sighed. “How could I say such a horrible thing to him…how could I treat him like this?” she thought to herself, she felt horrible…all Manny was trying to do, was be there for me…all Manny tried to do was-MANNY?!  
Frida looked across the street, seeing Marcus, being pinned down by the flock of fury, and Manny, seconds away from death, as Zoe was about to pull the trigger to her laser.   
“HEY BIRD BRAIN!”   
Black Cuervo turned her lead to the right, and from afar, she could see Frida; glaring down Black Cuervo from a few feet away.   
“GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!” screamed Frida, standing there with her black eye and cut cheek.  
“F-FRIDA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Manny shouted at her   
“Frida Suarez…” said Black Cuervo slowly, she moves her laser away from Manny and walks towards Frida “How kind of you to show up…” she snarled  
Frida didn’t reply. She just stood there, watching Black Cuervo walk toward her, her eyes had the attention to hurt her badly. But Frida didn’t care, just as long as Zoe was away from Manny.   
“BLACK CUERVO NO-DON’T!” Manny pleaded   
Black Cuervo points her laser at Frida and begins firing at her feet. Frida moves away quickly, avoiding the lasers the best she could till she tripped and fell over. Black Cuervo fly’s over to Frida and places her hand around Frida’s head and pinning her face to the ground.   
“So I’m guessing you’re going to try and be the hero today you blue haired little punk?” said Black Cuervo, with a wide grin on her face that formed when Frida turned her head a bit to glare at Frida with her one eye. “Aww…is little blue haired girl angry? WELL BE ANGRY!” Black Cuervo grips a hand full of Frida’s hair and bashed her face into the ground.  
“CUERVO STOP-JUST STOP PLEASE! LEAVE HER ALONE!” Manny begged   
Black Cuervo raised Frida’s head. She was bleeding from the nose, and her upper lip. Cuervo kneeled down to her ear and she whispered   
“I hate you,” She began “I hate you more than ANYTHING! You and your pathetic family! Your stupid cheerful happy go lucky look! YOU’RE USELESS! You’re useless waste of space that lives in the shadow of El Tigre! You should just disappear from existence!” with that said, Cuervo let’s Frida go by the head, and turns around to walk back to Manny.   
Frida twitched; she placed the palm of her hands to the pavement and forced herself to get up.   
“You hate me that much?” said Frida, she then laughed a bit as she turned around to face Black Cuervo, who stopped walking and turned to face Frida once again. “It’s funny actually…I know one person who I go to school with who hates my guts…she hated me ever since we met. I couldn’t stand her either, she’s always hated me and I never knew the reason why…it made me hate her as much as she hates me. But you know something…today was going to beat the crap of her…”   
Black Cuervo snickered “Judging from that black eye…it didn’t turn out too well for you.”   
“No it didn’t actually…” Frida replied “But you know what…I had the guts to do something about it. And you know what? That’s something you two have in common…”   
Black Cuervo raised a brow   
Frida looked Black Cuervo right in the eyes “You two never had the guts to do anything about it!”   
Black Cuervo widened her eyes. “W-what did you say to me?!” She snarled “You don’t think I’ll kill you where you stand?!” She roared, at this moment it wasn’t Black Cuervo talking. It was Zoe Aves.   
Frida clenched her fist “I don’t know…try me…”   
Zoe puts her jet pack on full blast and dashes toward Frida.   
At this very moment, time seemed to have been moving slow for Frida. To her, Zoe was moving as slow as a snail. “I’m…really going to die here?” She thought to herself. She glanced over at Manny who looked to be reading to launch his grappling hook at Zoe to stop her. She placed her attention back to Zoe. “I…I can’t just stand here and just let this happen…I…I WON’T!” a sudden surge of energy could be felt flowing through Frida’s body. Frida wanted to punch Zoe across the head with all her strength. She bawled up her fist, clenched her right hand tightly to the point veins appeared around the top of her hand and going up and down her arm. Frida raises her hand up in the air. Zoe was closing in, ready to take out Frida for good. Then, Frida whacked Zoe across the head; Zoe’s head hit the ground with a thud, her whole helmet completely shattering due to the impact. Voltura, Lady Gobbler, Manny and Marcus looked on in shock.   
The skin on Frida’s knuckles was gone; and the blood began to drip down from her hand and onto the ground.   
“Whoa…Frida…” said Manny in awe, he looked at Frida in complete shock. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed.   
Frida’s arm began to shake; when she, unwrapped her hand from a fist slowly, it felt as though she hadn’t done it in so long.   
Zoe let out a loud grown as she struggled to get to her feet. Frida looked at Zoe, her jaw dropped. Zoe placed her hand on her head and stumbled a bit. Zoe removed her hand from her face and she looked Frida.   
“I-IT…IT IS YOU!” screamed Frida, pointing at Zoe “ZOE AVES! You ARE BLACK CUERVO!”   
“WAIT WHAT?” shouted Manny shocked.   
Voltura and Lady Gobbler flew over Marcus’s head and they quickly grab Zoe and flies off. Frida was laughing and she was shooting her arms into the air shouting “WOHOO I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT! SHE WAS BLACK CUERVO!”   
“She was…holy cow…” said Manny   
“Wait…what, and who?” said Marcus, walking over to Manny.  
“See? I told....told…” Frida took a few steps forward and she began wobbling.   
“Frida,” Manny said getting to his feet and he limps over to Frida.   
Frida saw that Manny was coming towards her way. She tried to walk steady but couldn’t keep her balance “Manny…” she whispered as she was about to fall over.   
Manny did a power slide across the ground and safely caught Frida in his arms. “Frida, speak to me! Are you ok? Please be ok!” he asked worriedly   
“I’m sorry…” Frida whispered tiredly   
“What?”   
“I’m…I’m so…so sorry Manny…” said Frida, the tears began to fall from her eyes and her voice began to quiver as she continued “I treated you so badly…all you tried to do was be there for me and I pushed you away, I kept pushing, you, my best friend away because of my own selfishness…I..I…”   
“Frida…its ok…” said Manny with a smile. “It’s ok…because all that matters is that you’re safe…just as long as you’re ok in the end. That’s all that’ll ever matter…”   
Frida looked up at Manny with warming smile, the tears were still falling, but she was happy. That pain that she was going through almost seemed as though it never existed at all.   
Marcus watched the two of them and rubbed the back of his head in confusion “Jeez…just what in the world was going on?” he said scratching the back of his head.   
The sound of police sirens could be heard coming from down the street. The police cars pulled up, and out of the head car was Emiliano, who bolts out of the car and rushes over to Frida.   
“Oh so NOW the cops arrive,” groaned Marcus.   
“FRIDA, FRIDA!” Bellowed Emiliano, he kneels down to where both Manny and Frida were. “Frida…oh my god…”   
Manny was a bit surprised that Emiliano didn’t shove him away at first but went back to looking down at Frida. Frida looked at her father, and her father stared back with a horrified and scared expression.   
“Frida…Frida…I…” Emiliano sounded as though he was on the verge of tears. “Frida…I could’ve lost you today…and after what I said to you…I…” the tears began to fall from his eyes   
“Dad…” whispered Frida softly   
“What I said to you was so childish and horrible…I broke your heart and put you into such a horrible state…I couldn’t imagine how you felt.” Emiliano grasped her hand “Frida…I love you…you’re my precious angel who I don’t deserve to have…you’re my, everything…and nothing will ever change that…EVER! I’m so sorry…”   
Frida looked up at her father and held his hand tightly. Frida smiled at her father. It was that smile that Emiliano knew…  
That everything was ok.   
…  
After all that happened, Frida was sent to the hospital to be treated. The only thing that was wrong with her was her right arm; that had been broken after she punched Zoe across the head. Speaking of Zoe, Frida did tell her father about Zoe being Black Cuervo. But due to the fact that wasn’t any solid proof besides the words of Frida, Manny and Marcus, it wasn’t enough to really go and just arrest them off the bat.   
“I’m sorry Frida but we’re going to need more proof then just your word.” Said Emiliano, he kissed Frida on the forehead and he, Carmela, and her twin sisters had left the room.  
“DARN!’ Frida shouted frustrated   
“She really was Black Cuervo…man that’s crazy…” said Manny.  
“I TOLD YOU! And nobody believed me!” said Frida.   
“Well she did have us fooled that one time a couple of months back. But even then, you were still right.” Manny said with a chuckle   
“YES I WAS!” said Frida smiling proudly.   
Manny just couldn’t help but smile. Frida was finally; back to her olds self again.   
“You know,” said Marcus, looking over at Frida “Since when were that strong? Where was all that strength back in Ven’s Vill? We really could have used that.”  
“Yeah Frida, where did that come from?” said Manny  
Frida looked at her bandaged up arm wondering the same thing “I…I don’t know…I honestly didn’t know. I just knew that I really wanted to punch the stuffing out of Zoe. I just…swung I guess.” She said, as she lies back on her pillow “Then I got this weird feeling that went up and down my arm. After that, I just felt like I could hit her hard enough if I wanted to.”  
“Yeah you really hit hard enough alright.” Said Manny, followed by a chuckle that ended up turning into a laugh.  
“I know right?! Oh my gosh seeing her head bounce off the ground like that and her helmet shattering into pieces WAS SO GOOOD!” said Frida grinning from ear to ear.   
“Actually that reminds me, didn’t Ryu say something about KI control?” Said Manny   
Marcus nods “That’s what she used alright. KI is the center point for Art users like me and others. Apparently Frida used it in anger and desperation.” He explained   
“Wow…” said Frida in awe, she looked down at her arm once more “Do you think I can do it again?”   
“Maybe,” Marcus said with a shrug “But with a tiny body like yours I wouldn’t recommend it. If it almost shattered your arm then you better think again.” He gets up from his chair and heads to the door “Well I’m going home to take a nap, get well Frika.” He said waving and walking out the door.   
“IT’S FRIDA!” She screamed “Ugh, I know he did that on purpose…” she said puffing her cheeks  
“I’m sure he’s just messing. He’s not so bad really.” Said Manny, chuckling.  
“Didn’t you mention something at school about you two fighting Sartana and Django?”   
“Yeah, It was pretty sudden and crazy.” He replied, rubbing his arm softly.  
Frida looked down at sheets; she rubbed them with her right hand, placing a part of it between her thumb and index finger. “Manny…” she finally said.   
Manny looked up at her “Yeah?”  
“Again…I’m really...really sorry…”   
“Frida come on…you already said you were sorry.”   
“I know but it still upsets me how I treated you. I should’ve come to you when I was in rough mindset and I didn’t…I just pushed you away…my best friend…”   
Manny grabs her left hand. Frida looked down at their grasped hand and she looked at Manny.   
Manny smiled at her “Frida…even if you did…I would’ve never truly stopped being there for you…never.”   
Frida felt her heart skip as she started into Manny’s brown eyes. Then, a smile formed and she grasped tightly around his hand. But then the two of them looked down at their hands and they quickly pulled away; they faces were red as a cherry, Manny turned away and Frida looked away as well.  
“S-SORRY-I DIDN’T MEAN TO JUST GRAB YOUR HAND LIKE THAT!” Manny said flustered   
"IT’S FINE IT’S FINE! DON’T WORRY!” Frida replied just as flustered   
“Oh my god what was that? Why did I just grab her hand like an idiot? She’s just my friend!” Manny thought   
“Oh my god what the heck was that? Come on Frida Manny’s your friend! HE’S YOUR FRIEND! Get that through your head girl!” Frida thought.   
The two of them slowly turned to look at each other. Suddenly, the two of them busted out into a loud laughter that lasted for a good minute. Finally the two of them stopped laughing. Frida looked at Manny, smiling warmly at him.   
“Manny…thanks for always being my friend…”   
Manny smiled happily  
“I’ll always be your friend Frida…No matter what”   
To be continued


End file.
